Kiara's Other Life
by mimoo01
Summary: I'm back home and now I want revenge on Zira.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! This is my edited version of chapter one since it was just awful. Jonny2b gave me permission to write an alternative Lion King story. Chapter one was not put well together because this is my first time writing.. Kovu01 and Kiara 01 gave me permission to use the name Starlight. Without further a due here is the fixed version of chapter 1 enjoy and please review**

****

**Disclaimer I own nothing expect for my own characters.**

**Nala's P.O.V**

10 months have gone bye with Simba taking his rightful place as king. An hour ago I gave birth to my two daughters. I was exhausted and I didn't want to go through that pain ever again. Simba and I are about to introduce are twin girls. Kiara and Dynissa. Kiara has Simba's dark golden pelt and red ruby eyes. Dynissa has my tan pelt and my aqua eyes. 

Scar is now gone but unfortunately his followers are still here. Zira, Draxin, Zana, Zina, Reena, and Nera. They are complete idiots to be loyal to him after what he did to us. 

Why do I need to worry about them right now today is a big. 

They were still sleeping in my lap. I couldn't take my eyes off of cubs. They entered this world as a blessing and a blessing that I would die for them just to make sure they are safe. "Are you ready for today?" Simba's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Yes." I said. Simba took Kiara by the scruff of her neck while I carried Dynissa outside. Outside all of the animals were waiting for the presentation of our cubs. 

When Rafiki saw us with our daughters he cracked open a fruit to put the juice on each of their foreheads. Sprinkle a little bit of a dust he gathered over Kiara's and Dynissa's head. They both sneezed which was adorable. I couldn't help but smile from cheek to cheek. I nuzzled my mate while his smile was bright. 

The sun was a golden color with Mufasa looking down on his granddaughters. Rafiki was already waiting for us at the ledge of Priderock. We slowly walked over to Rafiki. He carried Kiara high up in the sky first since she is the oldest. All of the animals cheered underneath us. The elephants bellowing in the air and the monkeys screeching. Even the smallest ant to the leaping gazelle joined us. Every bird flying high up in the sky and the zebras cheering. 

Once Rafiki was done with Kiara he handed her back to Simba and took Dynissa. Once again the animals cheered for the second heir. Rafiki gave Dynissa back to me. Rafiki bowed down to us and we returned the gesture. "I wish de two of you de best of luck." Rafiki said before he walked away. 

I nuzzled Simba and he returned the gesture. I walked inside the of the cave to feed my little girls. Simba came in with Kiara and he sat down next to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of my cubs. "Nala, they both look like you." Simba sweetly said. "Kiara, has your fur." I started to feed them and Simba looked at me. "Simba, don't you want to carry at least one of them?" I asked. "They're so innocent and fragile." Simba said "I could suffocate them with my size." I chuckled "Simba you won't hurt either one of them." My mate might be a big lion but deep down he is so sweet. Once Kiara and Dynissa were fed they fell asleep again. Before I feel asleep I handed both of them to Simba. He took them out of my arms so much care that he flinched every time they moved. 

When the next morning came I something woke me up. It was Kiara looking for warmth and comfort. Dynissa on the other hand was in the same position. Now which one is going to be the little trouble maker? "Good morning Nala." Simba whispered to me. "Good morning my king." I whispered back. "How are my girls?" he asked me. "They are great." I said sofly. "I'm sorry I have to leave for some morning rounds but I will be back by lunch." Simba whispered in my ear. He nuzzled me before he left and I returned the nuzzle. I watched him leave the den and most of the lioness were awake by now. 

My mom walked over to my side and sat down next to me. "Good morning Nala." she said as she nuzzled me. "Good morning Mom." I returned the nuzzle. "Do mind if I hold one?" Mom asked. "Of course Mom and you choose." I replied back. She grabbed Kiara and she said "Kiara and Dynissa are going to have your attitude with a temper." my mother stated. I laughed a little agreeing with her and I do hope they have that part of me. It will be good in self defense. 

All I wish is that they have a wonderful life that I didn't during Scar's Reign. I will die for Kiara and Dynissa for them to live. No matter the cost. I fell asleep again to enjoy the moments I will have with my cubs since they are young.

They all grow up fast and soon I would be old.

**` 6 months later**

** Kiara's P.O.V**

I had a pleasant dream until something landed on my back. "Oooffff" I choked out. "Come on Sis get up I want to see the sunset." Dynissa whispered.""Fine."I grumbled. So much for my beauty sleep. We slowly walked out avoiding all of the lioness around our den. We walked over the edge of home. The sun rise was beautiful. The small orb of light was slowly rising. Turning the dark sky into a bright yellow with little shades of pink forming. 

"Beautiful isn't." a voice called out from behind us. I jumped a little I hate it when people talk behind my back. We turned around to find Dad talking to us. "Good morning Dad." D and I said at the same time. "Come on you two we I'm going to show you the kingdom." Dad said. I was thrilled I could finally see our kingdom. I ran up to the top of Priderock. 

The view of our kingdom was beautiful. A new day rising shining on our home. "A rulers time rises and falls like the sun." Dad started "One day my time will fall and rise on your time Kiara." Dad said directed to me. I wanted to tell Dad I don't want to be queen. I rather hand down my title to Dynissa. She would be a better ruler than me. 

Dad went on and on about the balance of all living things. It is important we make sure that every animal is satisfied. From the tiny ant to the elephants. Blah blah blah I know we have to do this. "Kiara," Dad asked me "are you paying attention?" "Of course Dad." I said in an annoying tone. The borderlands of our kingdom were huge. I saw the elephant graveyard and I remember Mom and Dad telling us the story of their adventure. No wonder they are protective over us. "Come on we have more to discuss." Dad insisted. 

I didn't want to leave but I had to follow my sis and Dad since it is rare if he is not busy. We walked 30 yards away from home. "It is very important that Zazu tells one of you the morning report." Dad continued. I got it the morning report is very important. 

Right at the minute Zazu landed on Dad's shoulder giving him the morning report. In his British accent. I have to admit I love his accent it makes him sound sophisticated. "Sire, there is a situation with the leopards." Zazu stated. Dad bent down next to us "I want the two of you to run along now and come home by the lunch call." Dad ordered. Alright now I can hang with our friends. "Bye Dad and I promised we will be home by the time lunch is called." I said quickly. I ran off the to the waterhole with Dynissa trailing behind me. "Wait up for me!" she yelled. "Come on slow poke," I hollered back "you have to keep up with me!" 

We made it to the waterhole with Starlight Vitani, Bomani, Asani, and Kovu sitting around. I have a crush on Kovu and Dynissa knows it very well. She does have a crush on Asani and she has good taste for the him. Asani has a dark, chocolate brown pelt and brown eyes that change to a gold color when the sun angles just right. My best friend Starlight golden fur is darker than mine, golden bangs that cover for her right eye, and she has the darkest purple eyes. Bomani has a tan pelt, and dark blue eyes that change to silver when the sun is angled at his eyes.

"What are you guys sitting here doing nothing?" I asked. "We were waiting for the two of you." Starlight said. "Well since we are here do you guys want to play hide and seek." Dynissa asked. Everybody said yes, "I'll be it and I'll count to hundred." I volunteered myself. I started to count to hundred while everybody ran away. I'll go find Dynissa first since she normally hides by the river. It took me forever to count to hundred but I finally finished. 

I headed towards the river trying to find Dynissa. I heard some movement and I pounced. "Gotcha!" I yelled. It wasn't my sis it was a strange lioness missing part of her ear and blood red eyes. "Oh no princess I have you now." she hissed. I tried to run away but she caught my tail and she smacked me in the head. I went out like a light. 

** 45 minutes later**

When I woke up I realized I was somewhere else. The ground was nothing but dirt. There were hardly any rocks. "I'm glad to see you are awake." a voice called. It was the some lioness that hit me. Wait she looked familiar skinny, missing part of her ear, blood red eyes, and a long muzzle. Then it dawned on me it was Zira. 

"Now if you behave very well princess I will guarantee you will survive." she spat out. "What do you want from me?" I growled. "You'll soon see." she laughed at me evilly. I looked around to find a way out of here and the only way I could get out of here is if I run straight under her body. 

I waited until she wasn't looking and I ran for it. I was running around her legs to make her dizzy but that planned fail when she smacked my hind legs. I went rolling head first and she put a paw on my body. She sank her claws on my chest and stomach. The blood was slowly dripping out of my body. 

I couldn't breathe and I gasped for air. I saw a little pile of dirt with some ants and I grabbed as much dirt with some ants as I could. I threw it at her ugly face and I ran out of the den. The ground burned my paws with the sun beaming over me. Zira caught up to and she grabbed my tail. She yanked my tail and she smacked me across my face. Leaving four bloody claw marks from my right ear to my left ear. My wounds from my chest and stomach kept dripping blood out of me. Zira used a single claw and she slashed on my back side. All the way down to my hip. I didn't want to scream out in pain because she couldn't scare or make me yell for mercy so easily. 

I tried to wriggle myself out but she quickly released my tail to smack my entire body. I flew probably 5 feet away from my spot. I tried to catch myself and I put too much pressure on my right foreleg. I twisted my paw and I couldn't move it. I tried to get up I couldn't when Zira put her paw on my upper body. She sank her teeth into my hind leg. I felt every razor sharp tooth ripping through my outside flesh entering my inner my flesh. 

My leg became cold and I couldn't feel. The flesh was sticking to Zira's teeth. I gritted my teeth in pain and I couldn't breathe again. I wanted this stop. I saw big black dot surrounding vision getting bigger and bigger until I saw nothing. 

** Dynissa's P.O.V**

I was hiding up in tree when Kiara was taken away by Zira. I jumped out of the tree and I ran towards home. I had to keep my mind clear and I had to keep my emotions under control. I wasn't scared at all because Mom and Dad would kill that lioness. I know it for sure. I ran even harder with the point of Priderock coming into closer view. Come on your almost home. A little closer and I saw Mom running down the steps with all of the lioness in our pride along her side. 

"Dynissa," she yelled "get in the den now!" "I know what happened Zazu witnessed it all and he told us." Mom added. Thank you Zazu! I ran inside of the den finding all of my friends sitting in a circle. Zazu was on top of his game by gathering everybody. I hoped that my sis would come home safely. 

** Nala's P.O.V**

From a warm bright morning the clouds were over us. The thunder was roaring and it started to rain very hard. I organized each searching party by 3 members to cover more ground quickly. Kina was with me when I saw Simba running towards us. I couldn't believe Zira was taking out her revenge on my innocent daughter! "Nala, Zazu spotted Zira near the river." Simba panted. "Let's go." I growled out. I started running towards the river with two thoughts on my mind get Kiara and kill Zira. 

I ran even harder until I reached the river and I spotted Zira with 4 members following her. "Drop her now!" I yelled and I came to a stop. "Now now, calm down that temper or else Kiara gets to go for a swim." Zira taunted. me. I looked at Kiara trying to get free of her grip Zira has on her. She looked at me with eyes filled with fear. "Zira, let her go and we settle this like adults." my mate growled. "Why should we settle this like adults if you killed Scar!" Zira spat. " A life for a life." she added. "How much is your daughter to your kingdom?" Zira laughed evilly. I looked at Simba and I could tell his mind was racing. "How dare you compare Kiara to the kingdom!" I yelled. 

I growled at the bitch even more. "How can you sacrifice a cub's life for a murder's life." I replied in a deadly tone. "Just watch me." Zira laughed. At that moment she dropped Kiara in the river. The river was rising and dropping very quickly that no cub could easily swim in. I heard Kiara yell was she fell in the water trying her best to swim up the surface. We all tried to rescue her but they attacked us. The last thing I saw of my daughter was her paw in the surface. Simba went after Draxin while Kina and I were attacked by the other lioness. 

Two of them bit me in the back while the other one tackled me to the ground. Right when the outsider was about to sink her teeth in my neck I tried to slit her throat. She made a choking sound and she fell to the ground with her body twitching. The other lioness sank her teeth in my upper stomach. I growled in frustration and I smacked her in the side of head. I pinned her and I sank my teeth in her neck. She gasped for air and the moment I was about to finish her off when Zira whacked me in the side of my head. 

I steadied myself waiting for her to make her first move. She pounced at me and I ducked down making my claws slash at her side. Zira fell to the ground hard and I pinned. I slowly slit my claws across her ugly face. I went under her eye, across her muzzle to the other side of her eye. 

I rammed my paw at the side of her face over and over. I managed to hit her in the face 5 times when a follower of hers attacked me from behind. I couldn't use my famous flip trick and she easily pinned me. I struggled trying to get out of under and Zira walked over to us. She bit down on my shoulder with blood falling outside of her teeth. My blood streamed down my shoulder. She slowly removed her teeth out of my shoulder and she positioned her paws. 

Zira started to put her body weight on my shoulder. The nice thing about Zira is that she isn't fat at all so I don't see what damage this would bring. Another lioness walked right beside her and she positioned her paws on top of Zira's. Now I started to feel more pressure on shoulder. It started to ache in pain until I finally heard a crack. I roared out in pain, I couldn't move my shoulder. 

Zira sank her claws in my flesh ripping out a huge chunk of my skin on my shoulder. I roared out in pain even more and the pain was excruciating. My blood splattered everywhere with more oozing out of me. The outlander queen wanted me to feel more pain when she twisted my hind leg. I heard a loud crack and she put her weight on my injured leg. I was done roaring in pain proving I was weak and put my name in shame. I started to feel a warm, bubbly, metallic, disgusting feeling rise up in my throat and I coughed up blood. The blood stained my teeth and muzzle. 

She grabbed my head to have our eyes meet. "Anything else you liked to say?" She laughed. "Yea, I hope you go you to hell and burn in hell along side with your pride." I snarled. I gathered all of the saliva and blood I had in mouth to spit at Zira, Drops of of blood stained her face and she growled in anger. Her paw meet my head to give me a full knock out. 

** Simba's P.O.V**

Everything happened so fast that I couldn't keep up what just happened. I lost Kiara thanks to Zira. The moment she dropped her in the river Nala went after her and I went after Draxin. Draxin was a small lion with an almond fur, gold eyes, cream colored toes, and a dark brown mane. "So Simba how does that feel?" he spat at me. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born when I'm through with you bastard!" I roared. I lounged at him and I successfully pinned him on the ground. I put all of my weight on his shoulder until I heard a loud crack! 

I started slashing at his mane aiming for his throat so I could easily kill him. He tried his best to fight back but he couldn't do this alone until a lioness from his pride bit me on my back. I got off of him and I grabbed the lioness by her leg. I threw her off of me for her to crash into Draxin. Both of their bodies collided with each other and I went after Draxin. I smacked him across the face and I sank my teeth into his other shoulder. I started to taste his warm metallic blood in my mouth. "Kill him and I kill your precious mate!" Zira snarled at me. No I couldn't loose Nala too! 

I pinned Draxin to ground, "leave her alone and you can have Draxin back." I growled. Zira walked away from Nala and started to walk towards me. Once she was near Draxin I raced over to where Nala was lying. Nala started to have a pool of blood around her body and I checked for her breathing. Thank you Father for keeping her alive! 

"Kina take Nala to have Rafiki check on her." I ordered her. She did what she was told and I headed down the river. I had to find Kiara I couldn't lose her. I ran down the raging river and I scanned the area for any sign of her. The rain was clouding my vision and the lighting was raging. 

I couldn't find a clue of where Kiara might be and I lost her. Kiara could be lying in front of me and I wouldn't know due to the weather. How am I suppose tell Nala I lost her? I can't imagine her face when I tell her that. The pain and agony I have. Father if you're listening please bring back Kiara alive. Please. 

I didn't want to give up but I couldn't find her in this kind of weather. I headed home with my head hung low. It's all my fault, it's all my fault. The only thing I felt was the cold rain running down so deep that even my bones felt cold. My heart felt heavy and all of the happiness I had before was drained away from my life. The rain started to come down even harder but I didn't care. I couldn't feel anything anyway. 

I looked up from the ground and I made it to home. My stomach started to twist it self in a night and I felt like I was choking. I wanted to crawl into a small to hide in there and just die. I ran up the stairs to tell Nala the horrible news as soon as possible. I saw Dynissa and her little friends barely outside the entrance. 

"Dad Mom is going to be okay right and did you find Kiara?" she asked with fear in her eyes. "Of course kiddo your Mom is strong she will pull throw and I'll tell you about Kiara later." I said, "wait here until we call for you." I walked in the den. I saw my mom and Sarafina next to her with Rafiki attending to her wounds. "Simba, don't worry we will find her don't worry." Sarafina assured me and I prayed that she was right. 

My mom nuzzled me but I sat still. Nala started to wake up and my heart dropped. "Simba, Nala can't walk for a de next 4 days with her legs dislocated and here is de medicine for all of her wounds." Rafiki said. "Thank you Rafiki." was the only thing I could. He left the den to head home. 

** Nala's P.O.V**

My vision was blurry when I started to wake up. My legs that Zira damaged were throbbing and I didn't want to get up I wanted to stay were I was. My head was throbbing and I saw Simba stare at me. Most of the time his eyes are filled with love,passion,and happiness. My loving mate didn't have any of those emotions in his eyes. "Simba where is Kiara?" I asked. "Nala" he stuttered "I couldn't save h-er." he avoided my eyes. No please tell me it is a nightmare that I will soon wake up from the horrible nightmare. 

Somebody please smack me and make me wake up. I couldn't say anything, and I needed comfort if not then I would breakdown. "Nala please say something." my mate begged me. "I want her dead now." I snapped "I want that psychotic bitch dead!" I felt hot tears dwelling in my eyes. 

Kiara I'm sorry I let this happen to you. The tears started to stain my fur and I couldn't control them they fell down like rain drops. "I want her dead." I kept mumbling. "Nala right now is not the time to kill Zira!" My mother answered "Why not?" I cried out "she killed Kiarra so why can I not kill her?" "Answer me damn it!" I yelled. Everybody looked at me as if I was crazy"You will get yourself killed" Simba yelled at me "Dynissa needs the both of us right now!" 

"Kiara needed us." I growled. My mother swung her paw at my head and she yelled "enough Nala, you're not certain if Kiara is completely deceased there is an opportunity that she is alive." I started to feel a little bit of pain in my left cheek. She is right Kiara might be alive. Might be alive I just have to think positively and wonderful things will happen, think positively. 

Everybody saw how much pain I was in and I hate it when anyone sees me in pain. It made me feel weak when I couldn't hide my emotions. My mother saw how much pain I was in and she sat in front of me. She hugged trying to comfort me, "Nala, don't hold in your tears it's going to be okay we will find Kiara and bring her home." she comforted me and patted my back. 

The rain started to calm down and I saw Dynissa staring right at me. Come on Nala you have to be strong for her. "Sweetie come here." I said trying to fight back my tears. She ran to me with small tears escaping her eyes. "Mom we are going to find Kiara right?" she asked. "Of course kiddo we are going to find her and bring her home." I licked her head and I pulled her in tighter. Simba sat down I front of me and he hugged the both of us. If I let go of Dynissa I might lose her as well and I couldn't lose. My heart will never mend properly I will always have a deep hole in my heart. What kind of mother I am? 

**This is another reason why I didn't update quickly I was fixing chapter 1 and I am going to fix 2 and 3 as well. For now bye everybody and I hoped you liked this chapter better. Tell me your thoughts. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was reviewing my first 3 chapters and I have decided to rewrite them. Sorry for the long update and here is the fixed chapter 2. Enjoy XD I only one my ocs such as **_**Aridda, Veeva and Sida**_

****

**Kiara's P.O.V**

I woke up in a strange place. It wasn't home that's for sure but I then I remembered what happened. Zira capturing me, abusing me, and lastly drowning me. My body ached from yesterday and my wounds were still fresh that the smallest scratch would make them bleed. Stupid Zira I will get you one day mark my words! 

"Where are your parents little one?" a sweet voice asked me. Crap I'm so dead. "I uh hit my head when I fell in the river and I lost my memory I only remember my name." I lied "I can't remember anything else." "Don't worry I will take you back to my pride called Sarno Pride." she said sweetly. Oh great I can join a a random pride when I'm a lost princess from my home. 

The nice lioness had a sweet honey pelt, cream under stomach, and deep sea green eyes. Her eye color was nice when she grabbed by the scruff of my neck.

The place where the pride stayed wasn't far from the river but there were two caves. She walked in one cave where a tall lion stood in the middle. I guess the king had a jet black mane, scarlet eyes, little brown pelt and a cream under stomach. "Where are her parents?" his voice boomed. I'm pretty sure I peed myself when he talked. The lioness answered "she doesn't remember anything she only remembers her name." "What do you want me to do with her?" the king asked irritated.

"I was hoping that you would allow her to stay her until she regains her memory back or when her parents find her." she scoffed back. "Alright she can stay here but you will be the only responsible for her." the mighty king ordered. Then I noticed a cub hiding between his right foreleg. 

"Little one," his voice boomed again "I'm king Rovan, my queen/caretaker for you is Narida, and this is my daughter Arrida." he shoved her for us to look at each other. "I'm Kiara." I mumbled. "There is some food outside of the cave if you're hungry." Narida said sweetly. "Thank you." with that I ran outside of the cave to chow down. Arrida followed me and it felt awkward with a complete stranger. "I'm sorry about what happened to you." she broke the silence. "Thank you for your kindness and are there more cubs here?" I asked. "Yea if you want you can meet them tomorrow?"

"Yea that would be nice." I said cheerfully. I wanted to call it a night, "where do I sleep?" I asked. "In the second cave or outside if you would like." she replied. 

I wanted to sleep outside and I walked until a found a tree. Luckily Arrida didn't follow me. I plopped myself down and I rested my head on my paws. Dad told me if I ever felt lonely that I should speak to the stars for the Great Kings and Queens of the past to listen. I'm sorry I did this to my parents and to Dynissa.

I drifted off to my deep slumber thinking about my home.

_I was in my real home and I saw Mom catching some sun rays. I wanted to feel her warmth and smell her sweet scent. I ran towards and I pounced on her back. Her paw grabbed my body and she wrapped her arms around me. I felt safe in Mom's arms and I knew that Zira couldn't kill me now, not here at least and at this precise moment._

"_Mom you're choking me." I gasped out. "I'm sorry kiddo I don't want to lose you." When Mom released her grasp on me, my lungs could now carry oxygen. I wanted to pounce on Mom again but I heard movement in the grass._

"_Oh Nala, what are you doing all alone?" Zira hissed out. Mom got up and she stood over me. "Get out now Zira." she growled. "Why don't you make me," she taunted, " I would love to see you try." That is when Mom snapped, no Mom don't do it she has something planned. I tried to move but I couldn't. When I tried to say something my mouth was closed by an invisible paw._

_In a matter of moments blood began to splatter tinting our green grass of the blood, the cuts were deep with the flesh hanging on by threads, and neither them gave up. Until Zira smacked Mom hard in the head with a rock knocking her off of her paws. Zira rotated Mom's body for me to witness her death. My stomach was in a tight knot. Everything happened so fast when Zira entered her razor sharp teeth into Mom's soft neck. Zira bit down so hard while Mom gasped for air until I heard a loud crack._

_I ran over to Mom's body, I wanted a few more seconds with her. "Mom," I whispered, "stay with me you can't leave me!" "Not now!" I dug my face into her soft, warm fur and I no longer heard anything from Mom. "Now it's your turn princess." Zira laughed evilly. When Zira ripped my throat everything stopped._

I suddenly woke up with sweat that dripped down from my fur and I panted. I tried to catch all of the precious air I could gather. "Hey Kiara," Arrida cheered happily, "do you want to meet the cubs now?" I wanted to take my mind off of the nightmare. "Yeah let's go already." I started to walk out of the cave. 

I followed Arrida thinking about the dream. Does this mean somebody else is going to die? The pride already lost me. How could Zira be such a selfish,  
>thoughtless, heartless, and pure evil lioness?<p>

"Kiara," Arrida interrupted my thoughts, "we are here." I looked up at the cubs that sat in front of me. 2 females and 1 male cub. Oh boy I wonder if he gets a lot of attention from all 3 females. We were all near a waterfall with the water a deep blue. 

Arrida was about to introduce the male cub when he started to talk. "I'm Reston, I hope you and I will be great friends. A funny feeling came to my stomach Reston met his deep teal eyes with mine that I have never seen before. His hair tuff that was pitch black and the chocolate brown pelt was even darker than Kovu's. Reston had a light brown under stomach. 

I couldn't say anything until I choked up "It's great meeting you and trust me I am easy to get along with." "My name is Kiara." I added I couldn't take my eyes off of him..let me just sink this if for.. a while... I have been here for two days and I'm already falling for Reston. That's just great. I like a complete stranger now! That is an accomplishment. 

.

Arrida continued saying the next names "this is Veeva." Veeva had light gray eyes and light peach pelt with light green eyes. Pretty shy but we will see who she really is. 

Arrida's voice was getting annoying when she finally said the last name "this is Sida." Sida had rusty brown pelt, tan under stomach and red orange eyes. Sida was like Veeva quiet and shy. I hope I know their true personalities. 

Then the awkward moment of silence came upon us. 

I had to say something "do you guys want to play hide and seek?" I asked. 

Reston was the first to say "not it." I quickly said it following by Sida and Veeva. Most of the time I'm it but it felt nice to not be it for once. I ran out of the little circle and I found a tree. All of sudden Reston followed me. Oh no, this is going to be awkward with him. 

I started to climb the tree and of course Reston had to follow me! Why? 

I climbed about ten feet in the air when I found a good branch to rest. "You're a good climber." he chuckled. I jumped a little and he scared me. I let a stranger scare me "You're a good climber too." I replied. I looked at his deep teal eyes and I couldn't stop looking at him. "Your eyes are beautiful." he broke the silence. "No your eyes are beautiful." I replied. "No, because mine never change color and your eyes are a scarlet color now." he smiled when he said that. "Thanks." I said embarrassed. I wish that I met everybody tomorrow because I already have a stalker and I don't know what Reston is like. Since he is the only male cub here he could take be a stuck snob that always gets his way. 

I really don't want to go head over heels for this one guy. I like Kovu! For all I know is that Reston here would follow me home when I leave! "Did you gain some of your memory back already?" he questioned me. "No." I said. "Are you sure?" "Yes Reston I'm sure if not then I would said so others wise." I replied. 

"Look you don't have to lie if you're keeping something I won't tell anybody." He said in a soft tone. Why does he care so much? "I swear I'm not hiding anything my memory will come back when it needs to." I said softly. "Yeah whatever." he huffed. He really wants to know but I'm not saying a peep about my life in the pridelands. Now I regret that I told him my real name I wish I also lied about my real name. 

I did not enjoy one minute of sitting next to a complete stranger so I had to leave. I didn't need to tell him any business where I was going so I tried to jump to the closet branch when all of a sudden the branch snapped under our weight. 

Great he is going to be a fat lion and at that moment I got karma for calling him fat when my stomach crashed between the branch under us. The wind was knocked out of me as I gasped for air and I jumped off of that stupid branch. I landed on the cold ground with my paws giving out on my weight. 

I got up as nothing happened and I headed for the cave. I didn't feel like talking to anybody at all right now I wanted to be left alone.

**Reston's P.O.V**

Kiara sure did take a beat down and she acted as if nothing happen. She is a tough female and I like that!Right now she seems a bit on the defensive side but you can't blame her for losing her memory. I want to be close to her because she is more beautiful than Arrida in my opinion and if I can talk to Kiara just right then she can a be an open book. If she does decide to leave than I can follow her, I would leave this small pride for a better one. My only reason I would leave is because of Kiara nothing else.| 

I followed her to the same den she was sleeping and I couldn't help myself I'm attracted toher. When we entered the den she slept in the a small corner. She curled up in a little ball and she didn't want to be near any of us. One half of my brain said leave her alone talk to her tomorrow and the other half of my brain said go sleep next to her. I walked over to Kiara and I slept next to here hoping she wouldn't mind. 

Kiara has to be mine and I will make her mine if it is the last thing I do! I had to do this right if not she will slip out of my grasp. I will not have another lion take her away from me. 

**Phew at last the fixed chapter 2 is now here and sorry for the long update I have been very busy. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. XD ****This time I made Reston obsessive for more drama to stir up in more coming chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last fixed chapter I make and then I will continue on the with the story. I hope you guys enjoy the new fixed chapter 3. Please review I hardly ask because I don't want to sound like I'm begging.**

**Simba's P.O.V**

We lost Kiara because it's my fault I didn't watch over her the way I should have! I was blind to see the fact that Zira wants to make me suffer and she took away my Kiara. If I get my revenge on Zira in cold blood than I'm no different than Scar. I do not want to be like Scar. I need to think about my actions carefully and lying in this den is not going to help it. I had to walk alone and Nala was sleeping next to me with Dynissa in her arms.

I got up slowly and I left the den. The morning sun was barely up and I wanted to look by the river again and I had a feeling that I needed to go the river.

I jogged to the river and the my most favorite lion was there. "Well hello Simba." Draxin chuckled evilly. "Get out now!" I roared. "Now now we don't need a temper now." he harassed. I have had it with him! "You have five seconds to leave before I make you." I hissed deadly. "I rather fight you." he snapped back and with that he pounced at me. I dodged his attack and I ripped my claws through his side. His blood now colored my paw.

I turned around to find him that he bit my back. I roared in pain and I purposely fell back to make him get off of me. When he got off of me he started to wheeze. I slapped his face with all of my claws out leaving five bloody marks all the way across his face.

I pinned him to the ground sinking all tens claws into his chest. I dragged them down all the way to his stomach. I started slashing at his stomach leaving every inch of his stomach filled with claw marks until he grabbed a rock near his left paw and he smacked my head. I stumbled a little and his paw met my face again. My vision was a little bit blurry and I tripped over my own paws and landed flat on my back.

Draxin was about to pin but I rolled out of the way for him to see the ground close up.

I grabbed a medium sized rock that was to my left and I rammed the rock into his head that he let out a painful roar.

Then his claws entered my mane going down my stomach leaving behind a terrible wound.

I dug my claws into his mane scarring his stomach even more. The blood was rushing out of his wounds and he was still going strong.

He sunk his teeth in my shoulder and bit down on his shoulder blade. Break mine and I break yours.

I managed to dislocate his shoulder before he could dislocate mine. I smacked his head sending him to ground. I pinned him to ground and I snarled "I'll let you live, you're a disgrace to be called a lion!" I got off of him walking from the disgraced lion and I hope he dies but instead he limped behind me and he pounced at me.

We rolled until I pinned him again. "It was a great mistake for you to allow me to live." he sneered "It's a mistake I will not make again." I hissed. I entered my massive teeth into his neck passing through his small mane and entering into his throat. I went in deeper while he roared in pain and I didn't stop until he drew his last breath. I wanted to make sure he was dead and I twisted his neck until I heard a loud crack.

"You should have stayed down." I said without any emotion and I walked away from the corpse.

I didn't look back and I headed off to Rafiki's tree.

The walk took awhile until I reached the tree, "Rafiki," I hollered "are you busy?" "What can ol' Rafiki do for you today?" He popped out of a tree branch. "I need you fix me up." "Come in I will clean up the wounds and make 'em properly heal."

I jumped up and I crouch low trying to move around his little home. "Sit down right here." he gestured. Alright as long as you can fix me up you crazy monkey. "Dis is going to sting a little bit." he warned me. Yeah right, I barely feel anything, right "ouch" I cried out. "Don't be such a big baby, Simba." he laughed. I'm not being a baby it stings a little.

Oh well I have to suck it up.

Five minutes went by, "you're done now, here is de medicine you put on every day and night for 2 days." "Thank you Rafiki." He didn't say anything he nodded and I headed home. Home, I couldn't handle the look on Nala's face when I return home.

**Nala's P.O.V**

I no longer feel like hunting, walking, or talking ever since this happened. Before I was an active lioness, since the incident happened I catch some run rays, eat, do nothing and sleep.

Three days have gone by and there is still no sign of Kiara. I lost my baby girl and it's all of my fault. Dynissa is has not been the same since that terrible day. One moment she is depressed and the next moment she craves blood. Especially Zira's blood. I will not let Dynissa become another Scar.

Simba tries his best to comfort me but I leave him out in the cold because I want to be left alone. I didn't feel like sitting here in the dark den and I wanted to catch some sun rays outside on the peak. Dynissa was no longer in my arms and I headed outside well I limped outside.

I saw Dynissa sitting on the peak of Priderock all alone. I wasn't the only one excluding myself out of all of the activities. I sat down next to her, "how are you feeling kiddo?" "The same as yesterday Mom." she snapped. "Dynissa you need to talk to me you can't keep your emotions bottled up." A single tear escaped her eye. "I need to be strong." she choked out. I grabbed her and I hugged her so tight that I didn't want to let go. "Dynissa, it's okay to cry and I know it's good to be strong, there are times you need to let go." I whispered.

Like I'm the one to talk because I have bottled up my emotions.

"I know Mom, I just don't understand why Zira lives and Kiara is gone?" "What has Kiara ever done to deserve this?" 

"I don't know kiddo." I soothed her. I caught myself, if I added everything happens for a reason then, I didn't want to expect what she would do next. I wouldn't be able to control her. "How come Dad doesn't rage war on the Outsiders already?" she asked irritated. "Dynissa if we come down to war, we would be the same as the Outsiders craving death and blood." I soothed her. If we did rage war then we are no different from the Zira. That's what makes us different. We have a warm heart they have a cold heart.

She started to sob softly, "let it out kiddo, and don't worry we will bring back Kiara." I patted my paw on her back while I comforted her.

I looked up the sky and I prayed, _Mufasa please bring back Kiara in one piece. _It would mean the world to me.

Since I already lost one daughter, now this time I would lay down my life to keep Dynissa alive. I promise this time I won't let go.

While I comforted Dynissa I saw Simba climb up the steps with leaves wrapped around his body. My heart dropped, "Simba what happened?" I choked out. "Draxin fought me near the river and I'm fine nothing broken while he is dead." Simba said quickly.

I felt relieved that he is alive but I wanted him to hug me. Luckily he saw my face and he sat down next to us. He hugged us tightly never wanting to let go and I didn't leave him out this time.

This is what I need the most, a hug and love.

**At last chapter three is fixed and done. I ended it short because I'm being a very cruel and lazy writer. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review! I do accept constructive criticism! **


	4. Chapter 4

_** CHAPTER 4**_

_** THIS TIME WE ARE SET IN THE PRIDE LANDS**_

_** DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXPECT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS**_

_** ENJOY**_

_**JONNY2B SORRY I HAVE NOT FOLLOWED YOUR ADVICE ON THE FONT SET UP BUT I WILL FIX THE PROBLEM FOR SURE**_

_** STARLIGHT'S P.O.V **_

One entire week has gone and no sign of Kiara. Nobody has given up hope even when it has come to the worst. It's like what Mom has said I have to keep moving forward because this pain will destroy me. I believe her. The sun was beginning to rise and I headed outside watching the sun rise. The mixture of of the yellow, red, purple, and orange was beautiful.

My mom came outside asking me "you okay kiddo?" "Mom I'm fine it's hard to move on." "I know kiddo but at times it's the thing to do." "I know Mom I have to be strong." "Come on I am going to teach you how to hunt now for you huntress test." I couldn't believe it I am going to learn how to hunt and maybe learn how to fight.

The waterhole was a perfect place to learn how to pounce. The savannah was beautiful but the day was beginning to warm up. I bent down first to take a drink when my mom pushed me in. She jumped in making me sink to the bottom again. I tried to reach the surface when my mom was relaxing in the corner. " I thought you were suppose to teach me how to pounce." " Why don't we enjoy this time we have together," she gave me a relax tone " the water doesn't hurt anybody."

I wanted to enjoy this moment because it is rare for her to spend time with me. Every moment I was alone and silent I kept thinking about Kiara. Is she

dead or is she not? The water hole brought back the great times we have had together.

_FLASH BACK_

"Hey Starlight wanna see who is the fastest to race to the waterhole?" "Your on Kiara!" I had to brag " like I said I am faster than you are." "Will see about that." with her smirk. She has her mom's smirk. "READY SET GO!" we both yelled at the same time. We ran as if we were being chased by some deadly hyenas .

She was a head of me when the water hole was in sight but I pulled a fast one to trip her. I meant to make her fall back wards but she went forward

instead. " ouch eef snap!" Face plant to the water. I laughed so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. She resurfaced out splashing water at me. I jumped in having our little water war.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Still thinking about her?" I snapped back into reality when Mom asked me that. "I try not to but its hard" "I know," in her soothing voice. We got out of the water and my hunting lessons. She whispered in my ear "stay low to the ground, watch were you step and not a sound." "Here is your first target." A little butterfly was on a rock. I began to move forward without making sound.

I jumped forward and I caught the butterfly. "Mom what do I do now?" "Its your choice free it or it's your trophy. I let it go. "Mom how did I do?" "For the first time an excellent job." I was full of joy. "What's next?" without hiding my joy. "That's it for today when you're a little bit bigger well see how you hunt down bigger prey." "Okay Mom"

Then she pushed me back in the water hole. "Heyy that's not fair." I said in annoyed voice. "My bad but you have to always watch your back." She jumped in and our splash war began again. One lesson I have learned is enjoy the time you have with your family and friends because the least expected things happen to us.

_** NALA'S P.O.V**_

One week has gone by with no sign of Kiara. My shoulder blade is fully healed but my heart will never be whole again without her. As for Dynissa it is still tough for her to handle the loss of her sister. I know how to take her mind off of what happened. I'll teach her how to hunt. I stepped out of the den to see Dynissa on the peak of Pride Rock. My shadow blocked her the sunlight that was on her fur. She turned slowly to face. "Come on Dynissa I am going to teach you how to hunt." For the first time I saw her aqua orbs beam with joy. " Where are we going?" _**" **_We are heading to the grasslands." Right at that moment she ran down the steps.

I was happy to see her happy again I hope her happiness lasts for a while. "Mom you are so slow we will probably get there by dusk." Alright then I will race you there!" I took a head start leaving her behind when she quickly began to run. I heard her laughter after a week of deep depression. The wind whistling in my ears when we began to reach the grasslands.

I let her win to give her more joy. " I win!" She happily yelled out. She nuzzled my leg and I bent down to nuzzle her. "Mom we will always be best friends right?" " I'll always be here for you." I didn't want to let her go. How could I? "Mom I'm ready." she said in a soft whisper. I happily replied " Okay kiddo the first thing to do is stay low to the ground." " Every time you move forward always watch were you step." " Steady yourself to easily run and jump after your prey." I tried to look for something for her to attack something that is more her size. I little butterfly was sitting on a rock. "Alright Dynissa I want you to try to catch the butterfly." "I'm ready Mom."

_** DYNISSA'S P.O.V **_

This is my time to show my mom I am ready to catch the butterfly. I positioned myself the way my mom told. Stay low to the ground, watch my steps. I went further to the butterfly with out my prey knowing I was near. I was about one foot away from the butterfly. I jumped forward and I successfully caught my first prey. I was so happy I could just scream off my head. "Mom did I do good?"

"Are you kidding my you did great for your first hunt!" "Mom should I let it go?" "You could let it go or keep it as your first trophy to a successful hunt." I couldn't kill it, not yet. I released my paw to let the little butterfly fly away to be free and live.

" What are we doing next?" "We are heading home the sun is beginning to set." That sucks I couldn't continue and we have to go home. "Mom we does this again sometime. A smile formed and she said "of course anytime you want to do this again." I was so happy nothing could ruin this special moment. I nuzzled my mom's leg before she left. She began to nuzzle me. Our backs were turned to the sun to head back home.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART IS


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

You Are the One for Me

IN THIS CHAPTER WE ARE BACK WITH KIARA AND PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!

KIARA'S P.O.V

One week has gone by in my new life. It's still hard for me to get use to. In two years I will return home and no one will stop mr. The sun is setting and that means everybody will be in the den. The pride is very small here because there are 15 members.

Reston came out of nowhere when he asked "are you coming inside yet?" I quickly said "not yet I want to watch the sunset and gaze up at the stars." "Does that remind you of your home.\?" I didn't know what to say because at the same time his eyes were full of concern.

Maybe he does like me but I can not tell the difference. Say something dummy! "Sitting out here gazing at the stars reminds me of something but I can never figure it out." "I'm not trying to make you feel worse I'm trying to help," He said in a sweet voice.

The silence was broken when he said "sometimes when I fell lonely I look up at the stars because I know my parents are up there watching over me, protecting me;" "I am a rouge because I never did meet my parents because they died when I was two weeks old and they left me here knowing I would be safe."

"Reston I am so sorry about your parents." "Kiara, it's because it happened a while back and one day I would be reunited with my parents." He seemed fine with his normal tone after what he told me.

I didn't know what to say because I use to felt like that before and how am I suppose to explain to Reston by the way I am a lost princess who was a attacked by a crazy lioness. What if this pride and my are pride enemies who would kill me because of where I come from. Sometimes I wish I was not a princess because people give me extra treatment because I am a princess. I wish they didn't because I want to be treated fairly. Not more not less of a treatment.

"Don't worry about Reston I'll get my memory back someday." Then he gave me a cute smile. I really do like him. Even though I am a cub. I didn't know what to say because my heart was in my throat and this is happening by sitting next to Reston! Come on keep it together you fool!

My voice didn't want to work, and it felt like my heart kept skipping a beat every time I looked in those deep teal eyes. Reston is not your average cub because he knows when somebody is in a bad mood and he tries to fix it. I can't handle this feeling I had to do something. "Reston, I am going to go to sleep I enjoyed spending time with you we should do this some time again." I am a 6 month old cub that came up with the worst excuse.

"Me too Kiara we will do this again," he said in a cheerful voice. "Good night sleep tight." "Good night." he said again with a cute smile. I headed towards the den. I found a good spot to to lie down. Before I could go to sleep I remembered a flashback of my mom.

_ FLASHBACK_

_ I was in the den resting in my mom's arms when she told me a story of Dad and her going to the elephant graveyard. "Then how come you and Dad get mad at me and Dynissa," I said in a annoying tone, "when we wander off the Pride Rock if you guys did the same thing?" "Kiara, we tell you this because we love and I would never be the same the if I lost you and Dynissa." she said in a sweet tone. I could see her point. "Mom we will always be together right?"_

_ "Of course kiddo I am not that old." still in the same the sweet tone. " I didn't mean that Mom." I know she was just joking around. I nuzzled my mom and she nuzzled me back. " I love you Mom." "I love you too Kiara and I will always be here for you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A single tear fell out of my eye when the light of the memory came back to me. I needed to crybecause I could not hold it all in anymore. When I smile I am pretending I am happy but deep inside my soul is crying for my home, family and friends. Every memory brings up tears but I need to be strong like my mom. Soon after that I went off to sleep.

RESTON'S P.O.V

Why can I not talk her? She is so easy to talk to. My tongue feels heavy, my stomach does flips, and my heart is beating in my throat with every minute I was with Kiara. Calm down I need to think this through first to know what I need to do. Here is the idea I will take her to take to the meadow or bring her a flower for it to be our special place to be togther.

Who is the smart one here? It is the one and only me! Now I'm going to call it a rest to have plenty of energy and enjoy the time with Kiara tomorrow.

The sun wasn't even out yet but I wanted to take Kiara to the meadow by the time the sun was up. I scanned the den to see find Kiara. I went over to her to wake her up but I saw a smile on her face while she was asleep. I nudged her chin to wake her up. "Kiara get up I want to take you somewhere special." I whispered. She opened one eye when she said in a sleepy tone, "alright I'm up."

I raced out of the den to give her the hint to hurry her little furry butt. "Would you relax Reston I am slowly but surely coming along!" " Sorry Kiara," I said in a happy tone " I really need to take you to this special place." "Alright I will pick up my pace." She giggled the last sentence. I like everything she does because that is what makes her special, unique, and somebody I'm lucky to have in my life.

When we finally reached our destination, the meadow was beautiful. The flowers were dark red, golden yellow, and dark purple. "I can see why you wanted me to pick up the peace." Her breathe was taken away because the sky still had different hues.

"I thought we um this could be our place to hang out together." Kiara happily said "of course Reston this place is amazing!" My mission was complete. "Do you want to play tag or something?" She replied "alright I am not it!" "Hey no fair I'm not ready!" 'Kiara already began to run when she hollered back "come on slow poke you have to keep up with me."

I ran after tackling her to the ground but when I thought I was able to pin her down she did a flip that made me land on my back. Her deep red eyes met my teal eyes. Our muzzles were inches apart. My first kiss was inches away but Kiara blushed that made her get off of me.

My first kiss almost happened within seconds and it quickly vanished within seconds. Awkward silence came upon us and I had to break it somehow. "I didn't know you could do that." "I didn't even know I could do that," Kiara said it with a painful tone." it's nothing Reston it was a lucky chance I got you."

I wanted to test that so I tackled Kiara again. At first we rolled a couple of times until Kiara pinned me again. "Now this is not beginners luck." I said it with a smirk. "Maybe it's not beginners luck because." She didn't finish her sentence and I could tell something was wrong.

Kiara quickly said "do you want to do something else?" " Of course but what do you want to do?" "If you don't mind we could look at the clouds and see what kind of things they make?" "I want to do that." I said in a cheerful tone.

KIARA'S P.O.V

I had a nice dream when Reston whispered "Kiara get up I want to take you somewhere special." My dream was ruined because I was back home safe and sound. "Alright I'm up." I said sleepily. Reston ran out of the cave by the time I got up and then he was giving me grief for being so slow. I wanted to go where he said it was special place. Might as will get it over with.

The special place Reston wanted to take me was a meadow. The meadow was beautiful with the flowers being dark red, golden yellow, and dark purple. Instead of having a clear blue sky, the sky had different hues of yellow, red, and orange.

Reston interrupted my thoughts when he said "I thought um this could be our place to hang out together." This guy must be nuts because this place was wonderful for us to hang out together. "Of course Reston!" I said in a happy tone. Reston asked "do you want to play tag?" "Alright I'm not it!" I ran as fast as I could when I heard Reston holler back "Hey no fair I'm not ready!"

I hollered back "come on slow poke you have to keep up with me." Reston is a fast runner because soon the guy caught up with and tackled me to the ground. I used the flip trick Mom uses to pin Dad and it worked well because I pinned Reston to the ground. Reston's eyes met mine and our muzzles were inches away from each other.

My first kiss could happen but since I pinned Reston it reminded me of Mom and Dad. I missed my home. I blushed in front of Reston. What a complete idiot I am. I quickly got off of him. Yet again my heart skipped a beat. Awkward silence came upon us and he said " I didn't know you could do that." I tried to hide my pain when I said "it's nothing Reston it was a lucky chance I got you." The painful tone came out.

Reston didn't believe me because he tackled me again. I wanted to prove it was beginners luck but I pinned him again. "Now this is not beginners luck." he said it with a smirk." "Maybe it's not beginners luck because." I couldn't finish my sentence. I have tried to forget about my home but the memories come back that give me more pain.

I said quickly "do you want to do something else?" " Of course but what do you want to do?" "If you don't mind we could look at the clouds and see what kind of shapes they make?" "I want to do that." he said in a cheerful tone.

Our bodies were on the floor next to each other. Reston yelled "check it out I see an elephant!" If you look at the right side of the elephant I see a baby rabbit with the fluffy tail." Reston made our eyes connect again after what I said. "Kiara if you need to tell me something just tell me I won't tell anybody." Reston had a sincere tone "I cross my heart to keep your secret."

If I tell him I would bawl so hard in front of him about my life in the Pridelands. I still want to keep him in the dark until I am ready to go home to tell him. "It hurts to not remember my life before I lost my memory." I said in a painful tone.

My anger began to rise because none of this would have never happen if Zira was dead! I was deep in my thoughts again because Reston said "If you need anything I am here for you." A smile came to my face because of what Reston said "thank you Reston."

RESTON'S P.O.V

When I was lying next to Kiara my heart was beating so fast in my chest I could swear Kiara could even hear it. I know she was in pain because she didn't say anything after she found the rabbit. "Kiara if you need to tell me something just tell me I won't tell anybody." I said in a sincere tone "I cross my heart to keep your secret." "It hurts to not remember my life before I lost my memory." she said in a painful tone.

Kiara was quiet again because she was lost in deep thought. Maybe she was trying to remember what happened. I wasn't trying to be rude but I said "If you need anything I am here for you." A smile came to her face because when she said "thank you Reston."

Time quickly went by because we missed lunch and we headed back home to have the evening meal. "Kiara we should do this again." I broke the silence when we began to head home. "Are you kidding me Reston, of course we will do this again!" She said in a cheerful tone.

Maybe next time I could get my first kiss when she pins me down again. When I first met Kiara I had a little crush but now it's something much more than a crush.

KIARA'S P.O.V

Time went by because we missed lunch and we began to head back to the den. I can't call this place my home. Reston said "Kiara we should do this again." Reston is truly nuts because I love to be with him. "Are you kidding me Reston, of course we will do this again!" We headed back to the den in silence. My crush for Reston is something much than it was before. My mind is being clouded with this because what if he doesn't like me back? Time will tell if he likes me or not.

When we arrived everybody had ate their fill and were inside already. Reston and I ate our fill to call it a night. Since I have been here for a day. Today was the best day and I hope it continues to be that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back for the next chapter and sorry for the long update end of the testing have been coming along with teachers giving school work and my mom limiting me to use my laptop. (sigh) Here is chapter 6 Please R&R **

** Kiara's P.O.V**

I was up very early before Reston and I was enjoying the sun rise. Arrida was up early too because she asked me " Do you mind if we talk somewhere private?" I didn't know what this was about so I said "sure." She moved her head for me to follow her and away we went. A breeze was whistling in my ears as we came closer to a small cave. The cave wasn't dark but very small.

We were inside the cave when Arrida asked "do you like Restin more as a friend?" with a serious tone. I was speechless because if I told her the truth then all hell would break loose when a girl is jealous. I learned that the hard way when a girl likes the boy you also like.

"No I just like Reston as a friend there is nothing special going on and nothing special will ever happen between us." I said quickly. That statement was a complete lie because that is not how I truly feel about Reston. \

Arrida looked at me straight in the eyes to make sure I was not lying. "You know I want do not want us to be enemies so if you ever stab me in the back" Arrida snarled at me "or even take Reston away from me." Arrida said in an acidly tone " I'll make your "life miserable." "I am clear?" "Crystal clear." I said quickly. She really was head over heels for Reston and he most likely doesn't like Arrida.

She began walking around me whipping her tail in my face snarling at me " now how does that feel?" "What more can I say I have no feelings for Reston." I snarled back. Arrida had a evil grin on her face. "Kiara, I truly hate to be you right now." "You lost your memory, your family and the sad thing about your parents is they don't care about because they see you as a worthless cub." "How does that feel?" she continued snarling. I sneered through my teeth " you don't know anything about my family or my life!"

" I suppose you know anything about my family" I shot back "Look hotshot it's the truth and the truth hurts the worst." Arrida kept using her acidly tone, " did you really lose your memory or are you just lying to all of us because your hiding something." " When I first saw you had wounds and more days went by you would just zone out into your own little world." I snarled " You really think you know me because you don't I zone out into my own world because I am trying to remember I past, my family, and where I came from." My blood was boiling and I wanted to attack her to make her shut up.

I began snarling again " if you know what is good for you, you better shut the hell up!" She stopped walking and gave me a death look saying " you dare challenge me?" I sneered " I won't back down." Arrida gave me a shocked look and began to walk away. She began to slowly walk towards to the exit of the cave.

I turned my back on her because I was uninterested her. That was the biggest mistake because the next thing I know I was tackled to the ground by Arrida. She tried to pin me but I used the trick my mom uses to flip the attacker. I successfully pinned Arrida to the ground.

"I gave you a fair warning, Arrida" I said in a calm voice. " Do not test me." "Then I guess you won't turn down a little spar Kiara?" she cocked up an eyebrow. "Bring it on." I replied. I got off of her to make it a fair fight. She gave me a sly smile and then she jumped at me. I was in my pounce position when I quickly rolled out of the way and she hit the wall head on. At first she was dizzy but she quickly got up as if nothing happened.

"You are a better fighter than I though you are" she said in a sly tone. " You never know who is the strongest, even the person you least expect it." I cocked back. She came at me again but this time I didn't dodge out of the way. Her paws tried to aim straight for my chest to easily pin me but I flipped her again. Arrida is a quick learner because she knows about my little strategy. We went rolling for about 3 times until I pinned her again.

"Let me up Kiara and I swear I'll leave you alone" she quivered a bit." "You swear you'll leave me alone." I said in a stern voice. " I promise I swear." She said in desperation. I gave her a stern look before I got off of her. " Kiara, I promise to not I swear I won't make your life miserable." "I promise I won't either Arrida." I said in a calm tone. With that side note I got off of Arrida for the last time and I headed out for the exit to find a private place.

RESTON'S P.O.V

I saw Kiara get up with her following Arrida and I decided to follow them. I kept a good distance away from them so they wouldn't see me. I saw the place Arrida was taking Kiara and I had a strong feeling to still follow the. When girls have a private conversation, that means it's very important.

Once Kiara and Arrida were in the cave I hung outside to secretly listen to their conversation. The first question that Arrida asked Kiara was if she liked me more as a friend. My heart skipped a beat because this is the moment of truth to know if Kiara has same feelings I have for her. It was a moment of silence when Kiara said she didn't have the same feelings for me. She just liked me as a friend. Kiara even said she nothing special is happening and nothing special will ever happen between the two of us.

I ran away to find a private place to understand what I just heard. I was working my muscles too much but I went to my old hiding spot that was near the meadow. At the meadow there was a little cave that I use to hang out by myself.

Once I reached the cave I went to the darkest part of the cave to think by myself.

My heart was torn into two, tears were beginning to fall from my eyes, and my soul was empty. I thought she cared about me but it turns out she doesn't. She just probably used me for something. I was clouded in rage,betrayal,and to never be cared for by any lioness.

How could I have been to stupid to not have noticed this. Love is blind that it can be heaven or hurt like hell. This is exactly what happened to me that I fell in love and this is were it took me. I could just tell off Kiara but why should I? Talking to Kiara will bring me more pain along with hatred. I was shaking because of how pissed I was about this. I punched the wall that soon enough I cut my paw. A little bit of blood was seeping out of my paw but it I rather feel physical pain than emotional pain.

What am I suppose to do with Kiara staying here? I could run away but how am I going to survive? I could leave when I am 2 years old. That brings up another situation I would be alone with no one caring about me. Then again I might as well leave because no one here needs me. I am nobody and I will die as nobody.

KIARA'S P.O.V

I ran until I found a little burrow hole near a tree in the meadow. I curled myself to a ball thinking about what had just happened today. My parents will never find me until I do something. I don't want lions and lioness to know I am a princess because they treat you with special care and I want to be treated as an ordinary cub. I haven't cried at all because I need to be strong. I know one day I will be reunited with my parents. One day.

I wanted to stay in here until the sun began to set down. Unfortunately the day was about midday because the sun was at it highest. I wanted to stay awake to continue remembering about my family. Soon enough I fell asleep that I couldn't win the fight to stay awake.

_ I was back in the Pride Lands as if nothing happened between Zira. I was still a cub. My mom was right staring at me. The dream felt so real I ran straight to my mom. Her distance kept increasing that I couldn't keep up with her. I ran as fast as my legs could carry. I pounced at Mom but she became dust. _

_ I searched for Mom until I yelled "Mom where are I am finally home?" I saw Pride Rock and I ran straight home. I ran so fast that I felt my heart racing to the point I thought it was going to burst. I finally reached the peak of Pride Rock when I saw blood spilled everywhere. _

_ Every lioness was dead even the cubs. I went in the den when I saw my parents and Dynissa lying on the floor. I ran over to my parents nudging them to wake up and nudging Dynissa to wake up. "Mom, Dad, Dynissa please wake up I home at last!" _

_ Tears were escaping my eyes when I kept trying to wake them up. Then I heard a cold voice calling me " Kiara they can no longer hear you because they are all dead." I turned around and I saw Zira. She was covered in blood and so much blood that it covered her paws and muzzle. "Why would you do something so cruel!" I yelled back. "One simple reason because your father murdered my mate!" "Scar deserved to be murdered!" I sneered. _

_ " A life for a life just remember that you little brat and now you will join your dead family!" I was scared because I wanted to wake up and I couldn't move. Her paw swiped my throat and my nightmare was over._

I woke up with heavy breathing and I was covered in sweat. I kept telling myself it was just a nightmare I know my family is still alive. I know it. I realized the sun was gone and the moon was out. I stretched out my limbs to head back the cave of the pride. As I walked I prayed my family was alive and well. I looked up to the stars "Grandpa Mufasa if you can hear please guide me home." "Please" I whispered.

I slowly walked until I reached the cave and I saw what was left over the evening meal, a zebra. I wasn't really hungry so I ate very little. I stayed outside since the weather was nice and I sat there lost in my own thoughts. Remembering what my life was like all of this happened.

I let my tears loose because I couldn't keep my tears bottled up anymore. My tears were cascading soaking my fur around my eyes. I cried myself to sleep.

**I deeply apologize for the long update because I was very busy towards April and May. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6 and I'll try to post chapter 7 soon since school is now out for me. I wish you guys a great Summer. **

**Peace out**

** ~Mimoo01**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER7

** I am truly sorry I have not updated in such a life time because I was very busy and I was on vacation so I tried my best to make this chapter long due to my absent. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

** Now its time to meet Kovu's and Vitanis parents in this chapter. Jonny2b gave me permission to use his method from his story with Vitani and Kovu having different parents.**

KOVU'S P.O.V

` The sun was barely rising when I woke up the next morning. The sun rays were entering the den and I stayed in my sleeping position to make it look like I was asleep. I'm grateful I have the best parents in the world along with my sister Vitani. I look exactly like my Dad who's name is Roka. My deep green eyes are from my mom who's name is Rina. Vitani looks similar to out Mom but she has Mom's light tan fur. Vitani has Dad's dark blue eyes. I stayed in my position while I was lost in my thoughts.

I began thinking about how strong the pride is since Kiara went missing after a month. The search parties became smaller and smaller as time went by. King Simba and Queen Nala still look for Kiara whenever they have a chance. Dynissa who has kept it together since she is still the same happy, funny, cheerful, and loving cub.

If it is the one thing that kills me the most is that Kiara will never I liked her more as a friend before she went missing. I had a crush on her and now I will never be able to tell her that face to face. I wish I told her before when I did have many chances that I just wasted the chances. Now she is gone.

NALA'S P.O.V

The morning sun made its way through the den with small sun rays. Dynissa was sleeping in my arms while, I was wide awake and I was lost in my

thoughts thinking about Kiara. One month has gone since Zira dropped Kiara in the river. Do I believe that Kiara is dead? No because I know that there is a chance that Kiara is still alive, I just know it. The pride can think I am crazy but that is okay because I know it is true.

Dynissa began to wake up. " Good morning Mom", she whispered. I nuzzled her while whispering back "Good morning sweetheart." "Mom can we practice my hunting skills again, please?" she begged me "Alright but I want you to be very careful and quietly to exit the den." I replied.

I whispered to her "you get up first and I will meet you outside so we can leave." With that she quietly exited the den while I tried to leave my mate's side quietly. One paw at time to not wake anybody up and sure enough I was out of the den. Dynissa sat at the peak of the Pride Rock watching the sunrise. I went over to her side and sat down next to her.

"You okay kiddo?" "You seem lost in deep thought right now." I asked. "I am fine Mom, I was waiting for you that's all." A smile came to my face "Come on kiddo we don't have all day." I began to walk down the steps. Dynissa ran in front of me to go to the grasslands where we practice.

We nearly reached the grasslands when Dynissa asked "Mom, why did Zira kill Kiara?" "You never told me." Suddenly we stopped walking because I knew she would ask the question again. I could tell her when she is older but why would I want to do that? I might as well tell her the answer instead of making her wait for the true answer.

"Dynissa I am going to tell you the history of our family's past that you do not fully know." I tried keep my voice steady, "Zira killed your sister because she wanted a life for a life." My voice began to shake as I continued. "Your Great Uncle Scar killed your Grandfather Mufasa so he would become king."At that time Zira was falling in love with Scar."

"Scar wanted to finish the job by trying to jump and landing on top of your father while he was on the ground but at the last moment he used his hind legs to make Scar jump over the edge of the Priderock." "Scar went rolling down the hill and landed on the ground with most of the hyenas surrounding him." "Scar came face to face with the hyenas and he said that they were his friends" "The 3 hyenas told the other hyenas thbout what they heard so they turned on Scar and they killed him."

(We all know the history so I let's skip on to the next part) 

I started to sneer on this part "Zira's perspective on the situation is that your father supposedly killed Scar when it was his own hyenas that killed him." "Your father made the executive decision to exile Zira any lioness that remained loyal to Scar because he saw the evil inside of them." "Before they would murder any one since she started to go insane after what happened." "If Zira entered the lands, I pound of flesh would be the punishment." I had to calm down at the moment because I saw the fear, anger, and hatred in Dynissa's eyes. That was when I pulled her in close and I fell to the ground to comfort my baby girl. I started to nuzzle her to comfort her. She softly whispered "Mom what are we going to do with Zira?" "We have to kill her before she kills anybody else

I know we have to kill Zira before she does more harm to our family but what I was I suppose to say? "Dynissa." I said in a strong tone, "We haven't killed Zira because she is a coward and cowards know how to survive."

I looked at Dynissa right in the eyes to see what emotions were inside of her eyes. This time her emotions were anger and hatred. "I don't know why she deserves to live and Kiara is gone now!" Dynissa spat out quickly. After what she said I saw the darkness inside of her that Scar had inside of him. I knew with that look she wanted to kill Zira slowly and painfully. I was completely shock. I didn't want my daughter to end up like Scar with hatred and darkness inside of her.

"Dynissa" I said in a stern tone, "I know what Zira did was unexplained and one day she will pay for what she has done." " I do not want you to end up like Scar to the point he were had no heart and no conscience."

"Your right Mom" Dynissa muttered "I better think twice and act last before I do anything stupid." I hugged her tighter and I whispered softly in her ear "Dynissa I can't lose you too."

Her response was she curled up in a ball leaning against and whispering back "What will happen to me with Zira still around here?" "Nothing will happen to you as long as I am still breathing and fighting for you my baby girl." I whispered back.

By now the moon had risen completely but how I could I ruin this treasured moment that I am spending with Dynissa. If she wanted to go home she would have told me by now and I am willing to leave when she is ready to leave. "Mom" she said softly "can we sleep in the grass." "Of course kiddo" I said as I got up. "Why don't you lead the way" I told her. "Okay Mom" she said with a smile. At first she looked like she didn't know which way to go but she started to go to the direction of Priderock.

As we began to walk away I had a strange feeling that somebody was watching us. I couldn't see anything which didn't help my feeling but I jogged a little to stay right behind Dynissa. Soon enough we reached Priderock while my strange feeling left.

I sat down lying on my stomach and Dynissa was lying against my chest with her little head under my chin. About 5 minutes later Dynissa was completely asleep and I rested my head lightly on top of her body feeling her breathing that was moving very slowly. I closed eyes and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up because Dynissa was trying to squirm her way out. I lifted up my head for her to be able to move and stretch her limbs. "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake up you." She said. I replied back, " It's okay kiddo I needed to wake up." "Mom we can practice my hunting skills, please?" She begged me. "First off we need to head back to Priderock to have breakfast then we will leave." I chuckled.

I started to head towards Priderock while Dynissa sprinted in front of me. She really wants to practice her hunting skills. I can't blame her because that is how I was when my Mom started me to teach how to hunt. I picked up my pace so I could make her practice more.

By the time I reached Priderock I saw Dynissa munching down the leftovers of the zebra that was caught from yesterday. I had to tease her "slow down kiddo I don't want you to puke when we practice." I said with a smirk. "Mom" she whined "I won't puke when we practice because if we walk slowly to the grasslands, the food would have settled down already." I didn't want her to practice in the green grasslands I wanted to practice in the meadow where the grass is a light gold color.

One of the main keys of hunting is to be very quiet to catch your prey. My little experiment for Dynissa is to see if she can easily sneak up on me and land on my back without me knowing until I felt her paws.

" We are not going to practice in the grasslands, I want us to practice in the meadow." "What do you have planned for me to do Mom?" She sasked curiously. "You just need to wait and see." I said in a sly tone. I started eating my fill from the zebra. Dynissa stopped eating and went over to the edge of Priderock.

Once I ate my fill I walked over and asked "You ready to leave?" "I'm ready to leave," she said in a cheerful tone. Soon we went down the steps and headed off for the meadow.

Once we reached the meadow I told her "okay so the plan is I'm going to lie down right here and I want you to run a little far from where I am going to be." "Once you have a little bit of distance between me, I want you to try to sneak up on me without me hearing you and you have to land on my back successfully." She looked at me like I was completely crazy. "I'll try my best Mom." She muttered. She took off in the direction and I plopped myself on the ground waiting.

I didn't know how far she went but I didn't hear anything. I had to admit she was pretty quiet for her first time. At least she inherited my hunting skills.

I heard a twig snap and I turned my head in the direction to see if she was still there. I didn't I see any movement. That was a good strategy for a distraction but if this was real, the prey would have ran away already. I felt little paws land perfectly on my back.

She walked up my back and she put her head on top of mine. "Was that good enough Mom?" she asked. I looked up "Kiddo, that was just perfect right there expect you really have to watch where you step because to not scare away the prey." I said in my proud tone. "What are we going to practice now Mom?" she asked with excitement in her tone. When I was about to speak I heard a hiss "my my how I hate to ruin this special a moment." I tried to find where the voice was coming from and it was no other than Zira.

"Dynissa get down." I said quickly. She didn't waste a second getting down. Once she was down I stood over her. "Zira, you better leave because I will NOT HESISATE TO KILL YOU AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I snarled. I was ready to rip out her throat. " Oh Nala, the scars never fully heal, scars just fade away very slowly and now feel the pain I still feel when Scar was murdered!" She spat. "A life for a life!"

How dare she say that! "You dare take away a life that was innocent!" I hissed " Zira I have always known you were a coward but I would have never that you would have gone that low!" " If it is the one thing you did learn it was how to kill somebody in cold blood and how to be a true coward!" I growled. " I am going to make you beg for mercy you little bitch!" She snapped back. That was when my blood began to boil because of what she had said to me! I am the bitch here? She better think again because she is the bitch!" "I liked to see you try you worthless coward!" I hollered acidly.

I made her snap because she attacked me while Dynissa looked at me with fear. I tried to pin her but she used her hind legs to throw over her. The wind was knocked out when I landed hard on back. "Now Nala I am going to take the one thing that will truly kill!" She laughed in an evil tone. I she was going to try to kill Dynissa in front of me. I will not let the same mistake happen with her!

I ran towards her "over my dead body!" I spat. I tackled Zira to ground and I yelled at Dynissa " I want you to hide somewhere far from here and do not leave until I find you!" I looked at Dynissa and I wanted her to see it in my eyes I needed her to leave. "Just hide I promise I'll be fine!" I yelled.

She looked at me as if I was lying but she ran because she knew it would be better. "This is what a mother would do to make sure her daughter is alive!" Zira replied mockingly. I pressed my paws down on her throat with my claws and I snarled "I warned you I will not hesitate to kill you and I will die to make my daughter is alive and well!" "I will make you die slowly and painfully!" Zira gritted through her teeth.

Then she dug her nails deep in my forelegs that I tried to not roar in pain. I quickly got off of her and the cuts were from my half down my forelegs and all the way down. Blood was quickly running out of my arms fast as water flows. "I have always hated that mouth of yours that I could never make it shut up until now!" Zira roared. We ran towards each other and she slammed her paw in my cheek leaving five cuts. Next she bit down on my back that I roared in pain.

My claws easily pierced through Zira's stomach and I slowly yet painfully made my claws go done midway until she released grip on my back. Blood was flowing out of her stomach while I felt my blood leaking down my back. Zira came charging at me slamming her paw into my head one after another. _Smack,smack,smack,smack. _After the fourth hit I fell backwards while my vision was blurry. Zira pinned me to the ground.

Her claws were out and she slowly took one nail to enter in my cheek. Zira painfully made her claw slash through the top of my muzzle all the way to bottom of my other eye. " I thought you were suppose to give me pain and not just tickle me." I sarcastically snarled. "This is nothing," Zira hissed through her teeth "to what you are going to feel when I kill your other darling daughter in front of you!" "You leave my daughter out of this!" I scoffed back.

She pressed her paws with her claws out down on my throat. All of the air was no longer flowing through my lungs. I was wheezing and Zira came close to my ear whispering "what feels worst Nala?" she whispered deadly "feeling physical pain or emotional pain?" I looked at straight in her eyes, I gasped out, "you... can't... break... me down... so... easily" I was wheezing even more now but the pressure was released with what I said to Zira. The moment I distracted her the weight on my hind legs were also released. I used my hind legs to throw her off of me. Slowly my breathing became normal while I began coughing,choking, and gasping all of the air I took in.

I felt as if my brain was about to pop out of my head. I could not stand up straight without falling back down. A warm bubbly feeling came up my throat and I coughed up blood. The warm blood was slowly dripping out of the side of my mouth. Was this the last day I am going to live? Was this the last day I was going to be with my daughter, mate and the rest of the pride?

If it is the last I live then I must have Zira perish along side me! 

My blood kept rushing out of me when I turned where I threw off Zira. No sign of her, typical of her to run away when she is near death. Zira came from behind me and bit down on the back of my neck and Zira tackled me to the ground. I turned to face her so she wouldn't break my neck. Zira bit down on my throat showing no sign of mercy as her teeth went in deeper of my neck. Zira dug her claws in my chest and she made her claws rip through my insides half way down my stomach.

I saw dark circles coming into my vision when I felt my stomach feel more claws rip through my intestines. She kept clawing at my stomach when I coughed up more blood. The dark circles became bigger. This is the day I am going to die was the only thought that was racing through my mind. "Dynissa... I am... sorry... I couldn't... save you..." Zira's teeth went in deeper until the only thing I saw was darkness.

ZIRA'S P.O.V

I was very satisfied with my kill. The queen has fallen now! Alongside the king and the other royal brat she perish as well. I checked on Nala's breathing and it was very slow and shallow. By the time Simba finds her she will be long gone. I slowly walked more towards the direction the other brat ran away so I could always finish her short life. I stopped in tracks because what if I found Simba boarder patrolling? I am wounded with blood pouring out of me he will surely kill me. Simba killed my other mate Draxin after what I killed Kiara! Should I attempt to skill him since Nala is slowly dying? The princess isn't stupid she most likely ran to find help instead of hiding. Damn it! If I killed her when she was still here than 2 deaths would have happened.

I'm not going to risk my life I might as well head back to the Outlands.

Dynissa's P.O.V

"I can't leave you Mom" I quivered "Just hide I promise I'll be fine!" she yelled at me. My instincts told me to run and find help. Mom told me in her eyes to run but I won't hide. I ran away because it was the only best thing I could have done. I headed towards Priderock to find my dad. Dad would kill Zira if Mom didn't not hestistate.

I ran as fast as I could because I would not let the same thing happen again. My legs began to hurt but I didn't care because soon enough I made it to Priderock. Dad was walking down the steps with Zazu on his shoulder. "Dad," I cried out  
>"Zira is attacking Mom and she needs your help!" "Dynissa" he ordered me "I want you to be in the den and Zazu have 3 lioness come with me to help Nala" Right away sire" Zazu gasped out. "Dad I can show you exactly where Mom is while it take Zazu some time that Mom does not have!" I had to beg him.<p>

"No Dynissa it's to dangerous." he flat out said. I couldn't argue with Dad because if he said no than it is a no for sure. "We were at the meadow" I said quickly "we were practicing my hunting skills"

The 3 lioness came behind Dad and "Come on now we can't wait waste time." said in his dark tone again. "Where is your mother?" he asked. Dad started to run as fast as he could towards the meadow. I looked up to the Great Kings of the Past praying. Please let Mom survive please I can't lose my mom. I begged.

Simba's P.O.V

I could I let this happen again? I am the worst father and mate that anybody can have. If I killed Zira the chance I had none of this would have happen. "Zazu" I ordered "fly ahead to see what is happening." "Yes sire" and he took off flying. I picked up the pace even more to save my mate.

Within no time Zazu came back and he reported "Sire he the queen is unconscious." I growled in frustration. "Sire Nala is strong she will make it." I know my mate is strong but it's Zira that I truly hate. All of this anger and hatred she has inside of her because of Scar is not even worth it. " I know Zazu," I said in a calm voice, "it's Zira that I can no longer handle." Zazu was about to speak when I saw Nala lying still in the meadow. She was covered in a pool of her own blood. All of this rage was building inside of me but Nala needs me right now. I ran towards my mate with my heart in my throat to see if she was breathing. Luckily enough she was breathing but it was shallow. I grabbed Nala by the scruff of the neck to put her on my back. 

"Somebody get Rafiki with his medicine to heal Nala." I said softly One lioness ran to retrieve him and I left towards Priderock. Father please let Nala survive, I can't survive without her. I ran twice as fast as I could.

Priderock came into to view and I ran up the steps towards the den. Once I was inside the den I gently laid Nala on the stone where we both sleep and Rafiki came into the den. "Your majesty I please need you to leave so I could attend to da the queen." I left the den with the pride circling around at the mouth. Sarafina was pacing back and forth while my mom was trying to comfort her.

It felt as if Rafiki was taking forever since I couldn't see my mate. Rafiki came out with a relieved look on his face. "Da queen will be fine and I have left the da medicine near da entrance. He came up to me resting his hand on shoulders and said " I wish all of you da the best of hope and luck." "Thank you Rafiki for everything you have done." "My pleasure" he said as he smiled and soon off he walked away. "Dad, can we go see Mom?" I heard the sadness in her voice. " I pushed her a little with my paw leading the way to see Nala. Sarafina and my mom went inside the den to check on Nala.

Nala was still unconscious but I heard a moan coming from her. Dynissa ran up towards Nala.

Dynissa's P.O.V

"Mom how do you feel?" I asked with fear inside of my voice. "Dynissa, you should know that you can't lose me so easily." she said in a funny tone. "Mom can I climb in your arms if it doesn't hurt you?" "Of course kiddo." She said with a smirk. I climbed in her arms carefully and I rested my head against her chest. I drifted off to sleep.

Nala's P.O.V

I didn't want to admit to my family that I was in deep pain. My cuts felt as if they were burning. I had to stay strong for my family to prove I was fine before everybody flipped out. My mom gave a nuzzle and softly asked me " Nala are you sure you're not in pain?" "I'm fine Mom, you can't lose me that easily." I replied with a nuzzle. Stayed on right side while Simba came to my left side nuzzling me.

He softly whispered in my ear "What were you thinking when you fought Zira, I don't know what I would do without." I whispered back " My rage got the best of me." Simba stopped nuzzling me and he looked at me straight in the eyes and his voice raised a little "Nala you can't let the rage blind." Simba is right but you can't blame me after what she did to Kiara. "Alright Simba I won't let my rage blind me." I said in a calm tone. He came back nuzzling me and whispered in my ear "I love you so much Nala." My heart always flutters whenever he tells me that. "I love you more Simba." I said out loud.

**Please review and I will try to make time to upload chapter 8 but in the mean time I hope you guys have a great summer! Peace until then **~**Mimoo01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everybody for reviewing my last chapter it truly means a lot! Enough of my blabbering I bring you chapter 9. We see Zira's complete p.o.v of this chapter. Nuka is 2 and half years old alongside with her daughter before Draxin perished. **

**Zira's P.O.V **

Once I entered the Outlands Nuka came running to me. "Mother I caught you some field mice for you." He said happily. I nuzzled Nuka and said "Thank you my son and I want you to fetch Zina for me." with the pain inside of my voice. "I'll get Zina for you and Mother, a rogue pride is here." "Bring me there leader." I ordered. "Right away Mother," Nuka replied as he ran off. I thought to myself a rogue pride here in the Outlands? Should I make them leave or have them stay? If I allow them stay then the pride and I can take over the Pridelands alongside with the death of Simba and his pride who dare to not surrender. Yes that is a brilliant idea! 

"Mother you're safe." a small voice cried out. "My darling Rana, you should know that no one can easily kill me." I snickered. Rana has Draxin's dark golden eyes and his dark almond fur, and cream underbelly. Rana is 9 months old and she was able to spend some time with her father before Simba killed him the day I found his body. As for Nuka his father was killed before he was born. Rana cheered "yes the queen is now dead alongside with Kiara and now we wait to kill Simba since he is broken down over the losses!" I am glad she is happy about the deaths as I am. "Now we kill each pride member to weaken the king even more!' I cried out happily.

"We shall kill the king and take over the Pridelands with no mercy.!" I yelled proudly. "How do you plan on taking over Pridelands with such a small pride?" A strange voice came in front of me along side with Zina. Luckily Zina had herbs in her mouth that she found in the Prideland and she started applying the herbs that made my wounds sting a little bit.

The leader of the pride has fur is pitch black with maroon eyes, and she is toned with muscles in her forelegs. She is thinner than I am. "What is your name?" I asked sternly. "My name is Razina, and you did not answer my question." "How do you expect to conquer the Pridelands with such a small pride?" she questioned my authority. "We will take out each member slowly and painfully with no mercy!" I hissed, "since your pride has 12 members I suggest we form an alliance to conquer the Pridelands successfully."

It took her a while to answer the question until she said "I will have my pride help you take over the Pridelands as long as we also live in the lands after we help you kill the king." "Of course you will." I snickered. "I will start training my pride to be ready when we attack." she scoffed back as she walked away.

This will be easy to conquer the lands. The main problem is now Simba will be on the alert so I will wait until Rana is a year old. In now time Scar will also be avenged I swear on my heart this time. The question remains is who will be the next ruler. Nuka or Rana? The good things about Nuka is he thinks about others before himself but that can be a sign of weakness. Then again he makes sure everybody has a little bit of food before he eats. His size for a lion is very small that he is the size I am but a tad taller. Nuka's mane is small and only covers his back not his chest, not yet. Rogues can see him as a small, scrawny,and weak king. Then again size does not matter. Scar killed Mufasa and Mufasa was more built than Scar. Scar had the more brains than Mufasa.

Nuka does have my intelligence as well from his father.

As for Rana she can be selfish and stubborn at times. She always thinks about herself first and that can make the lioness rebel. She can be loving towards her family. Only her she truly loves thought.

Who should I decide as the next ruler? Nuka or Rana? I say Nuka is the next ruler and maybe in time he will grow to be a bit bigger. At least I hope he does.

Nuka ran back and he asked me "Mother, have you formed the alliance and when are we going to attack?" "My Nuka." I chuckled "the alliance has been formed and we strike when Rana is a year old and you're 3 years old." "Mother, who is going to the rule when Simba is dead?" he asked but his face looked like he didn't want to know the answer. "You're going to rule." I said in a evil tone. He nuzzled me and he yelled in excitement "Thank you Mother, and I promise I will not disappointment you when I am king." " I know you won't disappointment me" I replied, "now off to bed the sun is setting and tomorrow I start training you and Rana." "Good night, Mother." "Sleep tight my future King." I softly said.

I headed into the den alongside with Rana thinking about what I will teach them. I found my spot to sleep and Rana was going to sleep in my paws. She dozed off in a littlte bit of timewhile I fell asleep also.

_My dream was wonderful because the war between the Outlander and Pridelanders began. The Outlanders were wining the battle as if they were not even trying. There was only one problem. Nala was alive. I snarled in anger because I didn't finish the job properly. No matter because this time I will finish the job the properly. The river was raging on because the dam broke. I pounced at Nala and she tried to pin me but I overthrew her. Down she fell in the water screaming all the way down. The last thing I saw of her was her paw with her claws out trying to reach the surface. In now time she was washed away.  
><em>

_ "Zira I am going to kill to you for what you have done to my family." Simba sneered at me. I was ready in my pounce position when he was charging at me first. He tried to pin me but I pinned him first. "Long live the king." I snarled through my teeth. I bit down on his mane but it was too thick. Slowly I started to taste a little bit of blood. Then I started to taste more blood when Simba began to to gasp for air. A voice came from behind me snarling "kill him and I take away your daughter's life!" I turned to see who said that and to my surprise it was... Kiara! I ordered a couple of lioness to pin Simba to make sure he wouldn't do anything behind my back. _

_ "I thought I killed!" I hollered. "you're pretty stupid to think that the drowning me would have killed me so easily, you idiot." she mocked me. My blood felt as if my it was draining out of my face, and my limbs grew weak. Why was I afraid of her though, I am afraid of no one and I will kill without fear and mercy " I will make sure you are dead this time!"I yelled as I was running towards the brat. I tackled her but she knew how to fight because she easily threw me over her and I fell down the cliff. The rocks slashed through my pelt as I fell. One rock cut me so deep that a chunk of flesh feel off. The rock slashed through my flesh so deep that it also scraped the bone. The blood was flowing out of my shoulder. I tried to not roar in pain. _

_ Right when I was about to hit the water I woke up._

Sweat was dripping down while my heart was beating very fast. My blood felt as if it was ice. Could she be alive or was my mind playing tricks on me? How could she be alive? I personally killed Kiara. Same thing with Nala I made sure she would die!

I was lost in my thoughts as Rana spoke to me that I flinched a little "Mother, are you okay, did you have a nightmare?" "I'm fine Rana," I tried to said confident " I had a little nightmare but it is nothing to worry about my darling." "What was your nightmare about, Mother?" she asked curiously. "That I lost you and Nuka at the same time" I lied. She stared at me in shock. I interrupted her thoughts when I said "it's nothing to worry about I swear I will not let anything happen to you and Nuka." "The sun is out so we must start your training." I ordered. "Meet me outside while I wake up your brother." "Okay Mother." She replied as she ran outside.

I went over to Nuka and moved his muzzle to wake him up. No response so I whispered "Nuka wake up it's time to start your training for you to become king." He opened up his eyes very slowly and he yawned "Good morning Mother." Nuka got up and stretched while I headed out for the den. Once Nuka was outside I told them "we are going to practice when you hit your opponent." "You want your opponent to feel pain but you also want to quick and when you hit because if you're they can easily dodge your attack." "I want you to swipe in the air as quick as you can 50 times without being lazy and if you do become lazy I will make both of you restart." I ordered. They both looked at me as if I was crazy but one day they will thank me for it. I started to count and I thought to myself. They will make fine fighters one day, I just know it.

** Sorry if this chapter is short but one of my parents are getting mad that I use my "laptop all day in which case I do not.There is chapter 9 and I hoped you enjoyed to please review and tell me your favorite part I want to know what you guys liked,**


	9. Chapter 9

Thus before I begin I thank to the readers who have reviewed my last chapter. In the last chapter Nuka's father was a rogue named Deuce but he was killed trying to protect Zira while she was pregnant.

Nala's P.O.V

Two days have gone by since Zira attacked me. She sure did some damage to me because I still cough up blood, but Rafiki says that it will take about 4 days for me to stop coughing up blood. I can't hunt or practice with Dynissa thanks to Zira.

Then again this was a nice chance to just relax and for me to not worry about the hunting parties. I was relaxing while the sun rays were down on my fur in the early morning. The day was so peaceful with a soft breeze going around. I wish we could all live in harmony. If Scar would have chosen a different path than Zira would not be so psychotic. Than the pride would not have to worry about another attack from Zira. I had to wake up in reality because there is no perfect world and peace never lasts forever.

Dynissa came to my side and asked me "how are you feeling Mom?" I bent down to nuzzle her and I chuckled "I'm fine kiddo I'm slowly getting better." "It's better than nothing though." She said with a smirk. "Yea your right kiddo." I said with a smirk.

Dynissa sat down next to me staring out in the horizon. "Mom when you get better what are you going to teach me next?" "I'm going to teach you how to fight so no ones messes with you when you're a year old.." I bragged. "Are you going to flip me over like you did to Zira?" "Maybe, but that is a good trick to learn." I teased her. "Than maybe I could be a better fighter than you!" she mocked me. "I don't mean to burst you bubble" I scoffed back, "will see about that when you're a bit older." "Are you scared that I might be better than you?" she said in a sassy tone. " "Are you trying to intimidate me?" I raised my eyebrow. Whenever I raise my eyebrow she knows she crossed the line to far. "I'm sorry Mom I was joking around because it sucks that we can't spend time practicing." she quickly cried out.

I softened my expression because Dynissa has been very happy whenever we practice. "Alright I'll let it go this time." I sighed. "I'm sorry Mom," she sighed in relief " I won't do it again, I promise." Good I thought to myself. Maybe she was bored out of her mind sitting next to me so I told her "why don't you go and find your friends if you're bored here?" " I don't mind sitting here by myself" "Are you sure Mom?" she stuttered "I... don't." "Go find your friends." I interrupted "I'll be fine as long as you come back by the time the breakfast is here." "Okay bye Mom" she replied as she nuzzled me and walked away.

Dynissa's P.O.V

I went down the steps because I needed to talk to Vitani. Normally Vitani likes to hang out by the water hole. The nice thing about Vitani is that she is a best the listener and talker. It is rare if she does give out advice but she has great advice.

I saw Vitani lying on a rock with her head rested on her paws and she was tuned out. This was a great chance for me to pin my prey. I crawled behind her watching my step as I got closer. Once I was behind the spot I positioned myself to steady my hinds legs and I pounced. I threw her off the rock and we rolled a little bit until I finally pinned her.

At first she gave me a death look until she realized I finally pinned her. "I guess the day you would pin me is here at last." She mocked me. "At least I pinned you and I told you would pin you." I said in my sassy tone "the best part is I pounced you successfully." "Let me up." she growled playfully. I let her up and she looked at me in my eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked "don't you dare lie to me because I can tell in your eyes that something is wrong."

This is why I needed to talk to her because I have been having these strange dreams. About Kiara. "First before I want you to promise me that you will not call me crazy." I stated. "I promise I want call you crazy." she sounded annoyed. "Lately I have been dreaming about Kiara." I stated "she comes back home about a year and a half."I quickly ended it.

"Dude do you not know what this means?" she raised her voice. "That Kiara might be alive?" I sounded stupid. "Exactly." she exclaimed. "How come you won't tell your parents?" she asked me with a confused look " What if I raise their hopes up and she never comes back!" I yelled "What if my parents think I am crazy!" "Dude, why are they going to think you're crazy?" she questioned me. "Have you not seen the way my parents act when I am not around and they worry about me of how Kiara was treated!" I yelled. "Just promise me this is just between the two of us and do not tell anybody!" 

"Cross my heart and I swear on my life I won't tell anybody." she stated calmly. "Thanks Vitani." I said quickly. " What are best friends for?" she said. "Now come on let's head back to Priderock the king roared for lunch." She smirked at me. We headed back to Priderock not telling anyone a word about what we just talked about.

** I am on a roll and I hope you guys like chapter and please review and tell me what your favorite if you have one since this chapter was kind of slow My apologies on another short chapter but I'll try to update quickly. Peace out **


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank for the reviews I have received! I truly am happy when I get reviews for my story so I am going to stop blabbering and on with the story! I do not own lion king expect for my own characters. Now we return with Kiara. Heads up two more days have gone by.**

Kiara's P.O.V

I was lying out on a rock in the meadow where Reston and I use to hang out together. Now Reston won't say a word to me anymore because of what he heard me say Arrida. Now Arrida flinches every time I move,stretch,yawn, and even eat. It's her fault because she bashed her head into the wall. I hate my life here now and I can't leave yet because I can easily be killed for sure this time. Unless I start to train myself and I could leave when I am about 2 years old.

That's brilliant! I guess I did get my Mom's brains. I got up and stretched my legs to begin jogging for a little bit. Soon I was off running trying to keep a steady pace. A good distance from the meadow is the cave Arrida took me. I started to head in that direction while I tried to keep my breathing steady. The wind was whistling in ears as I was trying to run even faster. My heart beat was rising while my breathing was steady.

I saw the mouth of the cave and I had this crazy idea. There is a rock in the middle of the shallow cave and if I timed my pounce I could perfectly land on the top of the rock as if I was taking down a prey.

I successfully landed on the rock. Now I needed real prey such as a baby zebra or antelope. My stomach growled in hunger so this is my chance to hunt down my own prey.

How hard could it be? I always saw Mom hunt and she knew who to tackle down prey. I ran outside of the den to where the little hunting party find all of the prey. The area seemed clear for the lioness to not see me. My little eye caught sight of a lonely baby zebra. I felt bad I had to kill the zebra but it's part of the Great Circle of Life.

I crouched low and I watched every I my step as I went right behind the zebra. I moved a little bit more when I was right behind the zebra. My claws were out and I positioned my hind legs to properly pounce. I pounced right on the zebra's neck and I sunk my teeth into the back of the neck. My grip on the zebra was tight that it couldn't kick me off so easily. I tasted more blood as the zebra began to move less and less the deeper I went in. Until the zebra collapsed on the ground and its breathing became slower and slower. I released my jaws and the zebra didn't move at all. I successfully killed an animal!

I was excited because I successfully hunted down my own prey! The only lioness I need here in this area are me,myself, and I! I dragged my prey to the little cave that I considered my place to sleep now. When I was dragging my prey I saw Reston lying on the rock by himself. At the same rock I was on. Should I even bother talking to him at all? Should I ignore him the way he ignores me? I should try to talk to the poor guy because he has been the nicest guy that I have meet since I arrived here.

My paws and muzzle were covered in blood so I gave myself a quick clean bath by licking off the blood. All of the blood came off I walked over to Reston. Gravity kept pulling on me harder because each time I tried to raise my legs I couldn't. My heart was beating so fast I could swear he could even hear it.

"Reston, do you want to?" he interrupted me when he snapped back "What don't you leave me alone?" He sarcastically asked " is that too much to ask for from you?" "You know what Kiara, I was thinking to myself why you think you're better than everybody else because I bet you anything you're a princess!" He gave me a glare after he finished. My blood turned to ice because of what he said and I am not better than anybody at all! How dare he talk to me when I tried talking to him and he doesn't know who I truly am! "Alright I'll leave you alone so do not need to worry about me harassing you!" I snapped back "I wanted to offer you some of the food" I wanted to emphasis on this part "I caught myself, because I was trying to be nice!" I hope you're happy now that you truly are all alone now!" I snarled back. I grabbed my kill and I walked away from the cave to find a tree.

If he would have listened to me what I would have said than I could have told him the truth but no he had to jump to the conclusion! Could I blame him because of what he heard? Hell no because he could have at least asked me that jerk.

I so mad that steam was coming out of my ears. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I was looking at the ground and being the genius I am I crashed head into a stupid tree. I saw a little bit of stars until I shook my head to make the stars leave. The tree was a good length for me to eat my lunch here alone. I threw up the food first to make sure it landed on a branch and I started to climb up the tree. I hid myself in the leaves making me look like a dark golden blob. I munched on my zebra chewing out my anger.

I had to calm down because if I don't then bad things happen. Then again myy whole life so far has been screwed up thanks to Zira. When I see her I am going to make her die painfully and slowly. I swear on it.

I wasn't watching what I was eating because the meat had a little bone and the bone cut through my top gum. "Ouch" I yelled. Damn it why do these kind of things have to happen to me? I looked up to the sky where the Great Kings and Queens are. I yelled at them "What did I do to deserve this? Why me?" I looked at the ground muttering to myself why me, why?

Maybe because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm such an idiot! I grabbed the rest of my food because I lost my appetite and I looked to see if Reston was still on the rock. Luckily for me he left and the cave was all to myself. I jumped out of the tree alongside with my food and I headed towards the cave.

I could fine a couple of rocks and store the rest of zebra under some rocks to prevent it from rotting. When I entered the cave I found a good place to store the rest of the meat. I hid the meat away and made sure nobody would find it then I went outside. The next thing I needed to practice was my fighting skills to hit somebody hard if they ever messed with me. I found a good rock to sharpen my claws. I released both of my claws to sharpen them. When I finished sharping my claws, I took one long look at them to prove they could kill somebody.

I remember Mom would tell show me and Dynissa how to hit somebody.

_Flashback_

_ " The key to successfully hit somebody is that you have to make the strike quick and hard for them to not dodge the attack." Mom stated. Then she saw a branch and her attack __was fast. The branch flew off of the tree. Dynissa and I looked at each completely shocked._

_ End of flashback_

I saw a tree branch and I had to do the same thing. My claws were outand I unleashed my anger. I broke the branch and it flew like two feet away from my position. At first paw felt numb. When I put pressure on my paw the blood stings inside of me. I tried walking around and that made it feel worse. Since training is tough I had to toughen up to never be a weakling. I couldn't make myself feel so numb and pretend I can't feel a thing.

Then a brilliant idea came to my head and smile came to my face because if I kept this up then I can go home in about 4 months. Instead when I am about 2 years old. I could see my family,friends, and be in my real home! I looked up to the sky and yelled "Mom,Dad, and Dynissa I am coming home soon!" at the top of my lungs. Yes yes! Tears of joy came fell down my eyes.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home _

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes _

_I'm coming home _

_I'm coming home_

I haven't felt this good since the day was at my real home. It felt great to be happy again! I just couldn't wait. The wind blew in my ears and I felt as if the wind was speaking to me from some reason. I didn't know what it was telling me but I guess I would find out later when I finish my training.

The next thing I needed to practice were my acrobatic skills. I ducked down as if somebody was going to tackle me to the ground. Then I rolled to my side to avoid somebody pinning me. I quickly got up and I continued swiping my paws in the air like I did to the tree. I repeated the same moves duck,roll, attack, duck roll, attack, duck,roll, and attack.

I was practicing until the sun went in. I headed into the cave to eat some more food and I was off to bed. When I dozed off I had a wonderful dream.

_ I was back in the Pridelands but Zira was gone. My size was about a full lioness just a little younger. I was alone with Kovu. Boy was he hot. Kovu had a long,dark brown mane, dark emerald eyes, and his medium brown fur. "Kiara," he gently said "you're the most beautiful lioness I have laid eyes on." My heart was beating faster and faster each second. "Kovu" I seductively whispered, "you're the most handsome lion I have ever met." I began to nuzzle him. I purred while he nuzzled me back. My heart melted when I stared at him straight in the eyes. He looked deep into my eyes. _

_ The gap between our muzzles were closed when his lips were pressed against mine. He closed his eyes and I closed my eyes. The kiss was so wonderful and it felt so real. He broke the kiss when he whispered in my ears, "goodbye Kiara, and don't worry we will meet again." I tried to say something but I couldn't say anything. I tried to scream or even whisper but I couldn't. _

That was when I woke up. I forgot I was alone in the empty cave. The dream was so wonderful that I was happy again for the second day in a row. I got up and went over to eat the rest of the zebra but I wasn't really hungry. I barely ate and I went outside to train some more.

**Here is chapter 10 you guys and I'll to draw Kiara the way I imagined her on my devaint art account when I have the chance. Peace out you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love all of the reviews I receive so always thank you guys. Now it's time for Kiara to come home after a year and half with her training complete. Enjoy! For Kiara to reach home the journey will take 4 fours to reach Priderock. I know when they found her it took 7 days to reach the pride but she was unconscious for 3 days.**

I'm Home at Last

I wanted to get up at the crack of dawn to finally get home. I got up and stretched all of my limbs for the long journey home. I went over to the pile of rocks where I store my meat and I finished all of the leftovers. Every chunk of meat I could get off the bone.

I went outside to feel the morning breeze and see where it would direct me. My grandfather Mufasa came to me in my dreams and he told me would guide me safely home controlling a soft breeze with some pollen. I started to run in the direction my grandfather was taking me. I was running as fast as possible and in now time I reached the river where the queen found me the first day I arrived.

The wind went over the river and I had to jump over the river to be home in about 4 days. All of a sudden a lot of questions were running through my head. What would Mom and Dad think? Would they recognize me? What if they don't recognize me? What would they do? I had to stop thinking that way because how could they not realize it's me. I have Dad's eyes and his dark golden fur. I look a lot like my mom with her exact eye shape. My brown bangs would give my parents a huge clue that I am alive!

I would find out how they're going to react when I do get home.

Time went by quickly since I kept my fast pace with Grandpa guiding me because I reached another grassland far from the pride I left. It's has been a few hours since I ate some food. How is Grandpa suppose to know I am hungry? I needed to tell him to find me some food. I was going to feel crazy when I asked him "umm Grandpa I am hungry do you mind if you can find some food please?" I knew he heard me because the wind stopped for a couple of minutes. The sun was about to set down so I still had time to hunt down some food.

The wind came back alive and he showed me where I needed to find prey. I followed him by crawling and watching where I step. I saw a little antelope herd and I looked for the little weak ones. I saw my lucky antelope and I crawled some more to the where the little fellow was. Right when I was about to pounce I stepped on a twig.

You idiot and the herd started to run away. I started to run some more and I tried to jump on the back of the injured antelope. My timing wasn't perfect because it kicked me in the stomach when I went in the air. My grandpa was looking out for me because my claws entered the antelopes back. I whacked the antelope on the hind leg for it to fall down.

I quickly bit down on the neck and I didn't let go until the body stopped moving. I let go of the neck and I started to chow down. When I swallowed my stomach didn't take down the food and I puked it back up.

Ouch! I thought to myself _you idiot! Of all the days you get kicked in the stomach had to be now! _I looked at the antelope and I needed an idea to do with this fresh meat. The blew hard showing me a little shelter for me to fit. _Thank you Grandpa yet again!_ _You're a life saver! I owe you one even though will since you're deceased but still your saving my life!_

I dragged my kill into the little shelter and I put it under some rocks. I put my head on my paws and I dozed off to sleep. I woke up at the crack of dawn again. I had to stretch a little. I ate almost all of the antelope and I left the scraps of meat for some rouge smart enough to find the left overs.

I waited for Grandpa to guide me again and I started to run as fast I could run. Grandpa must have known I was thirsty because he made me stop by a waterhole. I bent down to take a long drink and I saw my reflection. Damn, I look like my mom. I can see my dad freaking if he doesn't know who I am since he saw me when I saw a cub and I looked like him before.

The cool water swished down my hot throat that refreshed my entire body.

I started running in the same direction that Grandpa was taking me to.

By the time the sun was down I was at an oasis. Trees where everywhere, the grass was very tall here, and the weather was warm. I saw a zebra herd. I crouched down and I crawled double checking where I was about to put my paw down. The zebras didn't know about my presence that I jumped on the back of my food. I tackled it down will it was going crazy trying to get free. The other zebras left the moment I jumped out of the grass.

My teeth easily entered the neck and the zebra went even more crazy. I grip was tight that soon enough the zebra stopped moving. I didn't find a shelter so I climbed up the tree and I chowed down. I looked up at the stars wondering what my parents look like now.

I was thinking to hard about my parents that I dozed off again.

_Grandpa heard my thoughts again because I saw my parents. Mom's aqua eyes were now a sky blue and Dad's mane grew more. Dad was a little bit bigger the last time I saw him and Mom grew a little too_

_ My parents vanished when Grandpa took their place. "Grandpa" I softly said "thank you for everything you have done for me." "Child," he said in a deep but in a gentle voice "you're family and I must my family whenever they need they me." I went up to Grandpa to nuzzle him and I whispered "I couldn't do this without." He wrapped one arm around me and he said "right now will be the happiest time of your life so far but when you counter Zira do not let your anger blind you." "What do you mean?" I asked with anger in my voice. He spoke in a calm manner "I know that you want to kill her but killing her will not bring you peace." "If you do kill Zira then you will also perish." He stated flatly. I would die too if I tried to kill Zira. "What if she attacks me first I have to fight back right?" I asked as my voice cracked a little. "Kiara, I understand that situation but do not let your anger blind you." Then he became a cloud of dust when I woke up. _

I was still in the tree and so was my meal from yesterday. I finished all of zebra not leaving a single piece of meat. I jumped out of the tree and then it hit me. By the end of today and at the beginning of tomorrow I will be home! "Where to next Grandpa?" I asked with excitement. The wind blew in front of me and I was off. My heart was beating really fast I am near the Pridelands. \

By the time the sky was blood red, the oasis was gone and it was replaced by a desert. The desert looked to familiar. Then the answer smacked me in the face. I was in the Outlands! "Grandpa," I cried out "isn't there another way for me to reach the Pridelands by not going through the Outlands." The wind kept blowing in the same direction. That is why he told me to not let my anger blind me if I encountered Zira.

My only option right now was to run as fast as I normally do to cross the borders. If I can reach the border by sundown then I should be good. The ground made my paws burn each time they meet made contact. I saw a large structure and my guess was that is where all of the Outlanders sleep in during the night. Luckily for me there was nobody in sight.

My legs felt weak when I ran and I tried my best to zip past the somewhat den. I successfully zipped past the den with nobody spotting me. A large gap that separated the borders was in my sight. I little more until I was safe. I ran even harder making every muscle in my body ache. I was closer to the gap when somebody attacked me from behind. A young lioness just a little older than me pinned me to the ground.

The lioness had dark golden eyes, almond fur, and a cream underbelly. She had Zira's death look and this had to be Zira's daughter. "What are you doing out here in the Outlands rogue?" She demanded me. " I'm just passing by because I want to explore some more land before I settle down." I easily lied to her. She gave me a look in one eye to see if I was lying. "Why are you just passing by?" she sneered. "I can do whatever the hell I want to and you can't say a damn thing about!" I snapped back.

At first she was completely shocked by what I told her. I freed my hind legs and I threw her off of me. I got up quickly and I ran even faster. She recovered quickly and she attacked me. Her teeth ripped through my flesh as blood was pouring out of my shoulder blade. I didn't roar in pain but I landed all of my weight on her chest. I smacked her in the head and I ran again to reach the border. I didn't stop even though I felt the grass under my paws. I kept running and running until I was at the waterhole. I tried my best to clean up the dried blood and put some more pressure.

I didn't have the herbs to heal the wound once the blood stopped dripping out of me. Now that the stupid lioness wasted time, I didn't make it home in time.A tree was near the waterhole and it was a good distance for me to climb. I settled down to find a good place to sleep and I didn't bother finding food. I'm not hungry. I found a comfortable spot to find in the tree and I went off to sleep. My shoulder blade was throbbing a little bit.

The next morning I woke up still in the tree. I didn't wake up at the crack of dawn but the sun was barely in the sky. When I climbed off the tree a strange voice snapped at me "who are you and what business do you want in these lands. Not again with same situation.

I stated "it's long story so if you don't mind if I can talk to the king and the queen." I didn't face the lioness but when I turned around my heart stopped beating. 3 lioness were standing right in front of me and I know who they are. The middle one is Dynissa, the lioness on her left is Starlight, and the one her right is Vitani. They really don't look different from when we were cubs but I was taller than all 3 of them.

Dynissa snapped back at me "you state your business with me and then I'll pass your business to the rulers." Boy is she feisty now. "What is your business here?" she asked a little bit more calmer. How was I suppose to explain to her _hey Dynissa remember the day Zira attacked and everybody thought I was dead when she tried to drown me. Well guess it's me Kiara I survived the river. I had to stay at a pride for a year and half for me to finally come home in one piece. _Should I tell her that? I might as well give it a try. I stuttered "this... is... going... to sound.. crazy but..." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence when she attacked me. My shoulder blade was still sore from the attack I had yesterday with dried blood still around the area. She freaking pinned me as if nothing.

"You better spit out your business before I make you lose your voice." she growled. I was scared out of my wits when she put her claws on my throat. I didn't want to talk at all and I tried hard to get home safely. I end up dead due to the fact my sister killed me for mistaking me as a rogue.

Starlight came over to her side and she whispered something that gave Dynissa a surprised look. The next I know Dynissa moves my bangs relieving my both of my red eyes like Dad's. "Kiara, is that you for real?" she asked and she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Yes." I squeaked. Same thing happened with Starlight and Vitani.

When she got off of me I stood up. She nuzzled me and she yelled "Oh my god I can't believe you're alive!" She whispered to me " I knew you were alive this whole time." I nuzzled her back and I said " I won't go done without a fight." Starlight came to us and she exclaimed "damn girl your looking good for somebody who was gone!" "It's good to see you too, Starlight." I said teasing her. Dynissa got out of the way and Starlight and I nuzzled each other. "I really missed you." she said. "I missed you too." I replied. I was never close to Vitani but things are going to be different now.

"How has life treated you so far Vitani?" I said with a smirk. "How do you think life has been?" she sarcastically said. "I'm trying to brighten up the kingdom now." I teased her. She came up to me and nuzzled me. She gently said "It's great to have you back in one piece." I was about to say a comment but Dynissa interrupted us when she stated "what are we doing here?" "Mom and Dad don't know your alive." "Your right." I replied "I want to see them."

I tried to walk ahead of the group but I felt sharp pain coming from my shoulder blade. I almost fell down. Luckily I caught myself. Dynissa came to myside,"Kiara I am so sorry about I did to you." she apologized with sadness in her eyes. "It's not your fault, Zira's daughter attacked me yesterday." I gritted through my teeth. Starlight came to the other side of me and Dynissa ordered me "lean on us so you Starlight can carry you home." I did what I was told without question because I didn't want to feel Dynissa's wrath again.

Slowly but carefully we made it to Priderock. We walked up the steps with Vitani staying a little bit behind us in case I fell down. "Stay here I'll get Mom and Dad before Dad freaks out on us for bringing you here since they don't recognize you yet." Dynissa said. She walked into the den where Mom and Dad were probably still sleeping. "Starlight can I get off of your back so I can greet my parents?" I broke the silence. She bent down for me to get off and i leaned on her.

Dynissa came out of the den with Mom and Dad behind her. Mom and Dad looked exactly how they were in my dream. Mom walked over to me and hugged. "I glad you're home at last." she whispered to me. I felt a tear from Mom's eye. "I'm glad to be home with my real family." I said trying to hold back my tears of joy. Mom let go of me and she told me "don't hold back your tears just cry Kiara." I couldn't handle my tears so I started to cry. Dad came up to me and he wrapped one arm around. "Kiara I;m so happy to see you." he gently said. "I missed you guys so much." I mumbled. "It's okay Kiara, your home now." he said.

"Now will get Rafiki to look at your wound before it gets infected." Dad ordered me, "go into the den to relax while Rafiki gets here." "Okay Dad," I mumbled. Dynissa and Mom helped me into the den. I plopped myself on the royal bed stone with Dynissa and Mom staying right beside me. Mom bent down and nuzzled me. I returned the nuzzle.

Rafiki must have known I was here already because he got to Priderock quickly. Rafiki came into the den with some herbs and he started to apply the herbs. It did sting a little but I was not going to cry out in pain. "Dere da wound should heal in about 2 days." the crazy monkey stated. "Thank you Rafiki." I said before my mom said anything. "Kiara it is good to have you back where you truly belong." the shaman cried out. "It's good to be back." I said quietly. With that he bowed and left to head back home. "Get some sleep kiddo since you've have a rough journey." Mom whispered in my ear. I nuzzled her one more and she returned it before she left the den.

I rested my head on my paws thinking damn it feels good to home! I was thinking to hard that I put myself to sleep.

**I am on a roll and I hope I can keep this up! At last Kiara is home! Please review and tell me what your favorite part is! Peace out you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of the reviews. **

Kiara's P.O.V

The cool morning breeze came in the den. Two days have gone with my shoulder blade fully healed. I was a bit thirsty so I headed out of the den to catch a glimpse of the sun rise before I headed off to the waterhole. The peak of Priderock was the best place to watch the sun rise. The dark night soon vanished when the red began to rise with a mixture of yellow, orange, and some pink.

Wow was the only word that came to my mind. I jumped a little when a voice said "A nice view isn't." I turned around to see Dynissa coming out of the den and sitting next to me "What is with you always saying stuff behind my back?" I teased her. "Awwwh is my big sis a little wimp deep down?" she mocked me. I'm not a wimp it's because I'm not use to surprises." I said plainly. "Are you sure about that?" she chuckled "or you can't take the truth?" "Shut up." I said in funny tone. "Looks like Kiara can't take the truth." she said in a cub tone mocking me.

"Dynissa I swear one day that mouth of yours is going to get you killed when you piss somebody off." I mocked and I began to go down the steps. When did she become so sassy? She wasn't like this when I was here as a I cub.

"Kiara," she whined as she followed me. " I'm just giving you crap." I whined back "I'm just saying that mouth is going to be the death of you." " See Kiara we both talk like Mom because everybody says that to us." she answered me. "Which is a bad thing Sis." I said playfully. She answered back, "No, because than our opponents get mad and we can have them crash into stuff." "I guess that is a good thing." I mumbled.

I continued walking towards the waterhole and she asked "where are you going?" "To the waterhole." I said. She walked besides and we reached the waterhole. I bent down to take a drink and she freaking pushed me in! I went head first taking in more water than I needed. I swam to the surface as fast and I could. Dynissa was laughing her ass off with her eyes closed. She didn't realize I was up in the surface. I had an idea on how to get revenge on her. I held my breath and I went underwater again. I waited until she started yelling frantically "Kiara can you hear?" "Please do or say something. Her face was close to the water and I jumped out to pull her in. She went up the to surface coughing up water.

Now I was the on laughing my ass off. Dynissa swam to solid ground as if her life depended on it. I waited for her to get near the tree before she could push me in again. "Gotcha." I laughed. "Haha your such a clown." she sarcastically said. "Does Dynissa not like getting wet." I mocked her back in a cub voice. "No the water is too cold for me." I raised one eyebrow " You sure about that's is the real reason you got out so quickly?" I mocked her. "Now that mouth is going to be the death of you." She laughed at me. I chuckled "at least I know when to stop." I turned my back towards her and I walked away.

"Never turn your back on me." she playfully said. The next thing I know she jumps towards me from behind. I see how it is. She tried to pin me but this time I pinned her.

"Pinned ya!" I yelled with a smirk. "Alright let me up I need to talk to Mom before she leaves for the morning hunt." "What's with the rush?" I asked curiously. "You'll find out when I ask Mom." She said. I let her up and she headed back to Priderock. I followed her back because I really wanted to know what she was up to.

When we reached Priderock she ran up the steps. Mom came out of the den. She barely got up. "Mom, it's okay if Vitani, Starlight,Kiara and I can do our girl thing tonight?" What girl thing was she talking about? Mom must be okay with the girl because she said "okay" within no time. "Thank you Mom." Dynissa yelled. I walked up towards Mom. "Good morning Mom." I said cheerfully. "Morning Kiara." she replied. "What is this girl thing you were talking about?" I asked with a look are you sure this is a good idea. Dynissa answered my question "basically we find a bunch of gophers that make us dragon fruit mixed with this thing called whiskey they found some humans leaving a crap load of the stuff." "The gophers mix a bunch of fruit with the whiskey." Dynissa flat out said. "Dad tries to say something but Mom doesn't let him."

Mom told Dynissa and me some advice "the two of you should sleep right now because it's going to be a long night." Mom assembled the morning hunt and away they went. I headed into the den and I dozed off again.

I felt something moving me and I opened one eye. "Come on get off of you lazy ass lunch is here." Dynissa whispered in my ear. "Alright I'll might you outside." I whispered back. I yawned and stretched. I walked out of the den to see where the sun was. The sun was settling back behind Priderock. It's almost night.

The party brought some wildebeest back. The wildebeest looked so good since I haven't had it in awhile. Dynissa was next to me and she said "chow down now because the evening meal won't settle down good with the dragon fruit."

I started to eat my fill and I wanted more than I my stomach could handle. The sweet meat of the wildebeest tasted so good. I forgot what it tasted like until now.

My stomach wanted to bring up back my food but I didn't let my stomach down. _Keep it down don't do it again. _Dynissa gathered Starlight and Vitani without me realizing it. "Come on Kiara you ready to go or not?" Starlight asked me. "You guys lead the way I am just following you." I replied. We walked down the steps and we headed towards the area with the hills. I remember when I was a cub Mom, Dad, Dynissa and I would look up at the stars.

A log with a hole in the center was now in the middle of the area. "Hey Butch we are here so load us up!" Starlight yelled down the hollow log. A chubby gopher popped out of the hole in the middle. "How many do you girls want?" the gopher had a deep voice. "Give us 20 for now and well tell you when we need more." Starlight said in a sly tone. Down the chubby gopher went and all I heard was yelling. More like squeaking. One little bowl came out. Then another with one after another. Until there were 20 of the bowls.

Starlight handed me 5 and she said "come on drink it it's not going to kill you." "Okay." I said kind of iffy about it. I grabbed the bowl and I raised it up to my muzzle to take a drink. Whatever the drink had, it so good. The cold, sweet, shocking, taste went down my throat. Wow. " How is it?" Starlight asked me. "It's freaking good!" I yelled. I drank all of the dragon fruit down. I chugged the others down. The girls cheered "chug it chug it!" I was having the best time of my life! By the time I chugged down half of the last bowl my vision was screwed up. Every thing was to the left and small. I was stumbling over my own paws. Starlight came over to me and saw the bowl was still half full. "I can't finish it." I slurred. Starlight gave me a look and slurred "bitch you better finish the rest of it you know we don't waste that kind of shit." "Calm down Starlight," I laughed "I'll try to finish it just give me about 5 minutes."

Hiccup. The world was spinning around me and I felt like I couldn't walk. Every time I tried to walk I couldn't because I fell down. I finished the rest of the drink. I laughed some more "Look it's gone." "You got an, (hiccup) attitude for nothing." I kept giggling. Dynissa cried out "look at what 5 drinks does to my sis." "She can't even walk straight."

Hiccup "I like to see you try to walk Dynissa" I mumbled. She walked as if nothing happen. "Show off." I slurred. "I'm not a show off I have had this stuff longer than you Kiara." She laughed at me.

I wanted to prove that I could walk like she did and that the drink doesn't affect me so much. I tried walking like she did. I didn't realize I was going down hill. I tripped over my own and I went rolling down the hill. "Oooofff, ouch, stupid hill!" I yelled down as I went.

I looked up at my friends and they were laughing at me instead of helping me. "Gee, (hiccup) thanks guys for your help." I yelled at them but my voice squeaked instead. Vitani start laughing even harder when she said "she doesn't know how to take a drink because her voice even squeaks!" I was freaking embrassed but then Vitani fell down. She pretty much rolled as much as I did. I busted out laughing so hard that my stomach began to hurt. I got up and I headed towards the nearest bush. I vomited and I felt dizzy. I started to see little black dots that got bigger and bigger each second that went by.

I didn't remember anything but some more laughing until my vision was completely black.

The next day I felt awful. My head was throbbing, my throat was dry, and my vision was blurry. I didn't remember anything that happened last night. I tried to get up but my legs felt weak. I saw Dynissa passed out along with Vitani and Starlight. I looked at the sun and it was half away across the savannah.

I slowly walked over to Dynissa and I nudged her muzzle. "5 more minutes." she moaned. "Dynissa," I snapped "get up it's late we need to go home now." She opened on eye and she grunted "somebody woke up wrong." I snapped at her again " I didn't wake up wrong I feel awful and I can't remember anything that happened." "All I remember is being drunk, then I passed out." She laughed at me " The reason you feel awful is because you're having hangover from drinking last night." "Since your new to the dragon fruit you can't remember anything after you've had dragon fruit about 2 more times." She mocked "Kiara I remember everything that happened last night." "More stuff went down after you passed out." "Like what?" I asked her. She chuckled "Vitani and Starlight took 5 more drinks, by the way Starlight is a heavy drinker." :I started laughing so hard at the two because the off the stupid things they were doing to each other."

" Then I passed out long time after you passed out." she admitted it.

I really wanted to get home and I ordered her "I'll carry Vitani home and you carry Starlight home."

"Awwh man Starlight is heavy." she complained. I smirked at her " I called Vitani first." She rolled her eyes at me. I walked over to Vitani to put her on my back while Dynissa struggled carrying Starlight.

I headed towards Priderock with Dynissa behind me. "What is Dad going to say when he sees us." I asked kind of scared. "Dad can't say anything to us because the he is the one that told us about the drink anyway." she laughed at me. I didn't say anything because I wanted to go back to sleep.

When I reached Priderock I walked up the steps and I headed into the den. I left Vitani in a little corner and I found a comfortable spot. I rested my head on my paws and I drifted off to sleep trying to forget about my hangover.

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am not going to update tomorrow. Happy 4th of July! A little side not should be is expect an update around Sat or Sunday. Thursday and Friday I am busy. **

.


	13. Chapter 13

** Sorry guys I was busy. I'm updating early because my plans changed. I hope you guys had a wonderful 4****th**** of July! I realize that there are only 3 male lions in my story with 4 lioness. A new member is going to the pride. Thank you for the reviews! I'm going to shut up now and on with the story**

Kiara's P.O.V

My hangover was gone from yesterdays drinking. It was totally worth it to get drunk and then have a hangover. That's is all I have to say.

I wondered how Starlight was doing with all of the drinks.

Starlight was lying in the corner where Dynissa left her. I walked over to where she was and I nudged her jaw. I didn't get a response so I whispered "Starlight, wake up we need food you lazy ass lioness." She groaned "give me a second I'll get up." Slowly she got and then she stood up. I teased her " a zebra with a broken leg could have crawled half way across the den since you were so slow." "I'm a heavy drinker and my hangovers are worse than yours" she groaned.

I didn't want to say anything because then she might have attacked me. "Come on I'm hungry and I waited for you." I chuckled. "Where are Vitani and Dynissa?" she asked. "I don't know they left when we were asleep."

Mom was nice enough to leave us some of the zebra that was left over for us. "Do you think you can eat?" I teased her. " Yea I can eat." she replied with a smirk. "I started to eat my fill while Starlight was eating so slow. Does that many drinks make you that slow? I asked myself. Mental note to self don't drink like Starlight.

Dad came up the stairs with Mom behind him. Dad was about to say something to me when Mom saved my tail by giving him a death look that said_ say something and I'll give you hell. _Mom did get scarier since I was gone. Dad didn't say anything and he went inside to the den. Mom walked over to me and asked "how are you feeling kiddo?" "I'm just a little thirsty that's all." I smiled. Mom gave me a quick nuzzle and she asked me "when do you feel like you're ready for huntress test?"

My huntress test is coming so soon? I just got here and I don't want to worry about hunting. "Maybe in like 4 days?" I said but it sounded like more of a question. Mom sighed "okay I'll let your father know." She went inside the den with Dad.

"You're so lucky your mom is so cool!" Starlight exclaimed. I replied "My mom is cool whenever she is not pissed off." "Like how we use to get ourselves trouble." she laughed. "Exactly." I chuckled. "Are you thirsty." I asked. " I'm parched." she stated. I started walking down the steps for her to follow me to the waterhole. When we were walking I saw Kovu talking to Asani and Bomani. I kept my eyes on Kovu until he looked back at me. I gave him a quick smile and he returned the smile.

I wanted him to stop smiling at me and luckily Bomani pounced on him. I looked away and I picked up my pace to get to the waterhole. When we reached the waterhole Starlight gave me a smirk. "What?" I asked. "You like Kovu don't you?" she teased me. I lied "no I was looking at something else." "I'm not stupid you looked right at Kovu the whole time." She stated " you like Kovu." I couldn't lie anymore so I mumbled " okay I might like him I little bit." " I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Starlight shut up." I muttered "he might hear you." She raised her voice " so you like Kovu and he likes you back." "How do you possibly know he might like me?" I questioned her. She gave a look and then she whacked me in the back of my head. "Ouch, what was that for?" I raised my voice. "You dumbass I know he likes because the first week Zira drowned you, I over heard him saying he had a crush on you." "Now that you're back you guys can get to together to hang out and confess your true feelings towards each other." "I know he still likes you." She answered my question " The day you returned he was hiding and he was looking at you the whole time with the look of love in his eyes." " I witnessed it." I understood that she meant that Kovu likes. She stated the longest thing I have ever heard from her. Wow that was a record for Starlight.

My heart was beating fast and my throat was really dry. He might like me? Could it be true or is this going to end like the same situation I had with Reston? "Kiara," she interrupted my thoughts. " are you listening to me." I snapped out of my daze " hang on before you give me another head smack, what did you say I was thinking about Kovu." I said quickly. She repeated herself " you need to hang out with Kovu and I'm going to help you with that."

"How is that going to work out?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "The girls and I will have Kovu meet us somewhere and you end up going instead to talk to him." she answered me. I thougt to myself is that idea really going to work? I raised my eyebrows and I told her " look I'll have Kovu somehow meet me some where by myself, I don't need my friends to help me with that." She gave me look saying _you dumbass I was going to do the hard work for you. _"Fine, just don't blow up your chance." she said. "Don't worry," I remarked " I won't blow it." She just laughed at me.

"I like to see you try talk to a guy." I challenged her. "I can easily get a guy to talk me because I know how to talk." she answered. I laughed "whenever you feel like talking."Shut up." she grunted. I dissed her.

I headed towards Priderock because I wanted to talk to my mom about Kovu and what I shoud do. Don't get me wrong I bet Starlight knows how to talk to a guy but I trust my mom the most. Starlight followed and she went on about how she can talk to a guy. Blah blah blah blah was all I heard.

When we reached Pride rock, Mom and Dad were talking to a new lioness. She was new because I have never seen her before. She had a rusty pelt and a cream underbelly. Next to her was probably her son because Kovu was a little taller than him and his mane was a little short. He also had a rusty brown pelt, cream underbelly, and an almond mane. Starlight kept looking at him and my mom made a head gesture for us to come.

I whispered " Starlight come on my parents want us to meet the lioness and lion." She got out of the daze and I started walking. She followed me. Dad stopped talking the conversation when he saw Starlight and me walking towards us. He introduced us "Sarani, this is one my daughters, Kiara and her friend Starlight." "Kiara and Starlight this is Sarani.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" I kindly said. Starlight answered "Hi and welcome to the Pridelands." Dad introduced the new male "Kiara, Starlight, this is Soran." I was about to say hi when Starlight interrupted me " Hello Soran, welcome to the Pridelands and by the way this place is amazing." I said " Hi Soran, and welcome to the Pride lands where we make you feel at home." Soran had the brightest neon green eyes we have ever seen and he just nodded with a small smile.

Dad told us "Kiara, Starlight, why don't you show Soran around the Pridelands to make him feel at home." it sounded like an order instead. "Sure Dad that's no problem." I said cheerfully. We started walking down the steps for him to follow us. I could tell he was uncomfortable with us already but Starlight was to in tuned at looking at him. He asked "do you mind if we get a drink I am really thirsty?" "Yea I'll show you the waterhole." I answered kindly.

We walked and I asked him "are you okay to tell us where you and your mom came from?" He kindly answered " our pride was called Western Hills and some rogues attacked us." "I never knew my father because he passed away before I was born protecting my mother and the king took us in to save the both of us." When he finished "a rogue pride attacked us but our entire pride escaped before the rogues could kill any of us." "Unfortunately the members ran off in different directions that families stuck to families so we came here to find a place to stay."

Starlight sincerely answered " I'm sorry that happened but since you're here we will make it better for you." "I'm sorry about everything that happened." I softly said. "It's okay it was in the past and I have a better place to stay now." he answered. We reached the waterhole and he bent down for his drink while we stood behind. The dirt was soft under my paws and Starlight was writing something. _ Do you think he is hot? _I put_ he is totally hot for you! _ Her eyes were beaming with happiness. I started to write, _now let's see you put your moves to work. _ She gave me a smirk.

Starlight was busy thinking about how she should impress Soran. I felt uncomfortable. _Grandpa if you can hear please let me leave Starlight and Soran alone without my dad getting mad at me for ditching him. _When Soran finished his drink he asked me "Kiara, please don't take this the wrong way but is it okay if I can hang out with Starlight?" _Thank you Grandpa. _ "Of course, you won't hurt my feelings and I'll leave you guys alone." I said cheerfully.

"Thank you." he answered back. I nodded and I walked past Starlight whispering "don't blow it." She gave me a smirk and replied " I won't." When I was heading towards the hills the night I was drunk Kovu jumped in front of me. I jumped a little and he said "sorry I didn't mean to scare you but do you mind if we can hang out? Just the two of us?" My heart melted and I answered "yea of course we can just hang." "Where do you want to hang out?" I asked so I wouldn't have to choose the place.

He looked around and asked "how about that tree over there by that hill?" " That's perfect." I chuckled at little. "Come on let's go I want to know about where you were for a year and a half." he said in sly tone.

I started to walk next to him and I copied his tone he used "my life story is going to take all day." " I really want to know." he said in a serious tone. I thought to myself d_amn it he really wants to know. I hope I don't screw it up! Wait I can't tell him about Reston though! Damn it! Alright think clearly and just keep your cool._

I found a comfortable spot under the tree and I sat down on my stomach. Kovu sat down facing me and said " I want to hear all of it." I started telling him about what Zira did to me when she caught me.

( I'm going to save space and time by skipping Kiara's history and she does not tell Kovu about how she felt with Reston. She lied to him by saying he was a creeper and )stalker to kill time.)

By the time I finished telling Kovu my story the moon was half way in the sky. "Wow, I am truly sorry that happened to you." he whispered in my ear. "Kovu it's fine," I laughed because his breath tickled my ear "the important thing that matters is that I'm home now."

Then the unexpected happened, he nuzzled me. My heart was melting and I returned the nuzzle. My stomach had butterflies and it felt like my stomach was doing flips. Is this the night he was going to kiss me? Or is the kiss going to be saved for later? Is he my true love?

His mane is so soft and his scent smelled good. His cheek made my cheek feel warm. A warm sensation that I was happy to have. The moment was so perfect that I didn't want for him to end it.

Then the moment ended when he stopped.

He cleared his throat and he started to walk away. The butterflies didn't leave me and I ran after Kovu. This time I jumped in front of him and I asked "where do you thing you're going?" He answered in a soft tone, "I probably made you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry." "I was going for a walk." He didn't make me feel uncomfortable and to prove he didn't I walked up towards him. I wanted to feel his soft mane again so I started to nuzzle him. I whispered "you didn't make me feel uncomfortable." "I felt happy, and loved." _Damn it I should have not said that last part._

"Kiara, you make me feel happy and loved." he whispered " there is something I need to tell." I chuckled " you go first because I have to tell you something too ." "Kiara, I love you!" the way he said it had passion and he truly meant it that he loved me. The butterflies were flying up to my throat and my heart was beatings so fast I felt that it was going to burst any second. "Kovu, I love you too!" I whispered. He put his paw under my muzzle until my eye met his eyes and the gap between our muzzles closed.

The kiss felt so wonderful that I was on cloud nine. I was so high up that nothing and nobody could knock me down no matter how hard they could try. Kovu pulled away from the kiss and he looked at me in the eyes. "Kovu why did you stop the kiss that was wonderful?" I half asked and half joked. He whispered in my ear. "If I didn't stop kissing you then I can't see your beautiful face." My cheeks were on fire and if I was blushing he could see it for sure. Kovu pulled back my bangs and he looked at me in the eyes.

Wow was the word that barely came out of his mouth. He asked me "why do you cover your eye?" "You look beautiful without your bangs covering your eye." I chuckled "what I am suppose to do with my bangs not covering my eye if I can't pull it back?" Kovu didn't say anything. I wanted to feel his soft fur again so I continued nuzzling him. I purred and he purred back when he nuzzled me. I wanted to stay like this. I didn't want to leave and if I did leave I wanted him to come with me. He tackled me the ground pinning all of my legs. He kissed my cheek and he fell down next to me.

The next morning I didn't feel his head on my neck and his arm around my body. I opened my eyes to see Kovu staring at me with dreamy eyes. Kovu whispered "Good morning." "Good morning, and how come you moved I liked it when you were next to me." I said softly. "You look so peaceful when you sleep." he said. I nuzzled him some more. He said "before we do this again we should home before our parents freak out." "Yea you're right I don't want my dad to have a heart attack.

We slowly walked towards home enjoying each other's company. Kovu is my true love.

**I hope you guys enjoyed 13. I wanted Kiara and Kovu to quickly have their relationship because I just felt right. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

** I realize that in chapter 13 I put chapter 12 but I meant chap 13. Sorry about that my laptop has been weird lately. Any here is chapter 14 Enjoy! Mild cursing here but I won't overdo I promise. If I do just tell me to minimize the cursing.**

Kiara's P.O.V

I was lying in the den next to Kovu and I couldn't stop thinking about last night. His kiss and his confession about him loving me was amazing. Last night was incredible. I loved it and I hope I wouldn't forget about the first night I was with him.

I felt a paw over my back and it was Kovu moving around in his sleep. I wanted to get up but I didn't want to wake him up. Should I wake him up or should I not wake up?

I decided that I needed to get up. I tried my best to squirm out of his grasp on me. Come on your almost there anyway. Your getting closer, closer, and now you're out. Sucker you thought that you could keep my trapped.

I left the den and I saw that Dad was gone. Morning duties as always. Mom was still sleeping. At least she has space for her to sleep comfortable. I walked outside of the den to feel the warm sun and a soft breeze outside. This was a great chance to catch some sun.

My favorite place to catch some sun is next to little tree by home. When I started to walk over there and I saw Dad talking to Zazu. Banana beak can never shut up. Talk, talk, complain, and yell is all he does. Blah blah blah. "Kiara," my dad called " I need to speak with you." Damn it, Dad probably saw Kovu and me yesterday. I walked over to Dad and I said "Dad what's this about?" "You and your future." he stated. I wanted to ask about my future but that would make me sound stupid. I better keep my mouth shut. "Yes, Kiara," he said calmly "since you're home now I will start to train you to take your place as queen.

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Maybe I could stall my training and I have to play my cards just right. "Dad, I just got home wouldn't it be better if we waited like a week since I have to take my huntress test." I said sheepishly. At first Dad raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine," he sighed, " I'll give you week to relax and then your training starts." I smiled at him with Banana beak's mouth open completely shocked. "Zazu," I chuckled "keep your mouth closed." Dad chuckled a little " Zazu she is right." " Come on we have to leave to finish our morning rounds." "Bye Dad." I said cheerfully. Inside my head I was thinking about I smooth I avoid training.

"Bye Kiara." His figure got smaller to the direction he headed back. "Smooth job you did." a voice came from behind me. I was surprise I didn't jump. I turn around to see Starlight. I said with a smirk " I try my best." Something was different about Starlight though. She looked like she was in another world but she was extremely happier.

Starlight asked " since you got back do you mind if you tell me your life experience?" Not again. "Sure," I squeaked " my life story is going to take about half of the day away." What is it with my voice squeaking a lot now? She laughed at me. Starlight said "I have all day." We found our spots in the shade and I told her my life.

(skipping the part where Kiara tells them her life story)

When the sun was half up in the sky she looked like me saying oohh snap that sucks for you. I was dying to know what happened with Soran. "How did it go with Soran?" I asked with my eyes opening and closing. "Well it was um good." she stuttered."There is more than that I want the details." I ordered her. "Fine," she sighed. " I like him more as a friend and I don't know if he shares the feelings I have for him."

Are you kidding me? Of course he does have the same feelings for my best friend because I saw him staring at her. I needed to knock some since into her and this was a perfect way to get a little payback. _Smack!_ I hit her behind the head. "Ouch." she yelled at me in pain "what was that for?" "One it was for payback and two I needed to knock some sense into you because Soran shares the same feelings for you!" I snapped at her. "How do you know that genius?" she sarcastically asked me. I retorted back " I saw it in Soran's because he kept staring at you and he asked me to leave so the two of you could alone."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. Then she mumbled " what do I do?" I wanted to hit her again but we were even. If I did hit her again then she would get back me when she had the chance. "You have to get him alone and show him that you care for him so he can also share the same feelings for you." I added.

When Starlight reached out for me it was shocking for her to hug me in a friendly and we brought our heads together. "What would I do without?" she said. I didn't want to say anything because then I would have ruined the moment. " How did it go with Kovu and you yesterday?" "It was great last night, he actually told me he loved me." I happily said. "I told you!" Starlight exclaimed " you and I need to got to have some drinks."

"Hold on," I snapped a little, "how are we going to party if we had our fun two nights ago." "It's called sneaking out and not getting to drunk." she shot back "we'll say we wanted to hang out side to catch up on business." "I don't what if my parents find out?" I asked looking at the ground.

Starlight laughed "since when did you care if your parents found out what you do?" "I matured" I answered. "A little too fast that you matured." she scoffed " we only live once so why not get a couple of drinks and we won't get to drunk like we did last time." I didn't say anything. Is it worth to get in trouble or not? "Looks like Kiara is a wuss now." she mocked me. Damn for peer pressure. "I am not a wuss and let's get drunk today." I remarked. "That's my girl." she exclaimed.

By now the hunting party had return right now for the food. I started walking towards home for some food. Starlight started blabbing about sweet life was right. I tuned her out by saying okay, yea, I see when really I heard blah blah blah. I was craving wildebeest again so I'm hoping they brought back wildebeest.

I climbed up the steps and this time the party brought back some zebra. I can't be picky because I should be grateful I have food. When I was eating Dynissa walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "you're so romantic." Romantic what is she talk- crap she saw me yesterday. I hissed lowly " you gotta keep it on the down low especially from Mom and Dad." "You have to give me the details later." She stated. "Later when Mom and Dad are not around." I repeated.

I had to eat my fill quickly because Dynissa kept egging me for the details. Once I was done I followed her behind home where it was quiet and nobody goes back there. "Alright give me the details." she said out flatly. "First off I was not being romantic Kovu started it and I just followed." I remarked.

She raised an eyebrow and said "sure that's what it totally look liked last night." "When he stopped nuzzling me I felt unsatisfied and wanted to know if he had more feelings than a friend for me." "I chased after him questioning him, and I nuzzled him some more until he kissed me." I admitted.

"How was the kiss?" she asked with excitement. What the hell? I am not going to tell her how the kiss was because that's between Kovu and me. Damn she has no shame. "It was great and that's all I'm giving you." I said harshly. "Awwh but why?" she complained. "When you have your first kiss I'm going to ask you how it felt and then I'm going to complain to you not giving me the details." I cocked back to her. "Alright," she huffed " I won't bug you if you don't but me about my first kiss." That's right you fool. I answered back and I walked away to catch up with Starlight since the sky was changing colors.

I was glad Dynissa left in her own direction to do whatever and she wouldn't follow me for our secret drinking night. Starlight was waiting for me sitting on the near the den. "Ready?" I called out. "Pssh yea I've been waiting for you." she smarted off. Right when we were going down the steps a voice called out "where do you two think you're going?"

"Let me handle this." I barely whispered for her to hear. I turned around to see my mom. Damn it. "Starlight and I are going to relax at the waterhole to talk and catch up." I lied " we want to talk at the waterhole so we don't keep anyone awake with our talking." I smiled a little to prove I wasn't lying.

At first Mom gave a me look that said the real truth now. "don't get to drunk and I'll cover the both of you." she said in a serious tone. How the hell did she know we were going to have a couple of shots? I easily lied to her. She probably saw my face and my face I lying to you Mom. I might as well tell her the truth. I admitted the truth "I promise we won't get to drunk I swear Mom we won't do anything stupid." " Don't worry Dynissa is doing the same thing with Vitani." Mom said sweetly.

I ran up to Mom and I nuzzled her. "Thanks Mom." I said cheerfully. "Promise me to not get to drunk and be careful." Mom sighed. "I promise Mom." I said. Mom stopped nuzzling and she gave me a little good night kiss. She gave a nod to Starlight and she walked down the steps.

"Come on Starlight were wasting the night with you standing there." I said in a serious tone. "I told you your mom is the coolest ever." she remarked. Whenever she is not pissed off. Then she is cool.

We jogged a little to the hills and Butch was sitting on the log. "Hey Butch," Starlight hollered "hook us up with 6 drinks." Butch gave us a nod and down he went. The sweet dragon fruit was mine. Two bowls came up with four more. I grabbed my three while Starlight started chugging her drinks down. "Wow, slow down we have to make a toast." I said. "Alright." she huffed "Come on Star there are plenty of drinks." "This one is for a happy life, future, and for Zira's death to come soon." I laughed. Our drinks met when Star said "hell ya!"

The same taste came to my mouth the first day I had this stuff. I started laughing again for no reason. "Your a funny drunkie," Started admitted. "I guess so." I said proudly. I started chugging down my third one/ I wanted more but I promised Mom I wouldn't get to drunk.

Starlight wanted some and more and I reminded her "Star we promised we wouldn't get to drunk and you're not going to get." "You're not my mom and I can have more drinks whenever I feel like it damn it." she raised her voice. Not on my watch you fool. I pounced at her and we went rolling down the hill. I pinned her. "Get off of my," she snapped "I'm going to throw up." I got off her and I watched her puke in the nearest bush.

Hopefully vomiting would make her pass out so she could avoid drinking. She was struggling to walk straight. I walked over to her side "come on go to sleep you're pushing yourself to hard." I softly said. "I might as well go to sleep." she muttered. I helped sit down so she wouldn't face plant to the ground.

When she sat down I sat down next her. She rested her head on her paws and she said in a deathly tone " I'm going to get you back for not letting me get some more drinks."

"Look you'll thank me later." I joked. "Good night." She rolled her eyes at me and muttered "night." I closed my eyes to escape to my dreams.

** I know it's a little short because I didn't have much drama in this chapter. Sorry if I bored you guys but the next chapter shall have drama I promise! Please review and give me some feed back. When i tried to upload my drawing Deviant Art was being picky that i raged quit and i gave up. If you guys want to see my crappy drawing I'll try to post it on my ff account. **


	15. Chapter 15

** Hey you guys! I'm trying to update as much as possible. Here is chapter 15 with some action at last. I own nothing of lion king but my ocs**

** Dynissa's P.O.V.**

My head was throbbing from last nights drinking. I promised Mom I wouldn't get to drunk but Vitani peer pressured me into having more drinks. Here are my consequences so I have to suck it up. Vitani was passed out next to me. I nudged her muzzled and I snapped "get your lazy ass up now!" "Would you calm down and you don't have to yell." she groaned. "I wasn't yelling I was raising my voice there is a major difference." I snapped again.

She rolled her eyes at me and I ignored her. I started to head to the waterhole. I didn't care if Vitani did or didn't follow me. The place we were at was near the hills. I couldn't help it if I had a temper right because my throat was dry and I had a feeling I couldn't keep anything down. Damn you Vitani.

"Do you still like Asani?" she asked me. I couldn't handle the fact if he didn't like me back. "Yea, but how do I know if he likes me back?" I asked. Vitani started laughing "you really don't pay attention to the way he looks at you, his eyes say that he is lovestruck for you." Is it really true? Could he like? If he does like how do we say we like each other? It's not like I can say _Asani I like you more as a friend and do you share the same feelings?_

If he does like more as a friend, he won't start nuzzling me like Kovu did to Kiara. She sure is lucky to have a lion who has some true guts to confess that he loves her within a short time period.

"Dynissa, are you listening to me?" Vitani interrupted my deep thoughts. "Sorry I wasn't listening." I responded. "Do you want me to help you with Asani?""No I can handle it I promise." I shot back "I'll find a way, trust me." She gave me a look and muttered under her breath. I smiled at how much she wanted me to be with Asani. "What about Bomani and you?" " I know he is interested in me but he doesn't want to pull the first move." she said in a serious tone. "Don't worry he'll pull the first move." I laughed a little.

She said in a sly tone "yea one day." We reached the waterhole and I had an idea. I wanted to throw Vitani in the water like a did to Kiara but that wouldn't end good in a good way so I decided to not go for it. "When is your huntress test coming?" Tani asked. "Like a couple of days after Kiara has her test." I said. "You're not jealous that Kiara is back to take her place as queen?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm relieved that Kiara is back to take her rightful place." I joked "I would crash and the burn my home if I were queen." "You would not crash and burn our home." she shot back " Scar crashed and burned the lands because he just wanted the power he didn't care how the lands would end up."

"I guess," I said unsure "your right." "I'm not Scar and I would protect my home." "Hey look here comes Star and Kiara." Tani said happily. "Wanna scare them to have them jump into the waterhole?" she asked with an evil grin. "Let's scare the crap out of them." I agreed.

Vitani and I hid in a near bush hoping they wouldn't catch our scent. Luckily Star looked like she had a rough night so if we scare her then she scares Kiara. "Do your deep lion voice." Vitani whispered. I nodded and I waited for them to have their backs turned to us. "What are you two doing here all alone?" I said in a deep, evil voice. Starlight freaked out and she asked "what do you want from us?" _Smack._ "What are you thinking you never ask that!" Kiara snapped. "Show yourselves." she growled. "Tani roar now to freak Starlight out." I whispered. When Vitani roared Starlight tripped over herself knocking down Kiara and they fell in the waterhole.

We busted out laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt and I laughed so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes. My head was still throbbing a little. We didn't realize that Kiara got out of the water because I felt something slamming me to the ground. The impact made my lower back hurt. Kiara had a death look. I cried out "we didn't mean for you to really piss off we wanted to share a good laugh and don't kill me for that!" Kiara laughed at me and said "did you see the look on your face!" "That was priceless that makes up for today!" Starlight was gasping for air when she reached the surface.

Vitani was still laughing her head off. "Kiara can you get off of me I can barely breathe." I wheezed out. The pressure didn't help with my migraine. She got off of me when the weight was off of my chest. Note to self don't scare Kiara, only Starlight. Kiara helped Starlight to get on her paws. "Did you guys go out drinking again?" I asked. "we had 3 drinks so rummy here wanted more so I pounced on her and she puked." she said still laughing a little.

"How much did you drink?" Kiara asked me. "I can't remember Tani talked me into drinking more then I needed." I admitted looking to the ground. Mom is going to kill me for disobeying. "You should have attacked her." Kiara joked "that's what I did." "Don't tell Mom I drank a lot more than I should have." I begged. "I won't I promise." she added "if this happens to me then you cover for me and I cover for you." "Okay," I sighed out "I'll cover for you."

Bomani and Soran came walking towards us. Oh boy this was Vitani's chance to finally hang out with Bomani! "Ladies," Soran said in sly tone "you don't mind if we take Starlight and Vitani away from your little party?" "Of course not take away the trouble makers." Kiara joked. Vitani slowly walked past me and I whispered "good luck and don't think to hard." She winked at me. They four of them started walking away with their figures getting smaller and smaller.

I saw Kiara heading home or at least in the direction towards home. I ran up to her and I asked "where are you going?" "I want to catch some sun rays." She asked "care to join me?" "Yea of course." I said cheerfully "that would give us a good time to talk about what happened over the year." She smiled "you go first I'm tired of talking about my life story I want to know what happened while I was gone." "Yea I'll fill you in." Not really because if I tell her about Zira then she probably go after kill her and Kiara would end up killing herself. She barely came home I can't lose her again.

We reached the area where it was great to catch the sun rays and it was near home. "You go start talking." I started by saying " at first the pride didn't stop looking for you and I completely lost control of my emotions." "Every minute of the day I was pissed off because of what Zira did to you and at night I cried myself to sleep." "All of our friends didn't leave home they sat behind Priderock or they sat at the ledge watching the horizon." "The parties got smaller and smaller with each day passing by." "Mom and Dad didn't give up they would still go out looking for you."

"Mom saw my misery and pain so she started giving me hunting lessons." "Over the next month our friends starting playing and exploring." " I stayed with Mom to practice my fighting skills after I completed my hunting skills." "That's pretty much it." I lied and I hoped Kiara wouldn't bring up anything about Zira.

"Did Zira do anything else to bring more pain and misery to the pride?" she questioned me. "No." I lied and I added "nobody has seen Zira and she has been on the down low." "Dynissa your lying I can see it your face especially in your eye." she said coldly. "I'm telling you the truth." my voice cracked and when my voice cracks that means I'm lying. "Your voice cracked, what else has she done to the pride?" she practically ordered me instead of asking me. Right now she was scarring"she tried to kill us when-." I slipped out that sentence. I paused for a second and I tried to cover up what happened. "Scratch that I had nightmare and it felt so real." I said quickly.

Kiara looked at me " she tried to kill Mom and you to break down Dad" she figured it out. I didn't answer her instead I looked at the ground. I didn't want to tell her that. Kiara hissed, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into her flesh to finish her off while her blood drips out of her." "I'll give her agonizing pain for her to never forget it when she goes to hell and burns in hell!" she snarled. Kiara pulled out her claws and she slashed the tree that was behind us. A few pieces of bark flew off the tree. She cut her paw with the blood slowly dripping out of her paw while it fell to the ground staining the green grass and she looked at her paw imaging the death of Zira. My sister was becoming psychotic and if she thinks Zira is a psychotic bitch she is the same as Zira!

She faced me with death, blood, and vengeance written all over her face. Her breathing was rapid and I was looking at a different lioness. A lioness that wanted vengeance after what happened to her and blood to spill out. One way or another she was going to get what she wanted. My mind was playing tricks on me or the ghost of Scar is true. I saw a lion with a pelt that was mixed with brown and red. Bright green eyes, jet black mane and this was Scar. I guess Scar becomes visible when somebody wants death.

I saw him walking around Kiara whipping his tail in her face but she didn't see him. Before he vanished he looked at me Mom was right about the scar he had over his right eye. "She is going to die when she kills Zira" he said in a lethal tone and he vanished in thin air. My stomach was in a knot and the world felt cold. I was shivering in fear and my mind was trying to wrap around what was happening. she hissed "I'm going to kill Zira." No it can't be true that she was going to die when Zira's last breath is gone.

Kiara kept repeating the same sentence "I'm going to kill Zira." in a deadly tone. I couldn't take it anymore of what this Kiara was doing. I yelled "snap out of it this isn't you, this is not my loving sister!" She didn't respond. "Kiara, stop this now." I pleaded. My cries were not helping. I could bring her back if I smacked her and if she attacks me it's better than getting herself killed. I attacked her and I pinned her to the ground. "Kiara," I snarled "you have to stop this now, killing her will not bring you peace!" "I don't want peace I want her dead!" she said in an icy tone.

I raised my paw to smack Kiara in the face to knock some sense into her. When my paw made contact with her cheek I put all of the power I carried inside of me. Her head quickly turned to the left. My paw felt a little bit of pain. Kiara looked at me and I saw fear in her eye. Her breathing was slowing downing. All of the emotions I saw before were now gone.

I got off of her and I buried my head in her chest. At least she was taller then me. She wrapped her arm around me and I cried out "Kiara, please promise me you will not let that darkness come out of you again, you scared the hell of me!" "Dyniisa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare, my rage clouded my thinking and the rage made me want to spill blood every where." she whispered in my ear. I wanted the mood to lighten up a bit, I didn't want her to become another Zira. "Do you want to go home now?" she asked. "Yes that would be good." I muffled out. When she let go of me, we bumped heads "if that happens again smack me until I come back to my normal self." she ordered me. I only nodded and I tried my best to crack a smile.

We walked home in silence trying to forget about today's living nightmare. I wanted to know what was wrong with Kiara but she would leave me in the dark. "You okay?" I broke the silence. "No, I don't know what got over me it was like I felt like somebody else was controlling me." she said eagerly. " I did see Scar walk around you while you looked at your paw." I added. "Damn it why can't he leave us alone." she growled.

"Now it's great that we have a family ghost haunting us." she sarcastically said. "That's why we control our negative emotions." I acknowledged. "I guess you're right." she muttered. I pushed her playfully. She stop to give me a quick hug and softly said "I'm so grateful to have you as a sister." I was touched and I couldn't help but hug her back. I didn't want to say thing because moments like these ones are very rare.

When she let go of me we reached Priderock. We walked up the stairs and I asked "do you think you can sleep tonight?" "I'm going to sleep out here for the wind to calm me down." she said. "Do you want me to sleep here next to you in case you freak out?" I asked. "Yea that would be nice." she said with a smile. We plopped ourselves next tot the side of the den and we drifted off to sleep.

_ The Pridelands were on fire with the smoke surrounding everything. Anything that was engulfed by the flames became ash. The ash was flying everywhere and falling down like rain. Rogues were here in Priderock attacking us. There pelts completely black. I was standing there in the middle of all this chaos. Kiara was attacking Zira all alone. Kiara is a good fighter but Zira is a tougher fighter. Zira lead Kiara towards the edge of Pridrock. Then Kiara had her hind legs dangling from the edge. Zira had an evil grin and she sunk her claws into Kiara's paws._

_ No she can't die now! Zira released her grip and she fell down. No! No one can survive the fall. I ran down the steps. I had to believe that Kiara somehow survived. I found her body broken. All of her legs were broken and I could tell because the strange angle they were positioned. Blood was dripping out of her mouth. Cuts and bruises covered her golden fur. "Kiara," I yelled "say something show me your alive!" "Dynissa, come closer," her voice was raspy, "I'm sorry I should have listened to you." "Remember I love you my dear sister." Tears were streaming down my face. "Kiara please don't go. I murmured "I love you to Kiara." She closed her eyes and she drew her last breath. I wanted to stay with her but I had to leave I had to help my pride_

_. _

_ I turned around to find Zira smiling at me. In an evil way and "say goodnight princess." she spat at me. She raised her paw to slit my throat. When she slit my throat I woke up._

I was panting and sweat was dripping off of me. I looked around to see if Kiara was alive and she was. The sun was up and she was sitting at the edge of Priderock. I walked over to her to forget about the dream. "Did you have a nightmare too?" I asked. "Yea it was awful." she whimpered. "I had one too."

She looked at me,"do you want to go for a walk to the waterhole?" she asked. "That will be nice to and maybe we can have Vitani and Starlight talk about how it went with the guys." I said happily. Kiara just smiled and said "of course you would want to know." I smiled back and we went to the waterhole. We met Starlight and Vitani talking. "Hey how did it with the guys?" I asked eagerly. They both said "it was amazing." Kiara added "do you mind if you share the details?"

"Starlight you go first" Vitani volunteered Star. "Alright," she happily said. Before Starlight could start talking we found some shade near the waterhole. Starlight started talking about how it went and when she finished Vitani started talking until the sun was half way across the sky. My legs fell asleep and I interrupted Vitani"do you want to walk and talk my legs hurt are asleep." "Yea do you want to walk till we reach the tree near that giant stone wall?" Vitani asked. "Yea let's go there." I agreed. We walked with Vitani telling us every detail. I have to admit I was a bit jealous that Asani hasn't done anything. I like and he likes me. Why doesn't he just tell me he likes me? Is it that hard. "Dynissa, are you okay." Kiara interrupted my thoughts. I snapped back into reality. "Yea I was thinking about something."

"Like what," Kiara raised an eyebrow, "I want to know what you're talking about." "Starlight pressured me even more. "Umm, about Asani." I said quickly. "Do you want us to help you?" Starlight asked. "If you guys don't mind?" I asked. All of there faces brighten up and they started bombing me with ideas.

I heard some movement in the grass and the sun was barely leaving the sky. Everybody stopped talking, "did you guys here where that noise came from?" I asked kind of nervous. "No," Kiara said quickly. "Show yourself you coward." Starlight growled. A deadly voice came out "well well it looks like I found the little princess and her pathetic friends." We all growled in response.

Kiara stood next to me and whispered "that's the lioness that attacked me." Kiara snarled "why don't you leave with some pride and dignity you're outnumbered." "foolish pridelander do you think I would come out here alone?" she hissed "why don't you walk away with your pride and dignity." she spat the last three words. Kiara was about to say something but she didn't and Starlight mocked "come on what is a tiny outlander going to do to us." "Starlight," Kiara said angrily "shut up right now is not the time and let's leave we don't need to waste our time with her."

We all looked at her as if she was crazy. Kiara whispered "let's go I have a really bad feeling about this if we do fight her." I learned with the nightmare I had today so I stepped up "come I agree with her I have a bad feeling too." "Vitani spat out "you guys can leave Starlight and I can take care of her." "No," Kiara shot back "we all leave now!"

Starlight and Vitani growled in defeat and we walked away. The stupid outlander must have recognize Kiara because she said in a cocky tone "heyy goldie it's a small world I thought I never see you again when I kicked your ass." Kiara stopped in her tracks and she mocked back "if I recall I was the one that kicked your ass."

She snarled "come on goldie come fight me for the rematch or I bet you anything you would rather run to your precious mommy so she can fight for you." she scoffed. Kiara dug her claws into the dirt. "Why would I waste my time with an outsider like you?" She growled "if you know what's good for you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut because you can at least try to make yourself look prettier." "That's not going to help because you would still look freaking ugly, you bitch," she spat back.

The outsider was pissed and we continued walking home. She attacked Kiara from behind and they went rolling. Two outsiders whose pelt was pitch black ran after Kiara. Kiara and the outsider crashed into a tree. and Kiara easily threw her off of her which made the outsider land in the tree. Two females started attacking her. One bit her on her chest while the other one went for her back. I jumped into the action trying to save her with Vitani and Starlight following me.

** Kiara's P.O.V**

The idiot attacked me and I wanted to avoid the fight. I had a bad feeling and that is why I told the girls to walk away. Look at what I dragged myself into. The outsider attacked me from behind and we went rolling. I easily threw her up in the tree but the two more outsiders came after me. One bit me in the chest while the other one bit me in my back. Their teeth sank through my flesh while I tried to over throw them.

Luckily Dynissa, Starlight, and Vitani came to my aid when I needed them. Dynissa smacked the one my back and Starlight pounced at the one that bit my chest. I helped my sister by sinking my teeth into her back while Dynissa slit her throat. I put my ear to her chest to make sure she was dead. She wasn't. "Do you want to finish her or should I?" I asked. "You finish her," she said sternly "she attacked you. I nodded and sank my teeth into her neck. Her breathing was slowing down until she drew her last breath. This time she was dead for sure.

The other rogue was tough because another one came out of the hiding spot. Dynissa wanted to help our friends but I ordered "no let them fight they can handle themselves." I heard the tree rustle and the princess of the outlands came charging at me. I pushed Dynissa out of the way and then I felt an intense sharp pain in my right side of my body.

I couldn't draw in air I could only take air out. Dynissa jumped over my body attacking her. She lashed out on her that I heard a crack. The dark lioness ran away holding one paw in the air. I was choking on air it self while I was trying to breathe right. No matter how hard I tried I felt an invisible blanket covering my mouth. The pain was so hard for me to handle that I couldn't scream out.

I tried so hard to intake air and the only thing I could do was wheeze. _Please I can't breathe have mercy! _A single tear escaped my eye. Until my lungs were taking in all of the air. My wheezing stopped but the pain was still there. "Oh my god she stabbed her with a branch." Starlight yelled. What? She stabbed me with a branch? That coward! When I see her I'm going to rip her head off!

Dynissa came to my side and she held my paw. "Kiara," she softly whispered "squeeze my paw we have to take out the branch out of your side." I looked at Dynissa with pain. "I can't take the pain just kill me now." I begged. I saw the anger in Dynissa "no!" she yelled "I'm not going to let my sister die in front of me!" "Starlight," she ordered "take out the branch now!" Please don't I can't take it!

"aggghhhh damn that bitch to hell!," I screamed out "stop it hurts I can feel everything!" The pain was beyond excruciating and I couldn't breathe again. I squeezed my sister's paw so hard but she didn't complain. I felt the sharp end move through my body while they tried to get it out of me.

It was tearing my body from the inside while my flesh was stuck to the end. My insides were screaming in agony while I felt every thread of rip apart. Slowly and painfully. My flesh untangled itself until the branch was completely out of my body. My blood was rushing out and I clenched my teeth in pain. I felt paws putting pressure on my wound. I hearing was ringing in my ears and even though the darkness was now around us. My vision became blurry. Little dark spots were dancing around my vision. I stopped hearing the ringing in my ears and I saw nothing but complete darkness.

** Dynissa'****s P.O.V**

"Kiara," I screamed in terror. " wake up come on wake up!" I put my ear close to her chest and thank the kings that she was still breathing. I couldn't think straight because everything happened so fast that my mind was racing. The blood was slowly draining out of Kiara's side but how long would that last for if she started bleeding quickly again? "Dynissa," Starlight interrupted my thoughts, "put Kiara on your you take her to Rafiki to heal you're the fastest runner we have." Vitani added "we will tell the pride what happened." I nodded while Starlight and Vitani put Kiara on my back.

She is pretty light for a Pridelander and once Kiara was safe on my back I ran to Rafiki's tree. My legs were use to the running so I didn't have to worry about my legs feeling pain. The moon was still high in the and our parents were going to freak out on us. I can't imagine the punishment they will give us and we were not doing anything bad! Why can't Dad rage war against the Outlanders already?

Why can we not just kill Zira now? After all she does deserve to burn in hell! That's all I have to say. All of this happened because of Zira's love for Scare. From what Mom told me Scar never truly loved Zira but Zira was to blind and stubborn to see the truth. Since Scar is gone Zira makes our life a living hell! All I wanted was Zira to soon leave this world.

I was stilling running the same pace with my mind racing. I was trying my best to keep my mind clear. Soon Rafiki's tree came into view. When I was next to base of the tree I yelled "Rafiki I need!" "What can I do for de princess today?" he asked. I didn't want to talk so I just showed him what happened. "Quickly come up here now!" he ordered me. Rafiki helped me bring up Kiara in his home. Rafiki is tiny so I had to crouch to walk around "Lay her next to de paintings." he calmly said. "I'm sorry but you must wait outside until I'm done.".

I walked out of the small tree/ home of Rafiki's stretching my spine. I saw 4 small figures come into view. They got bigger and bigger until I saw our parents. Crap I hope Starlight and Vitani explained everything to them. I don't want to recall the moments that happened and Mom is going to chew our asses off!

"Dynissa," Mom yelled "why were all four of you out so late?" "Mom," I said trying to not show my fear "I swear we were not drinking, we wanted to go out for a walk because Star and Tani wanted to talk about the guys." Mom looked at me straight in the eye to see if I was lying. "Mom, I swear I'm not lying." "We will continue this discussion later on alone." Mom said in her authority voice. I nodded not saying anything and I looked at Dad for some help. Dad just shrugged at me and he mouthed "don't say anything or do anything when we talk later." Wow, Dad is even scared of Mom when she is pissed off.

Starlight and Vitani looked at me with the faces _oops sorry we didn't mean to get the two of you in trouble. _I gave them a small smile. Rafiki still didn't come out yet. I started to panic because what if something bad happened? I couldn't think that because I need to think positively. Come you old timer hurry up!

When I said that in my mind Rafiki came out. "Kiara is stable and luckily she will survive." Rafiki tried lighting up the mood. "Kiara is a fighter." Thank you Grandfather! "Rafiki, is she awake?" Mom asked. "If you would like to see her go ahead." Rafiki invited Mom and Dad in.

I wanted to talk to Kiara alone so I let Mom and Dad go in first. I waited and waited until finally my parents came out. "Can I go see her now?" I asked eagerly. "Go ahead." Dad spoke. I went up the tree and I saw Kiara lying there. "Heyy sis, did you get any bruises?" she asked with a toothy smile.

"Why did you want me to kill?" I blurted out "why?" She looked at me"I couldn't handle the pain." she said coldly. I sat down next to her and I said "I would never let you die in front of me I would you help to save you." She rested her head on my neck and I rested my head on my paws. "That is way I'm grateful to have you as my sis." she whispered in my ear.

"You would die with out me." I joked. She didn't take it as a joke. "Of course I would." she laughed at little. "You know you scared the hell out of me again." I said sternly. "we were are suppose to stick to each other to the end you can't die so soon." "Dynissa, I know fate will tell when I am ready to got when I" interrupted her "no," you can't say that you're to young to die." "If you would let me finish I would die when I am like 10 or 9 years old." she said calmly.

"Don't ruin the moment I am alive and that is all that matters." "I guess your right." I mumbled. I didn't want to leave her side and I didn't want her to leave my side either. I love moments like this when I am with Kiara because I will always remember these moments when I'm older. I will never forget them. "I will never forget this moments that I spend with you to make up the time you were gone for." I broke the silence. "You're not the only one who will cherish these moments." She responded. I held on tightly to Kiara not wanting to ever let go because if I do then I may not get her back.

** I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 15 and I tried to make it emotional but not so freaking emotional. Please review and tell me what you guys liked and you didn't like. Until then I will try to update as quickly as possible. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody I am back and I'm sorry for the long update. Life is unfair. Enjoy! Disclaimer I don't own Lion King.**

** Rana's P.O.V**

The two reasons I wanted to attack the princess was because one I wanted the princess dead, and second I wanted revenge on goldie for defeating me. I know that lioness stayed at Priderock I saw her run there. The last two lioness came home safely with me alive. They are well but Mother is going to kill me because I didn't not kill the other princess. Please have mercy on me. "Rana," Mother yelled "how did it go?" "Well you see I didn't kill, the princess because" _smack! _She smacked me in cheek drawing a little bit of blood."How hard is it to kill a weakling her?" she spat. "Mother," I said in a scared tone "she wasn't alone and the pridelanders didn't want to fight me so I had to fight another lioness."

"Did you manage to kill that lioness?" she said in an icy tone. Do I dare lie to her or do I dare tell her the truth? "I stabbed her in the side with a branch so she should die." I said quickly. Mother was about to rise her paw again but she lowered it. "If you fail me again I will beat you so hard you'll be sore for weeks." She threatened me. "I promise you Mother I will not fail you again." I said weakly. She snarled at me and she slowly walked away. "Tell me what did the lioness looked like the one you stabbed." She asked me. "Dark golden fur, brown bangs, and red eyes." I said quickly.

There was a dead tree behind her and she whacked the tree with all of her might. "Damn it!" she snarled "she is alive!" What who's is a- wait that means Kiara is alive! No wonder Mother is pissed off right now! "Get in the den now for more training!" Mother snarled at me. I did what I was told to avoid more abuse. I want to kill Kiara and Dynissa since they are so "perfect"! Now they will both feel my wrath.

** Kiara's P.O.V**

I can't believe I let that stupid lioness stab me and I'm sitting here in Rafiki's home still attending to me! Wow I need to seriously sharpen my skills. I was busy nagging to myself that I didn't realize Mom walked inside."How are you feeling?" Mom asked me. "I'm feeling a little bit better." I said. Mom sat down next to me and since she didn't say anything I zoned out. I was remembering from what happened yesterday to remind myself don't get attack a stranger and leave if you can. Now I know to not fight another lioness without her being there since what happened yesterday.

_ Yesterday's terrifying flashback_

_ "Why the hell were all four of you out so late last night!" Mom screamed at me. "First off we were not drinking I swear Mom." I said weakly "Starlight and Vitani wanted to talk about the guys so we walked and talked." "Well," I said trying to keep my temper down"a lioness wanted to fight all four of us and I tried to have all us walk away." "She attacked me first so I had to fight back out of self defense." I defended myself._

_ Mom just growled at me and Dad just stood there. I gave him a look saying what the hell do something Dad. Mom walked around the base of the tree probably thinking. "Nala, you have to calm dow-" Dad tried to sooth her "Do not tell me to calm down Simba" Mom snapped back "You expect me to calm down when we had an attack from Zira!" Mom growled "The outlanders have been here long enough!" "When are we going to make them leave?" "Tell me now!" Dad said sternly "right now is not the time to discuss this."_

_ I wish I could have stand up to show Mom and Dad I'm fine! Look I'm fine we can just forget about this whole situation and let's go kill Zira! I couldn't even stand up so I stayed where I was in defeat. Dad sighed in defeat and he walked away from Mom. Dad sat down next to me to gently hug me,"Kiara, I'm sorry you have to witness this but I want to let you know I so relived your alive." he whispered softly in my ear. "We have a fighter in our family." He added" I didn't want to say anything it felt good to have a hug from Dad._

_ Dad got up and he walked out of the tree first. No Dad please don't leave me here with Mom come on she is so going to kill me! Help me! Mom looked at me and she sighed. Was it a sigh of relief or a sigh that you're lucky that you're saved? Mom walked over to me and I tensed up. I tried to look like I wasn't scared but deep down I'm terrified. Mom was getting closer to me and to my surprise she hugged gently. "Kiara, I love you so much but I do not want to lose you again." she said softly "Mom, you can't lose me that easily." I replied. Mom chuckled softly and she let go. I was saved._

"Kiara, are you listening to me?" Mom asked. I snapped out of my day dreaming. "Sorry Mom I wasn't listening I zoned out for a second." I replied. "Do you like any lions here since you have returned?" Mom asked me sly tone and raised eyebrows. "No, pssh Mom why would you ask me that I just got home." I lied. "Sure." Mom said with her eyebrows still up.

I rested my head on paws no longer wanting to discuss this conversation. Mom laughed at me with her head held up high. "What's so funny Mom?" "Kiara, I know you like a special lion." She teased me. Awwh crap she knows I like somebody! I felt my face getting hotter and I could tell I was blushing. I can't leave the lie going because she knows. Luckily Mom doesn't know exactly who I like which is good and that way she doesn't embarrass me. "Kiara if you don't tell me now I'm going to find out sooner or later." Mom joked.

"Mom why do you have to tease me and embarrass me about this?" I complained. "Kiddo it's my job to embarrass and tease you." Mom laughed some more. I growled under my breath. Knowing her she is going to find out and embarrass the two of us. "I'll leave you alone for now since I pissed you off now." Mom added. Thank you, "Bye Mom." I said trying to hold back my smile. I was alone at last with some peace. I rested my head on paws and I dozed off. I missed her calling me that nickname.

_ The pridelands were on fire, Every lioness from our pride was running away from Priderock. Two leaders were roaring on the top of Priderock claiming our home their land and their new home. I couldn't find Mom and Dad, ji saw Dynissa was running. "Dynissa" I cried out "where is Mom and Dad?" "I don't where they are but they told everybody to run away ." she yelled back. They expect us to run and they get left behind! No lost my parents once. I can't lose them again. I ran back towards Priderock with Dynissa yelling at me. I kept running until I was close to Priderock and somebody tackled me. I couldn't see the face but the next thing that happened my attacker slit my throat._

I woke up breathing heavily and told myself it was just a nightmare.I was still in Rafiki's home. I want to leave this place already. "I'm glad to see your awake now." voice called out from behind me. I turned around to see Kovu and he was just sitting there. "How long have I been out for?" I asked. "I don't know I didn't keep track but I have a little get well present for you." he said sweetly. Kovu pulled out a red flower and I was touched to my heart."Thank you Kovu." I said sweetly.

Kovu put the flower in ear I nuzzled him while I purred. This was a sweet moment until Dynissa walked in on us. "Mom, I found the two love birds." Dynissa yelled. "Damn you Dynissa shut up." I yelled. If Kovu had my fur pelt he would be blushing right now. "I'll be outside if you need. me" Kovu whispered. Mom walked in glaring at Kovu while he coward down in fear.

Why does Dynissa have to tell Mom about Kovu? Of all the nights to do this to me! "You should have told Mom who your boyfriend is it would have been easier." Dynissa mocked me. I growled at her for ruining my special moment with Kovu. "I'll get you back." I growled. "I'm so scared." she cocked back and Mom just laughed at us. "We brought you some a gazelle in case your hungry." Dynissa said.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "What do you want me to do to cheer you up?" my little sis asked. "I'm going to get you back when I'm fully healed." I joked. "Come at me right now to get over and done with already!" She mocked me.

I growled at her and I ate the meat. "Temper temper that is not going to get you far." Dynissa snickered at me. She is so lucky right now that I'm immobilized. "Dynissa that is enough." Mom said sternly. Thank you Mom. Dynissa walked out and at last she can stop harassing me. "Thanks Mom." I said. "I'll let you eat in peace I'll be outside if you need me." Mom said and she nuzzled me before she left. I nuzzled her back and we must be pissing off Rafiki. " In 2 more days you can head home." He said simply. He rubbed his head. "Thank you Rafiki for putting up with our crap and healing me." I said politely. "It is de least I can do for your family." He started applying some more medicine to my wound. I was use to the sting already. All I can do is smile. Once I finished my food, I rested my head on my paws and I drifted off to sleep again.

_This time in my dream the Pridelands were not on fire but Reston was here. He was running towards me. "Kiara, I'm so sorry of the way I treated you and Ik want you to now that I love you." he said. I was shocked and I didn't know what to say. I love Kovu now and I no longer love Reston any more._

_ "Reston, I'm sorry that you traveled here for nothing but I do not share the same feelings for you." I said. I broke his heart and I saw it in his eyes. The first emotion I read was depression but then it changed to anger. "Who is the lucky lion?" he sarcastically spat. "Why should I tell you." I shot back. "I want to know so I can fight him for your love." He said in a deadly tone. "No, if you fight him then you have to go through me and my pride." I spat. "Before you die I want you to know you're such a little hoe and you do not deserve a mate." He said in a deathly tone. Right when he was about to slit my throat, the nightmare faded._

I woke up breathing heavy. How many hits was I going to get in my dreams? "How are you feeling kiddo?" Mom asked at but at the same time she startled me. "I feel great but I really want to walk around the tree." I complained. "You can't walk until tomorrow!" Rafiki yelled. "A little walk around the inside of the tree please Rafiki." I begged."No if you do dat than it will take longer for de you will exert your side too much dat you will 'ave to stay here longer" he stated. "Fine." I sighed in defeat. "He is the doctor." Mom added. I should be thankful he saved my life but I was so bored sitting here! "Do you mind if you tell me your little life story?" Mom asked."Yea but it's going to be a long story." I said. Mom put her paw on my paw and she said "I'm here to listen even it takes all day." I smiled and I started telling her.

** Skipping the conversation**

"That's pretty much it since I was a cub." I finished. "I'm sorry I let that happen to you." Mom said in a sincere tone. "Mom, it's not your fault and the two good things I learned out my experience is how to fight and how to hunt." I said.

"Why were you yelling in your sleep today?" Mom questioned me. I can't tell her about what Reston did to me if not then she would go hysterical again. What if this does actually happen? Mom will be the first one to handle the situation and defend me.

"I uh had a nightmare." I quickly said. "The lion I told you I use to like came to our home and Reston told me that he really loved me." "I told him I no longer have the same emotions for him." "He called me a little whore," I snarled "he slit my throat and that was the end of my nightmare." Mom tensed up some more with her claws coming in and out ripping through the tree. "Don't worry if that lion ever hurts you I'll personally kill him." Mom sneered. "I can take of myself." I said. I read Mom's face _if you can take care of yourself then why did that lioness stab you so easily? _That is a good point but I protected my sis. I don't want to say anything and if I did I would be asking for trouble.

My eyelids became heavy and Mom calmed herself down.I didn't want to fall asleep. What if I have another strange dream about abuse? "Go to sleep I'll stay here with you." Mom said softly. She gently hugged me and I hugged her back. By now the moon was up with all of the stars out. The bright little stars were shining over us. I couldn't argue with the queen on this one so I let my eyes close. I didn't move in the position I was in. I felt comfortable and it was nice to be in Mom's arms again.

The next morning something kept nudging my muzzle. "Five more minutes." I groaned. "Come on you're coming home already." I opened my eyes to find Dynissa egging me on. "Alright I'm up." I said. "Do you want me to help get up?" she asked sincerely. "Are you're trying to make up for yesterday?" I teased. "Yea." she admitted. I laughed a little. I love Dynissa but she can be a pain in my ass at times. Mom was still here witnessing everything.

I tried to get up and that is when my side started to scream in pain. I gritted my teeth and my legs were weak under my weight. "Kiara, don't push your self so much." Mom said as she came to my side. "Walk on my side or on Dynissa's side." Mom ordered me. "It's fine," I managed to say "it no big deal it should be better after I walk." I walked a little and my side was in less pain now. Now when I walk I limp a little on my right side. Mom and Dynissa were at my side. "Wait don't forget your medicine Kiara!" Rafiki yelled. "You must put dis on every night." Rafiki added. "Thanks Rafiki" and I grabbed the little pouch in my mouth.

I have to admit I did not want to jump out of the tree. Oh imagine the pain on my side! Curse you freaking outsider! "Look get on my back it will be easier." Dynissa stated. "No I'll be fine it is a little jump nothing big." I said with a smile. Okay come on you can do it. On the count of 3 jump, 1,2, 3 jump! I jumped and I landed on all four of my paws. My side began to ache. Son of a- "wow you're alive." Dynissa laughed. I tried to laugh to forget about the pain and I started to limp towards home.

"You're stubborn like your father." Mom commented. Maybe I was being a little stubborn but I don't need any help. I put the medicine on the ground, "Mom, I'm fine look I'm walking." I shot back "Your limping not walking smart one." Dynissa smarted off. I didn't have anything to say so I kept my mouth shut and I picked up the medicine. I continued to limp home while the other 2 followed me slowly.

Come on you're halfway there, you can do it you've been through worse such as the antelope kicking you in the stomach. Slowly we reached the waterhole by the time the sun was half way up in the sky. By now I didn't feel anything in my side it was completely numb. At least I didn't feel anything. "Now how does your side feel?" Dynissa asked. "I no longer feel a thing anymore." I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me. I limped away from the waterhole and I tried to walk normally. I couldn't and it strained my side!

I saw home, my spine didn't have to be crush under a small roof and I could rest some more in the nice cool den. The steps came into my view closer and closer. Welcome to some more pain with my side. I reached the first step and Mom ran to my side. "Alright I've had enough get on my back now." Mom ordered me. Why should I get on your back now I jumped out of Rafiki's tree and I landed perfectly. I can make it up some little steps. I didn't say anything and I started climbing up. "Exactly like your father the same stubbornness" Mom grunted out. Yea yea whatever I might be stubborn but I can't stop now.

My side was numb right now. I barely feel a thing right now and my paws easily reached each step without me limping. I finally made it to the top and I started to walk towards the den. Dad stopped me in the middle, "meet me in the den we need to have a family discussion" Dad said quickly. Crap family discussions are never good and this has to be about the little attack. I walked in the den with the rest of my family following me. "Dad, what is the discussion about?" I asked. Dynissa didn't even know about it and luckily I wasn't the only that was confused. "First off no more drinking so late and you have to be home by the time the sun sets." Dad said in his authority voice.

Are you serious? Do we really need rules now? Next thing I know Timon and Pumbaa follow our group around. "Dad, I swear we were not drinking." I said. "I know you weren't drinking but this is for your safety." Dad stated. "We easily took care of that outsider." I defended myself. "Look at what happened to you." Dad said in a dark tone "the two of you are going to follow the rules." Are you serious I'm not a freaking cub anymore! Mom didn't even have a say in this. "Mom, are you not going to say something?" Dynissa raised her voice. Mom sighed and she kept her mouth shut. The one time she can defend us she keeps her mouth shut! Come on we are not dead! This is a minor injury it's like I'm not paralyzed for life! "How long is this new rule going to last?" Dynissa raised her voice. "Until Zira is gone." Finally Mom said something!

When Zira is gone? She has been here for like 2 years already! "Can the rule be little less stricter?" I yelled. Dad lost his temper when he started yelling at us. "Whether the two of you like the rule or not you're going to follow this rule!" "Until Zira has finally vanished then the rule will be gone but until it's tough luck for the two of you!" Then he stormed out of the den with Mom following right behind him.

I scratched the wall growling. "I hate Zira so much that she always have to make our life hell!" I growled. I slashed at the wall again making my paw feel a little sore. I walked out of the den to catch some sun near my favorite spot.

"Where are you going." Dynissa asked. "I'm walking to my favorite spot to catch some sun." I shot back. She jumped in front of me, "why are you still limping on all fours?" "I have been sitting down on my fat body for 3 whole days!" I yelled. "Catch some sleep we can take a walk in the morning, you exerted your body already." she said calmly. "Get out of the way." I growled. "Make me." she shot back. Damn it I can't make her that would kill my injury. I walked to the back of the den in defeat. She followed most likely to make sure I don't walk out when she is gone. I lied on my left side on the cool ground and I dozed off to sleep.

** I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 16. Sorry for the late update you can blame life for the unexpected events that interrupted my time to write my story. **


	17. Chapter 17

** Helllo everybody and sorry for the long update I have been working on several chapters. Disclaimer I own nothing of lion king just my ocs. Enjoy this chapter.**

****

**Dynissa's P.O.V**

Now that I have hardly any freedom how am I suppose hang out with Asani now? We could go for a walk but our walks would end shortly since we have to be home when the sun sets. If I disobey Dad he will be harder on us. 

How come Asani has not pulled the first move already? The males are suppose to pull the first move! "Are you thinking about Asani?" Kiara asked. "No." I lied " I was thinking about the rule Dad made." "Come on you can tell I want tell anyone I promise." she egged me on. "No because if I do then you'll get back for what I did." " I won't I promise." she said in a sincere tone. "If you do?" "Then you can kick my ass and I won't fight back." "Fine." I sighed, "where do we start if he is shy?" "You see sissy, you have to make yourself look attractive." Kiara started, "you have to prove to him that you're strong, beautiful, and independent lioness." 

"Come on let's for that walk." goldie ordered me and she got up. I followed and I didn't bother trying to make her sit down. She puts the s in stubborn. I followed her to waterhole and she was looking for something. "What are you looking for?" I questioned. "A flower that would make you stand out." she replied not looking at me. That narrows down the search. What kind of flower would make me stand out? I sat there looking at her and I knew all of my hope to gain Asani vanished. 

"Here we go I found the right one!" Kiara happily exclaimed. She picked out a dark blue flower. "Move you bangs." Kiara muffled out with the flower in her mouth, I moved my hair as she gently put the flower in my left ear. She still had her little flower in the same position and it was still fresh. "Now go look at your reflection." she said. I walked over the waterhole and the flower made my eyes look lighter. My eyes were lighter than Mom's eyes. Wow this flower made me look stunning. 

"Now go get your man." she cheered me on. "Kiara, thank you." I said sweetly. I hugged her tightly and she returned the hug back. This is way it is good that she survived. "When you start talking to Asani don't be nervous and follow your instincts." she advised me. "I will." _If I don't blow it up. _ "What if I do something stupid?" "Turn your stupid action into a funny action." Kiara encouraged me. "Alright." I sighed. I starting walking towards home with Kiara keeping a distance between. 

I felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest. My legs felt weak under my weight and I felt like my heart was about to burst. Okay calm down you can handle this. Keep your cool down, follow your instincts, and act last. "Look he is sitting by the tree where we catch our sun rays." Kiara encouraged me, "show him what you have hot shot." 

Come on walk over to him and ask him out for a walk. It's pretty easy. Slowly but surely I was getting closer to him. You're almost there one more step and here you are. "Hey, Asani I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" I asked sweetly. Please don't reject me. "Of course I want to for a walk I was about to ask you the same thing." he said cheerfully. "Let's go I have curfew now." I said walking. He got up and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. "Where would you like to go your highness?" Asani asked trying to formal. "Asani, you don't have to be formal and the hills would be nice." I said. "Ladies first." I blushed a little and luckily for me he couldn't tell. I started walking next to him when he blurted out "wow you're beautiful." Awwwh he said I was beautiful and he noticed the flower! Thank you Kiara. 

"Thank you Asani." I mumbled. I had a feeling I should return a compliment. Should I tell him if he is hot or is handsome better? "You know Asani you're pretty handsome." I said sweetly. I didn't get a response from him at all. Nice job genius you blew up right in front of your face. We walked some more in complete silence and I guess this is the awkward moment when you're with your crush. "Dynissa, there is something I need to tell you." Asani finally broke the silence. Here is moment of truth right now. 

** Asani's P.O.V**

I saw Kiara and Dynissa walking towards me. I noticed that her bangs were pulled back and she was beautiful. I wanted to talk to Dynissa to tell her how I really feel. I want her to know she is more than a friend to me. She needed to know that I loved her but how do I know if she shares the same feelings for me? 

There is one way to find out. "Hey, Asani I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" she asked me sweetly. . "Of course I want to for a walk I was about to ask you the same thing." I said cheerfully. "Let's go I have curfew now." she said as she started walking. I got up and I noticed she couldn't keep her eyes off of me. 

Okay so there is a slim chance she might like me. "Where would you like to go your highness?" I asked trying to be formal. "Asani, you don't have to be formal and the hills would be nice." she said. "Ladies first." I said trying to use my manners. She started walking and out of the blue I blurted out "wow you're beautiful." 

"Thank you Asani." she mumbled. "You know Asani you're pretty handsome." she said sweetly. Alright she does like me! Now how do I tell her I love her. _Hey Dynissa I know this is awkward but I like you more as a friend. Do you share the same feelings? No that is awful. This one is much better, Dynissa there is something I need to tell you. I have always liked you more as friend. The reason I haven't told you this is because I was scared and I couldn't handle the truth if you didn't share the same feelings I have for you._

"Dynissa," I broke the moment of silence "there is something I truly need to tell you." I poured all of my heart out. "I love you." "I was scared to tell you because I couldn't handle the truth if you didn't share the same feelings I have for you." I said sincerely. "Asani," she started "I love you too." I hugged her when she finished that sentence and she started to nuzzle me. My heart was fluttering and I nuzzled her back. I wanted to see her beautiful eyes. I didn't want this moment to end it was so perfect that I wish I could freeze this moment. I have the right lioness that is meant for me. 

I put my paw under her chin for her eyes to meet my eyes. I closed the distance between our muzzles. I closed my eyes to only feel it not see it. Our eyes can deceive us. I made this kiss last a long time until I pulled away. "How was that for your first kiss?" I asked. "It was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you liked it." I said. I started to nuzzle her some more. I looked across the horizon and the sun was still up ahead of us. I have enough time to be with her until we have to head home. 

I stopped nuzzling her to look at her in her eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She took this moment to tackle me. We went rolling and rolling until she pinned me. "Pinned ya." she giggled. I didn't have the urge to get up and I wanted to stay right here. "Asani are you going to at least try to get up?" "No, I like the view I have here." I said sweetly. She bent down to nuzzle me and I nuzzled her back. 

She started to purr and I loved her purr. It was the sweetest thing I could ever hear. My forelegs were wrapped around Dynissa and we sat there in watching the sun go down. The simplest things in life are the most beautiful. 

The sun's final moments were beginning to fade away. The sunset was beautiful as the sun sank in deeper and deeper. "Awwh crap I have to head home now." she said. "At least we are close to home." I said. "Yea you're right." she giggled. She let me up and we walked home side by side. Enjoying each others company. I let her go up the steps first and I followed behind. 

We reached the top with her father sitting by the den. "Talk about being punctual." I whispered. "Stupid rule." she muttered. "Do I dare walk by him what if he saw us?" I whispered. If it is the one lion I'm afraid it's Simba. "Walk by as if nothing happen." she replied. Okay let's see if this works. We walked by as if nothing happen and luckily the king didn't tell me anything. That was a close call. "Good night Asani." she whispered as she nuzzled me. "Good night Dynissa." I nuzzled her back. I found my comfortable spot and I fell asleep. 

** Dynissa's P.O.V**

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't stop thinking about Asani. I freaked out for nothing when all along he has liked me. Love is my heaven but it can be my hell if I don't treat Asani right. I needed to tell Kiara about what happened. Luckily for me we were the only ones in the den. "Kiara, get up!" I urged her and she didn't move at all. I nudged her muzzle "get up!" I hissed. "Alright I'm up." she groaned. She tried to get up quickly but she fell down. 

"Don't push yourself so much and did you forget to put the medicine on yesterday?" I snapped at her. "Jeez you sound like Mom and I put on the medicine yesterday." she laughed at me. Maybe I did sound like Mom but I just want to make sure she is okay. 

"Tell me what happened with Asani yesterday." she urged me. "First off he gave me a compliment and I had to say one back." I said happily "After I said my compliment it was an awkward moment of silence." "When he spoke again he told me that he loved." "Well I told him the same thing, he hugged me and I started to nuzzle him." "He kissed me!" I said happily. "Look at that my little sister has grown up." she teased me and she pretended that a single tear escaped her eye. "I'm not that little you're older than me by 5 minutes." 

"I'm still older." I wanted to attack but she would kill if I hurt her. "You're so lucky I can't attack you." I growled. "You can't touch me I'm invincible!" she yelled. That's it I've had enough of her crap. I got up and I slapped her hard in the face. I laughed at her when she gave a look saying _what the hell why did you slap me!_

"You needed that." I cocked back. I had one of my lucky stars with me because she didn't do anything. "What's the matter with you, are you not going to try at least get me back?" I questioned her. "No, I'm going to get you back when I can run." she laughed "trust me little sis it's going to suck for you." I laughed silently in my head. Pssh she can't get me that easily and I liked to see her try so come at me! Hit me with your best shot! 

** I'm sorry for the long update I have been busy and I had a writer's block. Life has been busy. I hoped you guys liked it! XD **


	18. Chapter 18 You're so Stubborn

**Hey you guys so for the long update I have been stuck to come up what is next. At least here is chapter 18. **

** Starlight's P.O.V**

Life has been boring with Kiara immobilized and it has been 4 days that she has been sitting around. Since the attack our king has half of the pride training and the other of the half hunting. The next day the two groups switch positions with hunting and training. Our friends train everyday that they hardly visit Ki, but Kovu stops by every day once in a while when ever he is done with training. On most occasions he helps Simba with border partolling.

The great friend I'm I hang out with Kiare whenever I can because if this happened to me then she would do the same for me. Right now was a moment of silence and I had to end it.

"How is your side feeling?" I asked. "Eh it's better than yesterday, what does Dynissa hate the most?" she asked. I tried to remember what she hated the most when we were cubs.

"She hates to see the bugs especially dead bugs with their guts spilled out." I laughed. Kiara looked at me with a mischievous look. I know that look she is planning to get back at Dynissa after what she has done. "What are you planning?" I asked with the same look on my face. "Well you see I grab a bunch of dead bugs with their limbs ripped and make her eat them until she says uncle." She laughed evilly.

"Brilliant idea but how are you going to trap her?" "Come on Star at least help me out after how they scared you?" she tempted me. "Mmm it sounds like a good payback, alright I'm in." I laughed. "When do you want to gather the bugs?" I asked laughing. "When I can finally run without collapsing." she said. "You want to hear the story of Dia freaking out over bugs?" I tempted her. "Of course." she snickered. "This happened a week before Zira attacked your mom." I started out.

_Flashback_

_We were playing tag out in the open near a little body of water. I was chasing Dynissa and Vitani when Vitani changed directions, that left me with Dynissa. I was running so hard that I tackled her and we went rolling. I used my hind legs to throw her off of me and she face planted near an area that was crawling with bugs. With Dynissa's weight she crushed about half of them and she had one crawling on her head down her back. _

_I've never heard her yell so loud when the slimy bug went down her back. She tried to shake off all of the bugs but I looked like she was break dancing instead. After that she jumped in the water to drown the poor bugs. Vitani and I laughed our asses off at Dynissa."Does that mean you're going to kill all of the bugs when your queen?" I harassed her. "Shut up Starlight and would you care to join me?" she snarled at me. _

_I couldn't help myself when I smarted off "they are bugs after and bugs can't physically kill you, Dynissa." She was about to pounce but then she realized that I would make her land in the bugs again._

_End of flashback_

I started laughing again while Kiara was choking. "Breathe Kiara, breathe!" I gasped out. "I can't believe she flipped out over bugs!" she laughed out. " "Oh I can't wait to see her expression and to think your dad use to live off of bugs!" I choked out. That set Kiara off with her pounding her paw on the ground. "It didn't dawn on me until you said that!" she continued laughing.

Our good laugh lasted about 20 minutes until Kiara started coughing. "Calm down." I said as a started to pat her back when she was sitting up. "Oh Starlight that was the a great story." "I try my best." I said with a smirk. "Come on let's go for a walk." she said as she started to head out of the den. I followed close behind, "you're not limping anymore you're starting to walk normally now." I commented.

"Alright now I wonder if I can run now?" she said with a sly look. "Don't push yourself." I said sternly. We walked down the steps and Kiara being the way she is she started to jog a little. I had to follow to make sure she didn't passed out. From a jog she started to run at a full speed and I couldn't keep up with her.

I tried my best to run as fast she does but I haven't properly trained myself to run like that. She is a fast runner because she managed to run a distance about 30 yards from Priderock. I had I a lot of catching to do.

When I started to catch up to her I saw lying in the grass gasping for air. "I told you to not push yourself so much." I wheezed. "I'm fine." she said through her gritted teeth. "Why did you talk like that through your clenched teeth?" I smarted off. "I'm trying to catch my breathe." she said fighting to not clench her teeth together.

"Come let's go home," I urged "now, no if ands or buts about it." She got up quickly and she smarted off "look I got up without a problem I'm fine." Yea whatever you're hiding your pain away. I can see it in your eyes you stupid ass! I'm not blind!

I wonder what goes through that thick skull of Kiara's. Soon enough the idiot is running again! Come on why are you doing this to yourself. Damn it! I don't want to run again! I guess I have to. I started running again keeping a steady pace and I find Kiara easily walking up the stairs. "Now that was an intense walk." I commented.

"You know you liked deep down Star." she joked. Not really. "I enjoyed the walk very much deep down." I said sarcastically. She laughed at me as she reached the top and the hunting party came back with some wildebeest. "Hey Ki, dinner here is and it's your favorite wildebeest!" I hollered. The one thing I noticed about Kiara is that she can eat all day without getting fat. I wish that could happen to me.

Nala walked by me laughing a little. The queen chuckled a little and she started to walk up the steps. I waited for the lioness to drag 3 bodies of wildebeest and I followed behind them. I can't wait for my huntress test soon after Ki and Dynissa have their tests. Then it would be me following Vitani.

When I reached the top I saw Kiara chowing down on the wildebeest. I was next to her enjoying my fill as much as I could before the others would show up. I was satisfied with my great fill and sat at the top of Priderock. Kiara came next to and sat down. I looked across my home with the vast land we had. "It's amazing" Kiara broke the silence. "Yet our home was a shadow land before." I added. "I at least we don't have to face that." she said cheerfully. "True, and soon we will finish off Zira to be free!" I cheered.

"Then we can our dragon fruit again!" Oh yea I can't wait to have that stuff again. Everybody teen here got punished for what happened.

_Kiara started to sing_ "_guess what hotshot you can't knock me down so easily because I'll get back up!" "I throw back the hit and I'll fight until one of us walks away!" "Knowing who you are you think you can kill me so easily." "It won't happen so quickly with me fighting_.

"Come on Starlight sing." Kiara cheered me.

I started singing_ "I'll come back and I'll give you hell to make you pay for what you have done." "You might think that I have broken down but in the end you made better,faster, and stronger!"_

We were about to sing another part when a lioness yelled at us "keep it down we are trying to get some sleep!" "Sorry." we both yelled back. I didn't realize that the pride went to sleep already. "I'm calling it a night, are you sleeping outside or inside?" I asked. If she is sleeping outside then she would most likely go for a run. "I'll sleep outside I'm tired of the den." she said. "Look if you come home when they wake up I'll cover for you." I said. "Thanks Starlight." "Your welcome."

I agree with Kiara I'm tired of the den so I'm sleeping outside. Kiara climbed down the steps for her jog. She is so stubborn.

**Kiara's P.O.V**

I have to thank Starlight for covering for me. I'm so sick and tired of the sitting around doing nothing will pride is training. I want to put my part for the pride for when Zira attacks our pride. That way it would be my chance to get back at the outlander and Zira.

I can't wait to sink my teeth in their flesh and make pay for what they have done to me. I have to be in top shape for when I encounter the both of them. For me to be in top shape I need to gain my speed back.

Once I walked about 10 yards away from home, I started to run. I was running as fast as I could the day I arrived home. My side started to burn, it felt like it was on fire but I couldn't let this stop me. The burning sensation reminded me just because I'm injured I can't become soft.

Come on you can run some more. At least try and reach the hills. I pushed myself even more until I reached the hills.

I jogged around the tree and I started to run even more. My side didn't want to calm down and the more I ran the more it felt unbearable. I kept a steady pace and I saw home, at that I felt like I was going to collapse any minute.

I kept pushing my body more and more until I reached the steps of home. I took my time climbing up the steps and I felt a little light headed. The world wasn't spinning around me but my body felt weak.

When I reached the top I saw that Starlight was still awake. I sat down next to her and I rested my head on my paws.

"How do you feel?" she whispered. "I feel great." I lied but I talked with to smile to not prove it. "That's great now go to sleep." she said sternly closing her eyes. "Good night Starlight." I whispered. "Good night."

**I was going to add Kiara's revenge in this chapter but expect it in the next chapter my time has been short. Sorry everybody but I'll try to update soon. I pinkie promise but for now so long! **


	19. Revenge is Sweet at Least for Me

**Hey everybody! Thank for you for the reviews and I have nothing much to say so here is chapter 19! Disclaimer I do not own the Lion King just my oc's**

****

**Kiara's P.O.V**

The best thing I have done since my injury was to sleep outside. Today is the day I get back at Dynissa for all of the crap she has given me. Now I need Starlight to assist me for my scheme. "Starlight get up it's time." I said. "Five more minutes." she groaned. "Get up we need our revenge." I egged on. "Fine I'm up." she muffled. My side was still in little bit of pain but I had to shake it off. "Alright so what is the plan Ki?" she asked with a mischievous smile. "First off we need some dead bugs." I said with a sly tone. "I know where to go follow me it is where Dia fell." Starlight said as she went down the steps. 

I followed her and the walk to where Dynissa fell was short distance from home. Starlight picked up a log with all sorts of bugs. "Get the slimy ones she hates them." Starlight urged me. I grabbed a leaf and I started picking all sorts of bugs. Once I was satisfied with my slimy and crunchy bugs. I started to rip them apart with their insides oozing out. "Come on Starlight you have to help if we want to catch up with her and if Timon Pumbaa see us they will attack us." "Oh yeah." she answered like she drugged. 

We started to crush the poor bugs and making sure that everything was spilled out. Once we had enough of the insides I started to whisper the plan to her. Her face brightened up. "You're such a bitch." she laughed. "I try my best." I remarked, "now come on we have to scare the her." I walked with the leaf of the dead bugs in my mouth and Starlight went to get Dynissa. I started to walk to the waterhole and I found an excellent hiding spot. I waited for about 5 minutes when Dynissa started yelling hysterically. "Come on Kiara this isn't funny I have some where else I want to be!" She growled. Dynissa was distracted trying to catch my scent and this was Starlight's opportunity. 

Come on Star pounce on her right now is your perfect opportunity. "Come on Starlight get off of me we need to found her!" she growled. I jumped out dumping the dead bugs on her with some of their limbs still twitching a little bit. I rubbed the leaf on her face making all of the disgusting greenish yellowish ooze which made Dia scream like a little girl cub 

"Oh my god!" she yelled in a girlish scream. "Get the bugs off of me this is not funny!" I pinned her because she started to wriggled under our weight again.. "Come on knock it off already!" Dynissa yelled at me. I grabbed a dead worm, "Starlight open her mouth." I laughed. Starlight did what she was told and Dynissa was becoming more hysterical.

I was busting a gut with the way she was acting over bugs especially dead ones. 

"Say uncle and you don't have to eat the bug." I harassed her. "Let's reason this out like adults we don't have to act like cubs and become shady for revenge." she begged me. "Nope, I warned you sis, now you have to say Kiara is way better than me in everything and from now I will obey her every command by saying yes your greatness." I said evilly. She squirmed some more until she said "I will never do that and good luck trying to make me eat the stupid bug." she snarled. 

"Have it your way then." Starlight laughed. "Come on Starlight make her swallow the bug." I laughed. Starlight opened her mouth while I slowly moved the dead worm. Dynissa tried to move her head around quickly but it's a good thing that Starlight has a tight grip on her mouth. I quickly shoved the dead bug in her mouth when I had the chance. I clamped her mouth shut to make chew on the bug. 

"Swallow it." I ordered. She shook her head with a look that replied hell no. "I'm not moving until you swallow it." I remarked. She swallowed all of the leftovers and I busted out laughing with tears coming to my eyes with the squeamish look on her face. We let her because another look on her face said I'm about to vomit we didn't want vomit on our precious fur while she went to the nearest bush. Revenge is the sweetest thing that anybody can have if you're not the victim. 

Starlight started to look at the left over bugs. "Do not do it." I warned her. Starlight grabbed a dead insect and it's like I said do it do it! 

I swear Starlight is such an idiot at times when she ate the worm and she swallowed it. "Does that taste good." I questioned her. At that moment she puked along side with Dynissa. "You're such an idiot Starlight!" I laughed. I looked at Dynissa when she faced me and it was a good thing she dumped her head in the water to wash away the evidence of my revenge. Dynissa grabbed at a bug, "you have five seconds to get a head start." she warned. 

"Catch me if you can." I mocked and with that I started to run. When I started to run my side didn't burn as much as last night. I know Dynissa can't climb trees unlike me and nearest tree to me is at the area where the lioness catch some sun rays. I turned my head with Dynissa slowly catching up with the dead insect in her jaws. 

Starlight being my pal was distracting Dynissa and harassing her. Thank you Starlight and I faced forward with the first tree in my sight. Steady now you need to time the jump or else I'll eat the bug next. Jump on the count of 3, ready 1,2,3 jump! Luckily I landed safely in the tree and I started to climb up. I managed to climb up about 25 feet when Dynissa finally arrived. "Kiara, get down her and face me like a real lioness." Dynissa growled. "I like to see you try to face me like a real lioness up here in this tree branch." I mocked her. She slashed at the tree and she started to attempt to climb. 

I looked down to see her land on hard on her stomach and she continued to hit the ground hard. I sat down on a strong tree branch watching my twin struggle to climb on the tree. "Dynissa," I yelled "I hate to see you struggle like this do you want a truce?" "Hell no!" she growled. Starlight sat there watching her fall to the ground. This was going to be a long day. 

"Dynissa give up," Starlight intervened "you're going to bust a limb and we don't need another crimpled here." "No Starlight this is my last one." she snarled. One, bam, two, bam, three, bam four, bam, Oh Dynissa give it up you've hit the floor like twenty times already you'll never make. Right when I thought Dynissa was about to walk she she actually started to climb the tree. Damn, I'm so screwed. 

Dynissa managed to climb up the tree and on the same branch I was on in a matter of moments. If I fall out of this tree I'm going to be paralyzed for life and we will never hear the end of it from all of our parents. "Now Kiara you have teo options," she laughed evilly "eat the bug right now without me making you or I have to make you eat the bug when I get on the branch." "Hand over the bug and get off of the branch." I said sternly. "I'll jump off this exact branch if you start to eat the bug and you swallow all of it." she remarked. "Fine." I huffed out. I walked over to where she was and I grabbed the bug out of her paw. My head was back and I dropped the little creature in my mouth. 

"Ehh, ehh eww." I choked out. How did Dad manage to eat all of the bugs? The worm was slimy,disgusting, and so squishy. The bitter taste was going to be left in my mouth for 2 days. "Ehh,ehhh, eeeehhh," I gurgled out. When I swallowed the bug it felt heavy going down my throat. All the way down it left a disgusting taste. My stomach growled out in frustration with the bug in my system now. Dynissa climbed out of the tree and I followed behind her. 

Starlight was laughing so hard that she was muted and she clapped her paws like a special hyena. I tried to force myself to puke but I couldn't. "Should I smack her or should you?" Dynissa looked at me when she asked me. "You can, I'm going to try to vomit." I said and I walked away. With my back turned behind them I heard a loud smack and a yelp. Starlight followed me and she stated "that was the best time of my life." "That's great and why did you eat the bug?" I asked. "I wanted to eat the bug by myself so that Dynissa doesn't force me to like she did to." she said in a cocky tone,? "I'm not much of an idiot as you think I am." "Unlike you had to eat the bug for the sake of your life." she added. 

"If I wasn't injured than I would have jumped out of the tree." I said. "That is a great excuse Kiara, blame your side." Maybe that was my excuse but I saved Dynissa. "First off I had Dynissa dodge that bullet so that it would hit me because I allowed her to get stab then I would never hear the end of it from our parents." I snapped back. Mom would have ripped off my head if Dynissa was injured and I do not want to feel her wrath. 

"It was time that I got back at the Dynissa, even though I helped her a little getting Asani to be her boyfriend." 

"Dynissa and you have an interesting sisterly connection." Starlight laughed. Now that I do think about it we have the best connection ever! "No it's not an interesting connection I have with her, I have the best connection with my sister!" I exclaimed. She looked at me as if I was crazy but if you see it through my eyes she would have had to agree with me. "My plan went well towards the end until she climbed the tree." 

"You have to admit you're a genius and that was epic!" she chuckled. That is because I'm the one that ended up with the best brains in the family. "I guess I'm the one the with brains while Dynissa has half of the brains." I laughed a little. "That is true." she laughed. 

I couldn't help it I had to laugh at the joke. A warm feeling came up my throat and I looked for the nearest bush. Since I needed to throw up it felt good to throw up. "Wow that took a while for the bug to get to you." Starlight commented. "I wish it would have sooner though." I replied. "I thought I was the idiot." Starlight cracked up. "You're not an idiot Star, you're special" I joked. "Yea I'm so special I'm awes... hey I'm not that special." she started to get serious. "Take a joke Star I'm kidding, if you were special than you wouldn't be my best friend." I teased. "I guess that's true." she admitted it. 

"Best friends need to tease each other every once in awhile." I added. "Yea and that's why you're by best friend." she remarked. "When we become extremely old we will be the old hags that cause so much trouble." I cheered. "Best friends till the end!" Starlight yelled. 

I couldn't disagree with her at all, we are going to be best friends till the end! No doubt about that! 

**There is chapter 18 for you! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the cheesy ending I couldn't think of anything else to add . How awful of me. XP Bye for now! **


	20. I'm Sorry

**Hello everybody I'm back! Sorry for the long update I had a debate with myself deciding what chapter 20 should be. Now I have decided so without any further a due here is chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**A quick notification for the parents of Bomani, Asani, and Starlight. Bomani's parents are Tojo and Tama. Asani's parents are Kula and Chumvi. Startlight's parents are Kina and Malka.**

**Disclaimer I don't own The Lion King.**

**I hope you have had a great day so far if not then I hope chapter can make you smile a little bit :D**

**Nala's P.O.V**

I felt relived that Kiara and Dynissa are not allowed to drink until Zira is completely gone. There have been times when the hunting parties have seen spies from Zira's pride. We have tried to capture at least one of them but they quickly leave our claws. Cowards that's all I have to say. 

"Hey Nala," Tama called out, "what are you doing out here alone?" Kula, Rina, and Kina were behind her. "Nothing I'm catching some sun." I replied. "You know since the adolescences are grounded from drinking you want to get drunk tonight?" Kina tempted me. Ooo that sounds so good but I really shouldn't but then again why not? Kiara and Dynissa won't know none of them will know. 

"Alright let's get drunk tonight." I cheered. "Looks like we are were bringing back the old drunk Nala before she got pregnant." Tama added. "That explains why Kiara and Dynissa are heavy drinkers, just like Nala." Kula joked. "It's true." I laughed. My mom was a heavy drinker before. 

It will be like good times when I taste some of the dragon fruit. Oh imagine the look on Simba's face when he finds out I went out. It will be priceless! 

"Oh why can the sun go down faster." Tama complained. "Relax Tama if the sun goes down faster then the moon will also go down faster." I reasoned her.

"Well since we are all here do what do you ladies have on your mind?" Rina questioned us. 

Kina started talking about Starlight falling in love with Soran and it amazed her how fast she earned his heart so fast. 

I thought about that statement and if only she knew how Kiara earned Kovu's heart. In two days Kovu pulled the first love for the first step of their relationship and they had their first kiss. The chatter went on and on that I didn't want to hear it anymore. I tuned myself out thinking about the future of the pride. Who will rule, Kiara or Dynissa? I couldn't handle another sibling rivalry. I know that deep down that Kiara and Dynissa would never kill each other for the power they love each other too much. 

Even though they wouldn't say it to each other I see it by the relationship the interesting sister connection they share. 

"Earth to Nala?" Tama snapped at me, "you still there?" I snapped out of my daze. "Of course I'm fine." I replied. I didn't want to talk about what I was thinking and I looked at the sun. "Oh would you look at that the sun is finally gone." I said, "you girls ready?" 

"Come on let's go." Kula happily said. She was the first one to run to hills while the rest of us tried to catch up to her. I love Kula because she is always happy and whenever somebody tries to fight she rather talk things least we have somebody that is reasonable in our pride. 

We finally reached the hills and Butch gathered 28 bowls. I better brace myself for the hangover tomorrow. 

I started it off with one bowl and the Dragon Fruit was a shocking sensation. It was very sour for me. "Nala what happened to you, before you were the queen of drinking?" Rina teased me. "I have not had this in about 2 years and I remember it wasn't so sour before." I defended myself. 

"You know what that means, Nala is to old for this!" Tama added. I'm not old I'm only 5 years old! If you talking about being old look at my mom! "Hey I'm not old I'm not use to this stuff and I'm going to chug this sucker down okay!" I snapped back. I'm not old! 

I chugged down the first drink and I started to chug down the other 6. I successfully chugged down the other drinks. "You see ladies, I'm not old I chugged down 7 drinks and I not even drunk yet!" I yelled. "That's great, (hiccup) Nala I guess I'm the old one now." Kula slurred. Yes you are girl. I thought I was bad. 

"Hey Butch get me 8 more." I yelled down the log. It was cute when the gophers squeak. One bowl came up and then 7 more came up. Wow that was fast. "Look Nala, is going to drink some more." Kina yelled. Everybody gathered around as I started to chug 6 of them down. By the time I chugged halfway down of the eighth one the world started change, everything was to the left and my surroundings shrank. 

"Now I'm drunk!" I happily yelled. Whoa I haven't felt this good in a while. I was in a carefree world that I haven't been to since I got pregnant! I love it! 

I looked at my friends and they were wobbling and tripping over their own paws. "Now would you look at that all of you are the old ones!" I harassed. "Shut up (hiccup) Nala we are not use to drinking like you." Tama snapped back. "You called me old so now I can tease you guys." I laughed. 

Why did I stop drinking? It was wonderful to act like this. I felt weightless and I felt like I could really fly! 

For an odd reason I wanted to spin around and get dizzy and I wanted my world to change some more. "Whee," I squeaked, "this is so much funnier!" I was spinning so fast that everything became blurry and I felt a weight tackle me to the ground. We rolled down the hill until somebody successfully pinned me. 

When the worlds started to slow down I saw who pinned me. "Oh Tama, you only pinned me because I'm drunk consider this beginner's luck." I joked her. I felt the drink come back up again, "you're such bi-" "Tama let me up or else I puke on the both of us." She scattered off while I puked behind a bush. 

My head started to throb and the world was spinning so fast that couldn't stand anymore. I fell flat on my back and everybody surrounded me. "Look Nala can't hold down the drinks!" Kula laughed. 

I smiled because I saw doubled vision and my ears were ringing. I saw a little black spot that became bigger and bigger until I saw the darkness. "Good night everybody" I laughed. 

The next morning when I woke up I saw everybody knocked out. My head was throbbing, my throat was on fire and my stomach was growling. The sun burned my eyes and it was halfway up across the sky. Oh boy Simba will go become insane if I don't make it home by lunch. 

I looked around to find Kina next to me. "Kina, wake up we have to go now." I nudged her muzzle. "Carry me home." she groaned. I'm carrying her she weighs too much, "Uh no you carry yourself home." I walked away to find Tama on her side. "Tama get up we have to leave now." I urged. "Ouch the sun is too bright." 

This is why I stopped drinking with the girls they exaggerate with the hangover. 

You either have to get tough and suck up the hangover or do not drink at all! 

"Kula, get up." I yelled. She was next to Tama. "Don't worry about me Nala wake up Rina she is the hardest to wake up." 

Alright at least Kula does not complain about the hangover. Rina was on her back with her right paw twitching in the air. I was next to Rina and I nudged her muzzle. One eye popped open, "I'm fine Nala, let's get going." Yes another one is a fighter. "I'm not carrying Kina home." I called out. "I won't." Tama and Rina said at the same time. "She is a good weight carrier." Kula added. Oh Kula always turning a negative thing into a positive thing. 

Kula took the lead and I walked beside her heading home while the others were slowly leaning on each other to walk. 

Wow, they thought I was old now look at them. They're the old ones now. What now suckers! 

The sun was burning on our backs that didn't help us and I vomited again. The stench made me want to vomit again but there was nothing left. At least that was out of my system and all of it. We slowly reached the steps of Priderock and Kula ran up the steps as if nothing. I'll be lucky to have her energy when I'm my Mom's age.

I reached the top with Kiara and Starlight chit chatting outside of the den. "Nala what happened to my mom?" Do I dare tell her the truth? Why should I lie? I might as well tell her the truth. "Uh Starlight your mother went crazy drinking last night." I said. "Starlight don't you think you should check on your mom?" Kiara suggested. "Yeah we'll talk later." with that Starlight left Kiara and me alone. 

"Mom, are you okay?" "Pssh of course I'm okay I can handle the hangover." I laughed lightly. "Mom do you mind if we can talk at the waterhole?" Kiara asked me. "Of course what's on your mind?" I asked. I was wondering were this conversation was going at? Kiara went down the steps and I followed her. Did she do something she wasn't suppose to with Kovu? Oh dear I hope not. 

We walked down the steps and that's when Kiara started talking about Reston. "Mom if Reston came to the Pridelands would you let him stay?" The question caught me off guard. "I wouldn't let him stay Kiara I don't know what your father would do since he does not know your history between him." 

"Why do you ask?" I questioned her. "I had a dream about him last night that he came here and he told me he loved me" "My response to that was I don't love him I love Kovu, at first he threatened me but Dad came to my rescue." "With that Reston warned me we would meet in the future and he would make me love him." 

"With that he ran off in another direction." "Kiara it's just a dream and since it is a dream." I assured her. "I know Reston would understand that you don't love him after what happened." "Mom we were cubs things change." she put out the obvious. 

"Calm down and don't worry I highly doubt that Reston would come here I mean there are plenty of other prides." I soothed her, "there is a very small possibility he would stumble upon here." "I guess your right Mom." she said in a low voice. I grabbed her and I purposely messed up her hair. "Mom," she went hysterical, "you're messing up my hair it's hard to fix it." "Alright calm down and I'll fix it for you." "No, you messed it up I know how to fix my hair and you don't." Kiara complained. 

If it is the one thing I love to do to my girls it's to mess up their hair, it gets them every time. 

"Now come you can see your reflection at waterhole and properly fix your hair." I teased her. "I'll race you there if you can keep up." she teased me back. Oh so now she wants to challenge me? Well you're so going to lose. "Ready," I started out, "get set go." I started to run with Kiara in front of me. I could cheat and I could win easily by tripping her. Or I would have Kiara win in this little competition and have her brag about it. 

I'll stick with plan a so I tripped Kiara by the side and there was a rock, in my defense I could say it was the rock that tripped you. I do not cheat. I successfully tripped and I made it to the waterhole. I bent my head down but all of a sudden I felt an unexpected weight tackle me in the water. I swallowed down so much water and I hate swimming in the water it's so cold! On top of that it's hard to dry my fur! 

I swam up the surface trying to taking in all the air I could gather. Kiara was busting a gut, "Mom how come you hate the water?" "I have my reasons." I snapped back. "Sure you have your reasons." she joked. I swam out of the waterhole trying to warm myself. I walked away from the place she was at not wanting to face plant into the water again. "You deserved that you tripped me." Kiara added. "No, there was a rock and you tripped over the rock, I do not cheat kiddo." I defended myself. "Sure Mom." she laughed. 

"Hello there, do you mind if I can talk to who ever is the ruler here?" a voiced called out from behind us. I turned around and this lion had deep teal eyes. Those eyes reminded me of Reston, wait a minute this is Reston! "Get out now!" Kiara growled. "Well well Kiara, it's such a small world I didn't expect to see you here." Reston said in deadly tone. "Are you deaf get out now!" she roared. 

Why in the world did I have to jinx her? I should have knocked on a tree to not get jinx! Kiara I'm sorry this happened! "Why are you here?" I snapped at him. "I have left my previous pride because I was no longer needed there." he answered me. "Whatever you were the only male lion there liar!" she snarled. 

I had to lie to him I couldn't let him stay here. Who knows what trouble he would occur between Kiara, Kovu and himself! 

"If you are here to join a new pride, I'm afraid you can not join this particular one we have already reached our maximum limit of all lions to stay. One more and the herds would be soon leave due to the fact we have so many mouths to feed." I stated. "How did that happen?" he questioned my authority. "It just does you freaking idiot!" Kiara yelled at him, "in other words leave now!"

Reston looked at me and he asked. "Who are you to say that I can't not stay?" Smack me and tell me he didn't ask that question. For love of meat tell me he did not just ask that. "I'm the queen of these lands and you must leave now!" I said in a deadly tone. "Nice job you disrespected the queen, anything else you like to do before we make you leave." Kiara spat with sarcasm. 

"Yes, Kiara I want you to know that I love you." he quickly said. Are you serious kid? Do you really think that my daughter would love you due to the fact you disrespected me in front of her? To add to the point she keeps telling you to leave! You're such an idiot! 

"Look Reston, I do not love you!" Kiara sneered, "now leave!" He was about to raise his paw at her and I jumped in the middle. I would never allow a male to lay a single paw on either of my daughters! When his paw collided with my head I saw everything. I saw Mufasa and Sarabi watching over us with little birds flying in front of me in a circle. 

My eyes were closed and the hit made my head begin to throb with. Why did I have to go out yesterday if I was going to get smacked in the head today by a complete stranger? 

I felt something move my muzzle and I opened my eyes. "Kiara, did he hurt you?" I was surprised I asked her. "No, Dad showed up along with Kovu and Tojo." "They are chasing Reston out of the lands." I got up and I nuzzled her. 

"At least he will not bother you anymore." I comforted her. "I know I should have ripped out his throat after he hit you." Kiara spat. What kind of queen is she going to be? "Kiara don't make me hit." I said seriously. "Alright, I won't say anything." she sighed. "Good, now let's go home I want to forget this happened." I started to walk. "Me too." 

At least Reston is gone now and now he will never return. "Nala wait!" I heard a voice call behind us. I saw Simba running towards us. "Nala are you okay he didn't break anything did he?" Simba hysterically asked. "Simba," I tried to calm my mate down, "I'm fine and you should by now that I can take some serious damage." "I know it's just that no lion should ever lay paw on you." he growled. 

I nuzzled him and I whispered, "don't worry I'm fine, and he didn't hit me that hard I went out yesterday." "Alright I just want to make sure you were fine." he sighed. I laughed a little and I started to head home. "Dad, Reston is gone now right?" Kiara asked with fear in her eyes. "Yes Kiara, he is gone and we will make sure he never returns." my mate assured her. "That's great now I don't have to worry about him." Kiara said happily. 

I looked for a tree and I knocked on the wood so she wouldn't jinx herself. I learned that the hard way. 

"Kiara, tomorrow you start your training lessons." Simba said, "you can't weasle your way out of this you had your break." my mate laughed a little. "Yay, I can become a proper queen." she sarcastically said. "Don't worry Kiara the lessons will be fun." I added. "My term of fun or your term of fun?" "Your term of fun." Simba laughed a little. "I'm looking forward for tomorrow." Kiara huffed. 

You should be Kiara tomorrow your father has a big surprise for you and I helped him plan it! 

**Yay I have finally updated! I'm so sorry about the long wait I have tried my best to use my spare time to update but my family has had plans. Staring August my mom is starting to have rules for me such as using my laptop for an hour only. Expect updates to be slow and I will try my best to update quickly within the hour. Until then I will try to put chapter 21 quickly. Bye for now! Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello there fellow readers! Thank you for all of the reviews! Sorry for the long update I have limited amount to use my laptop. I have nothing much else to say but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own TLK**

**Kiara's P.O.V**

Today is the day I have not been looking forward to, my training lessons, why do I have to be queen why can't Dynissa be the queen? I mean she has been here longer and she knows what she is doing. I on the other paw do not know! This sucks I have to deal with this situation. I don't know what Dad has planned for me but I really do not want to find out. I hope it's something easy. 

"Kiara," Dad whispered, "you have to get up now." "Dad," I complained, "it's barely the crack of dawn." "The sooner we start your training, the sooner it's over." "Alright, Dad let's get this over with." I know I shouldn't act like this but I'm going to destroy the Pridelands. I just know it. We walked outside to and I was about to climb down the steps when Dad called me. "Kiara, come and watch the sun rise with me." I sat down next to Dad and I watched the sun rise. "Do you remember what I told you about the a ruler's time." he questioned me. 

"A ruler's time rises and falls like the sun." I answered his question. "Exactly and do you know why you're the next queen?" Duh I'm the oldest. "I'm the oldest." "No, that's not why." What? Then why not pick Dynissa?! What is this madness?! "Dad I don-" he interrupted me, "Kiara, you're the next queen because of the strength you have mentally emotionally and physically." Dad are you on something? I'm not strong mentally, emotionally, and physically. I let myself get stabbed! 

I raised my eyebrows when he continued talking. "Kiara what you have been through would have made another person seek vengeance or become insane." I never thought about it that way and Grandpa told me to not kill Zira when I first arrived here that is the only reason why she is still alive. "Kiara, I know that you think you're not the rightful queen but you're the rightful queen." "Dad, I'm not the true queen." I stubbornly answered. 

"Why do you think like that?" he shot back quickly. Let me think I rather spend my adulthood drinking, I want to have cubs with Kovu, finish off Zira when I see her, and I'm going to ruin the Pridelands. If I tell him that then he would kill me for sure. "Dad I let myself get stabbed." I countered back, "what kind of queen allows something like that to happen?" "Kiara, Dynissa told me you took that bullet to save her." Dad said softly, "a rightful queen puts her pride sisters first then herself." Wow whatever I do it's because I'm the true queen. At least I'm not crazy or anything. 

Well I better stop complaining and shape up to be a queen."Now come on let's go start your training." Dad walked down the steps and I followed him. 

What is the surprise that Mom and Dad have planned for me? I wanted to have small clue so I zoned myself thinking. Hyenas in the borders no they left years ago. The giraffes fighting over trees? No. Rafiki needing herbs? I highly doubt that. Aaahhh this is killing me. I hate surprises! 

"Kiara, what do you remember about the Great Circle of Life?" "We must keep the balance kept and make sure every species is taken care of." "From the smallest ant to the leaping antelope." I cheered. I wanted to at least show a bit of enthusiasm. "Very good." Wow I'm surprised I actually remember all of this stuff. 

"Dad what is the surprise?" I couldn't help it I had to ask. "It's one of this surprises that you will never forget." says Dad. Really? That's all I get?! "Can you be more specific?" "Nope that is all you get." Great I already know I'm going to hate this surprise. 

Dad headed east of Priderock and I had to follow. 

We walked in silence for about 35 minutes until we reached an oasis. Dark green trees surround us. The grass on the other side was tall, the dirt was soft and rich under our paws. "Dad what are we doing here, I thought we were suppose to train?" 

"Yes this is one of the training lessons that will help you in the future, at times when you need to settle situations between the animals, they are a bit hostile at times." "These monkeys have not been cooperating lately so I hope you're a fast runner." "Good luck." Wait Dad what is that suppose to mean? What kind of advice is that? Suddenly vines came out of the trees and they tangled up the great king. In about 5 seconds he was pulled in the oasis. 

My body reacted before my brain had registered what happened. I was running so fast trying to keep up with Dad. Now I know what he meant that he hoped I was a fast runner. The nice thing about Dad's coat is that it's orange. In the oasis everything is green so basically I could see Dad as a random orange blob of fur. 

It wasn't easy keeping up with him I felt my lungs screaming at me to rest. I can't rest I don't know what these monkeys have planned for him!? 

"Kiara, stop you're going to crash into-" Oops I didn't stop running and I crashed into Dad's side. I saw a little bird flying around my head. Shake it off shake it off focus you have to save Dad. 

I tried to bite on the vines but they were too thick for my teeth. "It's no use you have to have the monkeys untie me." "Dad, why are here dealing with monkeys?" I raised my voice at him. We are wasting time here. 

"Rafiki likes to come here to collect herbs for medicines." "Since the vervet monkeys here have recently moved to this area, they have not let anyone in here." "We have to settle matters here." 

"We should have brought more lioness especially Mom!" I snapped at him. "Kiara, breathe first," Dad calmly said. "One this is a perfect example on how you settle matters because you will face many situations as this one and second if we brought more lioness than these monkeys would think we came here to bring harm instead of peace." Dad added one more thing, "you're the spokesperson, you will take the lead on this one." "I will be a muted lion," Dad chuckled. "I see nothing funny about this." I grunted. 

Wonderful I have to settle peace matters with crazy monkeys while Dad does not talk. "The two of you better have a reasonable reason why you're here." a gruff voiced called out. I turned around to find a short little monkey with gray fur, some white fur around his face, and dark gray eyes. I don't want to be like Reston like how he disrespected my mom. "Do you mind if I talk to your leader." I said sweetly. 

"You're talking to the great leader young one my name is Trano." "What is your name young one." "I'm Kiara," "Tell me Kiara, what brings you here?" "I'm here because I have recently heard that there is some trouble here and I'm here to settle it out." I said sternly.

I hope that can help with the situation. 

"Why should I trust you?" he asked and he gave me a deadly glare. "Let me tell you this Trano, a wise mandrill comes here to collect herbs for medicines." I scoffed, "if you do not let him come here than he will not be able to gather his herbs." Wow this came naturally to me. "When a tragedy strikes you who will help you?" I had to make him think about this question. "We only help ourselves." he growled. Now I can prove my point on this. 

"Here in the Pridelands we help every species we can." I said proudly, "Trano you might feel as if you're meant to tell help your own kind, but you can always come to us for assistance." "We once believed that the lions would help us in our old home but they betrayed us." he snarled at me. "We will never betray you." I said sincerely. 

It was an awkward moment of silence with Trano. I hope he was taking this to his heart, I won't betray him and we can have an alliance formed. You never know when you might need the assistance of an another animal. Dad gestured for me to come near him. "Kiara, brace yourself for what he might do and you must keep your cool down for what ever happens." Dad whispered. 

What I have to keep my cool down? "Kiara, come here," Trano ordered, "I need know if I can trust you." I walked over to the monkey and he gestured for me to sit down. I sat down and he picked up some mud. Okay cool so I guess somehow mud must mean something to him. That's not the case because he chucked the mud in my face. He threw it so hard that I fell flat on my back. 

Now I know what Dad meant to keep my cool and I had to listen to him for this to go well. Some of the mud went up my nose and into my mouth. I got up and I wiped the mud off of my face. Some of the mud stayed in my bangs. Oh well I can wash it out later. Trano was in a fighting stance but the fact that he saw me just stand there he relaxed. Another awkward moment of silence came upon us. 

"Well, how would you like to begin?" he broke the silence. "First off," I tried to keep my voice steady, "allow only the animals from the Pridelands to enter the oasis if some of them bring harm attack, if you need any assistance than send a messenger for help, and that's pretty much it." "Who is the lion we have trapped?" he asked. 

"That is my dad, the king of the Pridelands." "Release the king now." he shrieked as he bowed in front of me, "forgive me you majesties I meant no harm I wanted to protect my troop." I don't like animals bowing because I'm carry royal blood. "Trano," I laughed a little, "it's okay I understand and now you have somebody to help you." I put a paw on his shoulder and I added, "please no formalities." 

Trano got up quickly and we heard a loud thump. I helped Dad get back on his paws, "you didn't break anything did you?" I asked. "No I can take some serious damage." Dad chuckled. "Your highness my sincere apologies about the behavior we had before it's just we have been betrayed and I worry." Trano said with sadness in his voice and he bowed. "Please no formalities and don't worry about it I know we get like that." Dad snickered, "no are we on peace terms?" "Of course we are!" he yelled with happiness. Good my job is done now and I can hang out with my friends. 

"Now if you excuse us we have many things to attend to." Dad said before we left. We left the wonderful oasis and we walked in silence. "What you did back there was wonderful my first time handling the situations went terrible for me." Dad praised me. I really don't want to know what happened and wow Dad praised me for once that is a shocker. "Thanks Dad, it came naturally to me." I replied. "Was that the surprise?" I asked kind of eager to know the answer. "No, you just have to wait and see." Dad said evilly.

This is killing me now I hate waiting for anything. I'm not patience I'm the kind of lioness that things need to be done right away. "Dad where are we going?" "We are heading to the waterhole don't worry we are just relaxing." Dad snickered. Why are you snickering? What are you planning? Dad you won't scar me for life would you? You wouldn't do that now would you? You can't be that evil of a father?! Oh Dad you're going to kill me! 

"Kiara whatever you don't move until I come back." Dad ordered. Dad ditched me here. Great I'm alone and only he knows what is going on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dynissa running towards me. Dad you helped her get revenge on me! Not cool! "Kiara, run now!" she yelled. "What's going on?" I yelled still sitting. "The answer is right behind me." she screamed. Some green ooze came flying out behind her. Oh great the surprise is attacking us with green crap. 

I started to run and I asked "who is throwing it?" Dynissa now that she caught up to me, "Timon and Pumbaa are throwing that stuff while they are the backs of Mom and Dad." she panted. "Why are they doing this to us?" I pondered. "Some sort of revenge by Timon and Pumbaa." Dynissa hissed. "This is great we are being attacked by tiny animals over bugs." 

"You're the one who planned it," my twin snapped, "now I have to deal with this because of you!" I was about to say something when I was tackled down by Dad. Thanks to Dad's size he successfully pinned me. "Alright Pumbaa bring the stuff." Dad chanted. "Dad, stop what is this stuff?" I begged, "can't we work things out?" 

"Nope you took out a vast number of bugs we love." Pumbaa huffed. "Come on Pumbaa there are plenty of bugs around the Pridelands." I complained. "You took out the best ones."

The big warthog started covering my face with the green ooze. My bangs became hard, my fur started to itch, and my left eye was burning since he managed to put some in there. I squirmed some more but Dad put more pressure on my body. "Dad why are you helping them with this?" "Well because this is a good chance for to make up for the lost time." Oh really, that's wonderful. 

"Simba, open her mouth." Pumbaa ordered. "What," I shrieked, "no please don't listen to him Dad, please don't." He grabbed my muzzle and forced open my mouth. Pumbaa I'm so go going to kill after this. The warthog dangled the ooze over my mouth slowly and slowly bringing it down. 

Then he shoved it in my mouth. Dad clasped my muzzle shut until I would swallow this crap. My tongue was on fire and now I know how Dssa felt. I'm sorry! I forced myself to swallow the ooze and I had a huge lump on my throat. The stuff felt heavy in my stomach and a funny feeling started to form in my stomach. This is how I normally feel when I have to throw up. 

Dad finally let go of my muzzle and I yelled, "let me up I'm about to vomit." Neither of them hesitated and I ran over the nearest bush bringing up the ooze. Dssa was struggling to bring it up. "Need some help?" 

"No, uh, it's coming!" Mom, Dad, Timon, and Pumbaa were laughing at us rolling on the floor. I want to kill them or at least give Pumbaa a little chase. I walked over there covering Pumbaa from the sun. "You have ten seconds for a head start." I hissed. "Kiara, it was a joke,"  
>"10," "can't we talk about something?" "9" "please spare me," "8" "Oh Pumbaa run she is determined." Mom snickered. <p>

Pumbaa booked his little fat butt out and I finished counting down. Within a matter of seconds I was hot on the his rear end. "Kiara, I won't do this to you ever again I swear." he panted. "Sorry Pum, I'm not letting this slide that stuff was horrible." I sneered. "Oh Mufasa save me save me!" "She's going to eat me!" He cried out, "Nala did this to me, now it's Kiara's turn, next thing you know her future cubs chase me!" I hope my cubs give you hell. 

I pounced nearly missing his stubby body by a few inches and I face planted into the ground. I rolled a few times letting my prey escape. The left side of my face started to throb and then it went numb. So much for that plan. The world around me was spinning around at a different speed. This time I managed to get up without struggling. 

I walked back to the waterhole to wash out the bitter taste. I bent my head down making the water slide down my throat. I headed home wanting to sleep this off and the sun was barely going down. Thank goodness I don't have to Dad bite my head off by coming in late. I walked home slowly enjoying the crisp light breeze. Slowly I started to feel sensation in my left side. 

When I did reach the first steps of home the sun disappeared and the moon was high up in the sky. I found my sis near the den still awake. "What are you doing up?" I asked her when I sat down next to her. "I'm up to make sure you didn't actually kill Pumbaa." she laughed, "I'm surprised he is not dead." "I tried to pounce but I went a little to far." I replied. "Ouch did you hit the ground hard?" "No." I lied, "I landed on all fours." "Sure you did, you klutz." my sis teased me. "Alright I didn't land on all fours I rolled a bit." I admitted my defeat. 

"That's okay I face planted too when I chased Timon." At least I'm not the only one who failed. "The meerkat had a trap set up for me and I tripped not slowing down," she said coolly. "Well maybe we can get them tomorrow." I added. "No I don't them to get us again." she sighed. I guess she is right about that. "Good night sleep tight." I yawned. "You too." 

**At least chapter 21 is now finished. Well I hope that was a great surprise/revenge scene. I hope you guys enjoyed that part. Until next time I'm signing off bye dear readers for now! **


	22. Chapter 22 Not Again

**Hello everybody! Thank you for the all of the reviews! I have nothing much to say but enjoy!**

Dynissa's P.O.V 

The next morning when I woke up the sun was barely rising. Talk about rising at the crack of dawn. I stretched my limbs and I walked over the peak of home. The sun rise was beautiful as I saw it change colors. From a navy blue to the different colors of orange, yellow, and a little bit of pink. The clouds looked like golden dust moving across the horizon. 

"Beautiful isn't?" Kiara said as she sat down next to me. "Good morning to you, and it never gets old watching it every day." I replied. "Good morning." she chuckled, "what are you doing up this early you're still asleep at this time?" "I wanted to get up to wash out the crap of my fur." How could I have let Timon escape so easily? He is meerkat and I'm a lioness. It was an awkward moment of silence between the two and of us. 

I started to walk down the steps and Kiara followed me. "Do you have anything you want to talk about?" I asked. "No not really what about you?" You could tell me what Dad did to you? 

"Oh that well Dad had me handle a situation between some vervet monkeys yesterday." she quickly answered that. "What's with the brown stuff in her bangs?" "Trano threw some mud in my face yesterday and I fell to the ground." she laughed a little. "It's was better than my situation that Dad planned for me." I remarked. I hope she won't tease me about forever. Dad sure did learn his lesson from last time. That sucks she only had to deal with monkeys and mud! 

"What happened?" she asked. "I had to deal with some elephants, it was horrible." 

_Flashback_

"_Dad what are we dealing with?" I asked. "Dynissa we have to deal with some elephants that are competing over territory." Dad answered my question. I don't like elephants they scare me they're huge and with their deadly tusks and their trunk._

"_This is going to be easy right?" I asked with fear in my voice. "Of course Dynissa I know you're scared but don't worry you'll do fine." Dad encouraged me. Alright I hope everything goes well._

"_Dynissa, Pora is the female elephant that will be out in the sun and Nira is the elephant under the tree." Dad added one more thing. Okay good now I know which male elephant is which._

_Dad and I reached the a large area with trees almost everywhere and 2 elephants arguing with 8 standing by their leaders. Oh no I hope this goes well._

"_Look Pora this is our area!" Nira yelled from under a tree. "Nira, this area has always been ours and we never share it with you!" Pora hissed. "Pora, Nira can we not settle this like reasonable adult?" Dad interfered, "Pora I told you that there is an open area with trees about a mile away from here."_

"_Simba," Pora hissed, "my herd has always been here and now this idiot is taking it away from us!" I stepped when I really shouldn't have "look, this our kingdom that you live under and what we say is for you to followed!" I yelled, "you should be grateful that there is another area for you!" "Who do you think you're to tell at me like that?" Pora sneered at me. "You better show me some respect I'm your future leader." I hissed. Dad didn't say anything and I looked at him for a sign taht he was showing if I was handling the situation well. He winked at me and I was handling this well._

"_Pora listen to the girl and you should be grateful that there is another area." Nira intervened. Pora looked at me with an icy glare and I returned the look back. Don't mess me I will never back down! "Listen girl, you better know you're place." she said in a deadly tone. No you didn't just tell me that! "Pora, you idiot you better know you're place I" I was cut off short when Pora wrapped her trunk around my waist and started throwing my body up in the air. She threw up in the air about 25 feet and I nearly met the ground by an inch._

_I just had lunch and I felt it coming back up. I tried my best to keep it down but when an elephant is throwing you up in the air it was hard. The zebra I ate came back up and it landed on Pora's tusks. The acid from the vomit burned my throat and I felt my tongue on fire. "Oops I'm sorry I didn't mean to vomit on your tusks." I apologized. Dad tried to save my sorry butt but he was knocked aside by another elephant from Pora's herd. Life lesson learned never insult a female elephant. Especially when she lost her territory._

_Thankfully Nira and her herd tried to save me but then Pora's herd surrounded Pora as she continued to throw me up in the air. Pora threw me up high about 30 feet up, and I grabbed the nearest tree branch that was 10 feet above the ground. That backfired and now Pora can easily grab me again. She wrapped her trunk around my chest and she started pulling on my body. Her grasp was so tight I couldn't breathe again. All of the air was no longer there for me and I started to feel dizzy. For matters to be worse for me the branch started to crack._

_When I finally thought I was going to die I heard a voice snarl, "drop her now!" The voice didn't belong to Dad but more like Mom's voice. Mom! Thank you Grandpa for sending my mom. If any lioness can settle matters well it's Mom. I felt the grasp loosen a bit and I was finally able to take in all the air I could. The branch finally cracked and I managed to land on all of my paws._

_I moved all of them and luckily they were all okay nothing broken. Then I heard a loud thud. That would be Mom. "If you ever dare hurt a single hair on my daughter and mate again I will personally kill!" Mom threatened Pora as her blue eyes pierced through Pora's light gray ones. "Yes your highness I- I will never hur-t an-ny of t__hem again." Pora stuttered. "Good." Mom hissed, "for you to make sure you never forget here is a reminder." Mom slashed at the side of Pora's trunk taking a chunk of flesh off. Wow Mom you took off a chunk! By the way you deserved that._

_Mom walked over to me and she asked me "Dynissa are you okay she didn't break anything did she?" "Mom I'm fine she didn't break anything." I assured her. Mom nuzzled me and she snarled, "if she did I would have finished her off." "I can't wait to ring your father's neck for __this." Mom said deadly tone. Good luck Dad._

_End of flashback._

"How could I have missed that?" she exclaimed. We reached the waterhole, "you should be glad that you missed that if not then you would have been thrown up in the air." I remarked. "No, dear sister I would have lashed out on Pora's trunk." she said proudly. Why do you think you're all high and mighty?! 

"Oh yeah then lash out on this!" I said evilly. I shoved her in the ice cold water and she dragged me in too. Another plan that backfired. The sun was barely out and the water was freezing. This time I didn't face plant into the water. Well at least my fur is clean now. I went up to the surface wanting the sun rays not the water. 

I got out of the water and I looked at Kiara who was laughing her head off. She is such a cub and I can't believe she is the next queen. "You're such a cub." I complained. "Yeah when I'm queen I will be a fun queen look at Dad he is not fun." Kiara shot back. Well that is true Dad is a pretty boring king whenever he handle situations but other than that he is a fun lion to hang out with. He hardly has time for us. 

"Well Kiara, I hope you make time for your cubs." I teased. "Don't worry I will." Kiara snickered. She climbed out of the water. I pushed her with all of my might and she tumbled back. 

I forgot how wonderful life is with Kiara, I'm grateful she is back! "Not cool Dynissa." Kiara snapped. "What," I said innocently, "I'm trying to have fun with you after all I want to make up for the lost time." "Well maybe we could do something together?" Kiara asked. "Like what?" I hope she doesn't pull another prank on me again. Right when Kiara was about to say something Mom called out for us. "Kiara, Dynissa I need the both of you." The queen spotted us by the waterhole. 

Mom had Tama next to her and this is not good, oh no what does she have planned for us? "Alright Mom what is it?" Kiara sighed. "We need to go on border patrol." Mom said. I hate border patrol. "Do we have to?" I whined. "If the two of you on border patrol then I'll let you and your friends go out tonight." she tempted us. 

Oh la la sweet dragon fruit you're mine. The both of us cheered up, "which border are we going to?" I asked. The northern border." Mom added "I hope the two of you are fast runners." was the last thing she said before she started to run. You're so on Mom I'm younger and faster than you're. I started to run with Kiara by my side. "We can't let Mom run ahead of us we are younger." Kiara growled playfully. I can make a little challenge for us. "Alright and who ever loses to Mom, has to eat bugs while they're drunk." I added. "Prepare to lose little sister." Kiara joked. Well see who really loses. 

Kiara started to pick up her pace and she zipped past Mom and Tama. I started to run faster and I zipped past Mom and Tama also. I turned back and I saw their little figures behind us. Sweet we covered some ground already now we can party! 

I looked ahead and I spotted Kiara's little figure. Come on you have to keep up with Kiara I don't want to eat bugs again. 

Within in a matter of moments Kiara and I were neck to neck. "How far do you want to go?" I panted. See that lonely tree, the first one to touch it wins." Kiara laughed. Why is she laughing? Then it hit me she was going to trip me. I went a little to the right an instead of her tripping me something else tackled to me the ground. 

My opponent pinned me down. It wasn't Kiara but it was the same lioness that stabbed her. "What are you doing here all alone princess?" she spat the last word. "None of your business outsider." I sneered. She was about to raise her paw when something else smacked her behind the head. I scrambled to my paws with a lump in my throat. She is never alone she has something planned for us. 

"Well well what do we have here?" someone else hissed. I turned around and I saw Zira with Nuka and two other lioness. I tried to run but Zira quickly pounce to pin me. Just my luck she successfully pinned me. "Zira you kill her and I take away this worthless lioness." Kiara hissed. I'm pinned and Kiara pinned the overcooked brownie to the ground. One of us is going to die I know it. 

"I would like to see you try Kiara." Zira laughed evilly. Zira unleashed her claws and she placed a single claw on my throat, any second she is going to kill me. My body started to shake and I gasping for air. Come on Mom you and Tama can't be far behind. 

Please hurry! 

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. It was the best way to end this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger. About four more chapters for my first story to be completed! Yay! I never thought it would be done so soon.**

**Which one do you want to come first? A sequel to this one or a new story? Let me know in your review. Bye now!**


	23. Chapter 23 At Last

**I tried my best to post this chapter quickly. I'm sorry that I took awhile. At last it is finally here! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

Dynissa's P.O.V

Zira was so close to slice open my throat. Mom Tama where are you guys can't be this slow! I tried my best to set myself free but I couldn't what ever I did. The same thing happened with the overcooked brownie too. 

"Kiara, set my daughter free and I let your dear sister free." Zira snarled. "Not until you let her go first!" Kiara spat back, "I don't trust you!" She is right you never trust an outsider. "I'll give you the count of 5 to let her go or your sister is dead!" Zira laughed evilly. 

"5," she started, "Zira don't do this we can work something out." Kiara hissed. "You're so weak Kiara, 4." My heart dropped and my breathing started to become fast and short."You kill her then and she dies also!" Kiara snarled. She would let me die to kill her? No she has to have a plan! "Kiara don't be stupid attack Zira let the outsider go!" I screamed. 

"3 now Kiara let go she is nearly done." Zira said in a deadly tone. 

This is it I'm dead because of my sister's stubbornness. I closed my eyes I wanted my death to be quick and I didn't want it to be painful. I felt Zira's weight disappear and I opened my eyes. Something attacked Zira and I didn't waste another second to get back up on my paws. Kiara successfully knocked out the lioness. I charged after, I was pissed off. How dare she let me die like that! 

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot!" I growled at her. "Look Dynissa I know it looked like I was about to let you die but I would never do that I was trying to save you buying some time." Kiara tried to calm me down. "Why?!" I hissed. "I saw Mom and she needed to sneak up on Zira." she calmly that explains a lot now now I have to calm down she did try to save me. Breathe slowly in and out. 

"Are you ready to fight or are you just going to stand there?" Kiara asked her in fighting stance. "I'm ready." I replied. With that the two of us charged after the other lioness that attacked Tama and Mom. I smacked one lioness in the head that was on Tama's back and she growled at me " I had that under control kid!" "A simple thank you would be nice that's all." I snapped back. 

"Okay thanks kid that better?" she barked. "Much better." I said satisfied. The lioness I smacked on the head pinned me to the ground. I tried to throw her off me but I couldn't. 

"Where should I start to rip up that pretty little face of yours?" she taunted. One single claw was out and she was tracing around my mouth. "You should really listen to your sister when she said that mouth is going to get you killed one day." Like your the one to talk ugly. she added, "anything else you like to say?" 

I wanted to come up with a smart comment but what should I say? Go to hell? No that is a weak one. You're a worthless lioness why are you alive? Nah that one sucks. Wait I should say both! 

"Like your the one to talk you worthless excuse for a lioness, and yeah my last sentence is burn in hell along with the rest of your pride!" I roared. 

Her weight was a released a little bit and she started to say "why you little." I didn't give her a chance to say what she needed to when I used my hind legs to throw her over head me. I ran after her smacking her in the head over and over again. My right paw was covered in blood. She tried to stand up but I smacked her to the soft grass at me. 

I pinned her and I raised my paw up high when Mom stopped me. "Dynissa don't kill her make she might have useful information." The queen grabbed my paw. Mom was right on that. I snarled, "fine I let her live but I knock her out." I used all of the might I had the day I smacked Kiara on the same pitch black lioness. _Smack. _Her eyes closed and they will not open for awhile. 

I grabbed the lioness by the scruff of the neck and I lifted her on my back. She was pretty light on my back. I looked around and my guess was wrong when I said someone was going to die. Everybody was well, nothing broken, sprained, or blood quickly leaving their body. We had small cuts here and there nothing life threatening. Kiara's muzzle was stained with blood. Note to self never piss her off she is serial killer. 

Our group started to head home and the walk home was completely silent. With this attack will Dad finally rage war against Zira? I hope so after all we don't deserve this! Why would Zira want to avenge Scar after all he never did truly love her. They didn't even have cubs together, that has to say something! 

Why would she want to do this? She can live with us in harmony and she doesn't have to starve her pride! I truly hope that this separation of the prides ends quickly. We live in one beautiful peaceful land and we have to scar it with war controlling the kingdom. Yet we have let come to this. If Dad was smarter he would have already raged the war then we wouldn't have lost Kiara, or Mom close to death. 

"Are you okay?" Kiara snapped me back into reality, "of course I'm fine I was thinking." I answered her. "What were you thinking?" she asked. "Why Dad doesn't want war with the Zira?" I told her quietly so Mom doesn't hear us since she is in front of us, "the pride was trained before and now we are trained." I finished. 

"Nuka blurted out that Zira is going to strike when the sun is about to set, and I mean the entire pride she will finish what Scar didn't" My heart skipped a beat, Zira is going to strike in a few hours! I can imagine the blood spilled, the death of many pride sisters, and the twitching of limbs of the ones that are one second close to death. "Mom heard what the he said." Kiara added. 

By now we reached home and we climbed up the stairs. I was about to go the den to tie up the lioness when Mom stopped me. "Don't worry about her Dynissa I'll take care of her now drop." Mom said softly. I dropped her of my back and Kiara whispered in my ear "I need to talk to you privately." I nodded and we went over to the peak of home. 

"Sweet now we can finally finish off Zira." I cheered. "In a few hours peace will finally come to the kingdom." Kiara yelled. Wow she shocked me I thought she was going to become a psychotic lioness again. 

"Wow I'm surprised." I teased her. "Why?" "For once you're not a psychotic lioness." I laughed a little. " The reason behind that is because killing her will never bring me peace if it brings me anything it will be death." Kiara sain plainly, " butI'm still going to give her a good beating," "That's great and I couldn't handle it if I lost you again." I said softly. 

"Dynissa, you should be now that I can't die so easily." Kiara whispered. "I know it's just well you have been near death so many times." I mumbled. "I've had one near death experience." she said. "Now it's two" I shot back. "You're right two." she sighed in defeat. We sat on the edge saying nothing.

"You know what we should do?" I broke the silence. "What?" "Make fun of Zira and her pride before we fight." I chuckled. A smile formed on her face and she said in an evil tone, "we should say we don't you kiss my butt." That's pretty good. "Yes but we have to use the other word." I laughed, "we have to have our friends do with us at the same time." "I know we will all say the other word but the pride will hear me." Kiara said in a low voice, "brilliant idea to have some fun before we fight." she praised me.

Wow for once I was praised by my twin! "I can imagine the punishment we will get with all of our parents." I snickered. "It will be worth because than the outsiders will have their rage blind them that it will be our advantage." my twin added. Will it be worth it though?

I looked at the sun and time was going by slowly the sun was still high up in the sky.

"I'm going to the waterhole I want to wash away all of the blood." Kiara said as she walked down the steps. I walked down the steps by her side I wanted to wash away all of the blood that was left on my paw.

"I bet you anything Dad will not let us fight." I scoffed. "Don't worry about that we can sneak out if he decides to leave us behind." Kiara laughed, "he should know by now that nothing can stop us and our friends." Dad should also know once I have my mind set on anything I never quit until I finish it.

"One day Dad will not be here to always protect we have to take care of ourselves." I added. "This is how we prove it to Dad." Kiara joked. I'm glad she can take that anything as a joke. "Why is it that you can make a joke out of everything?" "Your sense of humor is terrible Dynissa." Kiara said in a cocky tone.

No I can have a good sense of humor. "My sense of humor is not the best compared to yours but at least I have good comebacks." I defended myself. "Dynissa a white flower is darker than you." Kiara shot at me. Oh no you didn't say anything about my beautiful fur! "At least I'm not the second sun with your orange pelt." I snapped at her.

"Wow you do have good comebacks." Kiara joked. At least mine are better than yours. "I told you so." I shot back.

I hope you make a mental note to yourself.

We reached the waterhole and Kiara acted like a cub jumping in the water. I jumped in the water too and we started to splash each other. The blood was washing away when we splashed each other and I climbed out of the water when I had enough of that with Kiara behind me. We sat down next to a tree and we relaxed. I couldn't enjoy it I don't want to waste this peaceful moment doing nothing, I want to use this day to learn some moves by Kiara.

Mom is the best fighter with Kiara the second best fighter and then comes me. "Kiara," I tried sound casual, "I was wondering if you wanted to help me train some of the moves you know?" "Of course I would help my little sister learn how to properly fight." she replied sincerely.

I jumped up and I excitedly asked, "what do we learn first? I'm a fast learner." "Well," she took a moment to think, "your agility is kind of slow." she tried to sound nice when she said that. No wonder any lioness can pin me so easily. "Okay so what drills did you learn?" I questioned her.

"Come on let's go near the tree where you smacked me." Kiara ordered as she went down the steps. We walked to the tree and we reached the area. "First off you need to strike swiftly, duck and roll." Kiara ordered.

Okay it's worth a shot. I started to strike the air quickly, duck, and roll. I continued this routine for about 30 times feeling my body quickly trying to get use to the this new lesson. My muscles started to burn which felt kind of good until Kiara snapped, "alright stop and take a quick break." I did what I was told but I stayed still in an attack position. "Now attack me without your claws." Kiara mimicked Mom's deathly voice.

We started to walk in a circle and I was watching her movements very closely. Maybe this time I can finally pin I want to pin her at least once before I die. She lounged forward first and I ducked letting her fly over my head. I went after while she rolled on the soft grass and I quickly pinned her positioning my claws on her throat for a kill. Success I finally pinned her for once! My life is somewhat complete now!

"Nice job Dia." Kiara congratulated me. "Thanks so what's next?" "What do you want to practice next?" I thought about it for a moment thinking how she fights. "Aiming for the throat for a quick death." I answered. "Let me up and I'll show you first hand." Kiara replied.

I let her up and she gestured for me to sit down. When I sat down she positioned her paw at an angle on her throat and she informed, "when you want to kill somebody by slicing their throat I personally like to angle my paw for a quick and deep slash to kill your opponent going down."

"Now position your paw on my throat to watch and learn." Kiara added. I tried my best to match the way her paw was positioned and I sliced down. "Like that?" I asked. "You did it perfectly so now when somebody messes with you can kill them before they know." my twin snickered. At least now I don't have to watch her always take the bullet for me when I can take the bullet for her next time.

"Anything else you would like to learn?" Should I have her teach me something else? No I have learned enough for today. "No thanks sis I'm prepared for today." I answered. We heard the call for lunch and the both of us headed home.

The pride barely settled the wildebeest in sections when we arrived and our friends saved us two spots. We walked over there. I nuzzled Asani and he returned the gesture. All of us started to eat the wildebeest and Kiara started to whisper, "right when the fight is about to start we need to taunt Zira by saying na na na na na na we don't you kiss my ass." Everybody laughed evilly at the plan. Kiara added, " if they do not let us fight we sneak out and we have to do that quickly."

I started to eat my fill and I noticed that the pride was satisfied to finally fight against Zira. Even Grandma Sarafina and Grandma Sarabi were talking about attacking Zira after what she has done. Oh no I hope they don't severely injure themselves with their age. Please make sure my grandmothers are safe, alive and well after tomorrow.

I wasn't really hungry so I stopped eating The adrenaline was pumping through my veins. The sweet glory of finally ending this madness that Zira has created.

Zazu came flying in frantically yelling "Simba the outsiders are raging war!" Dad roared, "let's move out it's time to prove he properly owns these lands!" Wow I have never seen Dad like this, he needs this attitude more often.

Our pride roared and they ran down the steps. All of us were about to join when Dad stopped us, "none of you will be in the fight now stay in the den." Dad ordered. "Dad," I protested, "you have to let us we will be the best support you will have and you can't protect us from the world one day you won't be here."

Dad was about to say something when Mom said, "Simba she is right you have to let go." Dad dug his claws into the ground when he growled, "fine." With that we charged off alongside with our pride.

**Sorry for the another cliffhanger this was the best way to end the chapter. Don't worry I will update quickly! I hope you liked this chapter and please review. **


	24. Chapter 24 Now is the Time to Finish

**I'm sorry for the long update I tried to update quickly but life has gotten in the way. A reference line in this chapter is from The Longest Yard. When school starts my updates will be very, very, very, slow.**

**Razina's lioness are pitch black with eyes from blood red to dark gray eyes.**

**Thank you for the reviews and at last I bring the war. **

**Disclaimer I do no**t own lion king.

Kiara's P.O.V

As our pride started to follow my dad to begin the final fight with Zira I was very excited after all of this time we can end her life! We can finally bring peace to the pridelands instead of scarring it with war.

I can't wait to sink my teeth into the Rana's pelt. After all this time I finally learned the outsider's name. The clouds above us started to form with lighting roaring. The rain started to softly come down on us.

I looked ahead and I saw Zira on top of a rock awaiting us. Dad lined up the lioness and I waited to signal my friends to mock Zira. "Last chance Zira leave now!" Dad roared. "Oh no Simba, I'm finally home." Zira snarled. This was my chance to piss off Zira. "Hey Zira, before we start I want you to know something!" I yelled. I turned around and my friends followed my lead. We started to move our rear ends when we all mocked, "na na na we don't you kiss my ass!"

All of our parents shot us death glares and Zira roared, "attack now you idiots!" One outsider roared followed by another one that jumped up in the air and Dad roared signaling us to attack. We started to slowly walk when the outsiders. I couldn't walk we are facing death and they expect us to face death slowly? No I wouldn't let this happen. I started to run at a full speed with my claws out and my teeth bared. Dynissa followed my example alongside with our friends.

The outsiders ran towards us with Mom leading the pride instead of Dad. I smacked the first lioness that wanted to pounce at me to the side. One sank her teeth in my shoulder. I purposely fell to the side for her to get off of me. She wheezed and I sank my teeth into her neck ending her life.

The dark lioness tried to free herself by trying to escape her death but I was so close to finishing her life when a paw smacked me in the head. I stumbled off of my prey and I faced who had hit me.

My sworn archenemy Rana. "What's wrong goldie you can't face the big girls yet?" she taunted me. "Would you like to prove that you dirt bag." I scoffed back. She lunged at me first after my comment and we rolled for a while biting and clawing at each other. We fell off of the cliff and we rolled down the slope. A large rock slashed through my stomach taking a paw size of my orange pelt. I gritted my teeth in pain while I continued to roll. Rana was ahead of me as she twisted on a ledge trying to save her worthless life.

I turned my body around and I latched onto a rock. My hind legs were dangling scratching the side of the cliff while I was trying to jump. My grasp on the rock started to slip with the rain making everything slippery and deadly. It was no use I was going to fall to my death. The last second my claws released on the rock a paw quickly grabbed my right paw.

"Don't worry Kiara I have you now give me your other paw I can pull you up." Kovu ordered. I gave him my other paw as he hauled me up to safety. I wrapped my arms around and I gave a quick nuzzle. "Thank you Kovu I owe you on." I whispered. "Kiara I love you so much I can't lose you and you can give back the favor after the battle." Kovu whispered back.

I gave him a smile and we started to climb up the ledge to return to the battle.

**3rd P.O.V**

The pridelanders never back downed from the fight the outlanders brought. Many outsiders were killed with in the first minute of fight. The dark gray rocks were covered in a river full of blood. As the rain kept coming down it barely washed away all of the blood that had escaped the bodies of many. The limbs of the lioness that were a second close to death kept twitching. Many of the pridelanders had torn off limbs of the outsiders.

Nala went after Zira trying to get back at her for what she had done to her family. Zira was still on the same rock barking orders, "make them blind!" "Kill them instantly!" "Do what you were trained for!" she roared. Unaware that Zira didn't realize Nala was behind, Nala was about to attack when Nuka intercepted Nala's attack. Nuka was thrown over Nala before he had the chance to pin her and he also rolled down the slope.

Zira witnessed what had happened from the corner of her eye and she charged after Nala. The pride lander queen was not prepared for the attack that came from Zira and she pinned Nala to the cold hard ground. The tan lioness struck the cream lioness in the face blinding Nala in the right eye with four bloody marks.

When Zira was about to strike again two more lioness intervened with Zira as they started to attack the queen. Zira saw Razina dealing with a familiar cream lioness and she her allies to handle her bait.

It seemed that all of the pridelanders successfully finished off Zira's pride without trouble expect for Dynissa who was fighting against three lioness.

The back of her body was covered in claw marks and teeth marks from the 3 ruthless dark lioness. "Look the princess is afraid, where is your bigger sister to save you?" One of the lioness taunted her. "I do not need her for me to kill you!" Dynissa snarled as she went after on the lioness. She tried to use the technique that Kiara showed her.

Unfortunately for the young lioness the older lioness dodged the attack with such ease that another lioness smacked Dynissa in the back of the head. Dynissa fell to the ground unable to get back up. "Should we kill her already or have Zira handle her?" One asked. "No bring her body she will be useful bait as Zira handles her." Razina answered as she started to drag Dynissa's body to Zira.

Starlight and Vitani were easily defeating their enemies that were coming after them. Starlight noticed Dynissa's body was dragged to Zira. "Vitani we have to help Dia!" Starlight frantically yelled as she charged after the dark lioness and Zira. They ran trying to save their dear friend but several lioness blocked the adolescences.

Dynissa struggled against her the dark lioness grasp until Razina dropped her at the feet of Zira. "Well looks like the little princess is in deep trouble and no body can save." Zira laughed evilly as she grabbed Dynissa's chin. "I don't need anybody to save me from your sorry skinny ass." the cream lioness spat.

Zira's reaction was a strong punch to her ribs and she continued to beat at her ribs with 6 more times. The young lioness didn't want to whimper out in pain she kept it in as strong as possible.

"You're a tough one to break but I will break you eventually." Zira said sinisterly. "You can never break me so easily!" Dynissa snarled The outlander queen noticed a stick about 5 inches thick and an idea came to her. "Razina bring over that stick and you smack this weakling with it." Zira ordered. Razina smiled evilly as Dynissa tried to escape the wrath of Zira but she couldn't.

The dark lioness swung the stick on to Dynissa's other side of the rib cage. This time Razina successfully managed to make Dynissa scream out in agony. _Smack, smack, smack, smack, and crack. _Razina managed to break the stick in half on the last hit and Dynissa had 2 or 3 ribs broken now.

Razina was about to strike the damaged lioness when Zira ordered, "stop I want to see if she can stand up at least." The dark lioness hesitated after first but she slowly lowered her paw as Dynissa tried to get back up her paws.

Without trouble Dynissa managed to stand on her paws in an attack position. "I told you bitches you can't break me so easily." she snarled with her white teeth bared.

The two older lioness started to walk around their taunting the younger lioness. Zira lounged at Dynissa pinning her to the cold hard surface.

The princess didn't fight back her ribs were in agony. Zira used on claw and she slowly and painfully wrote on Dynissa's right arm_ disgrace_. The cuts were deep and painful as the cream lioness roared in pain. The warm blood quickly flowed out of her arm mixing with the cold rain. On letter s everything in Dynissa's arm screamed in agony and when Zira finished everything became numb.

The dark aqua eyed lioness stared at the word. _Disgrace, that is what I am. _Dynissa thought to herself and she rested her back flat on the ground. Zira licked the blood the off of her paws and she laughed in pleasure, "oh Dynissa I love your blood it tastes so delicious." "At least I have blood unlike you, I'll slit your throat open to watch all of the dust spill out of you!" Dynissa roared. Zira craved more blood from her prey and she sank her teeth into her prey's forearm. This time the brave lioness let out a small whimper of pain as her veins and muscles were being ripped apart.

The red eyed lioness grabbed the nearest rock to her and she slammed the rock on Dynissa's chest. She wheezed out trying to catch any air but Zira brought down the medium sized rock on her chest 4 more times.

Dynissa never leaked any tears but this pain was unbearable for her. The rain disguised the tears as they ran down her cheeks.

Zira grabbed one her right hind leg and she twisted her leg until she heard a crack. Dynissa bit down on her lip not wanting to scream out in pain. Razina looked at the young lioness not laying another paw on her.

Zira started to put her body weight on Dynissa's sprained leg and she groaned a little in pain. The tan lioness smacked Dynissa in the face leaving four bloody marks behind all the way across. Zira moved her bangs and she slowly scarred the side of her face as more blood started to spill.

Then she sank her teeth inside of the teen's left shoulder blade. It was sickening that Zira enjoyed the metallic taste inside of her mouth. Zira didn't release her grip until she heard a crack on her shoulder. Another limb sprained and Dynissa little out small scream of pain only for her ears to hear it.

When the older lioness released her grip she shoved the younger lioness to the floor trying to crawl away. The same rock that Zira used earlier she brought down the force on her back making Dynissa stop. One hit after another for 6 more times. Dynissa's entire backas she felt the waves of pain travel throughout her entire body.

When Zira was finally done with her amusement she looked at Razina with a twisted joyful look, "Razina bring Simba and Nala to me we need this little brat as bait." Zira said in a deathly voice.

Nala and Simba started to search for Dynissa throughout the battle. Starlight's and Vitani's parents carried the girls home hoping they could save them before it was to late for the both of them. They were the only ones that knew what happened to Dynissa. Kiara also frantically searched for her younger sister when a sudden roar stopped the fierce battle.

Zira was top of a rock as a body was thrown in front of all of the pridelanders. 5 dark lioness surrounded the body and Zira declared, "you can have the princess back if Kiara fights me to the death." "Zira fight me instead!" Nala insisted. Zira started to laugh like manic, "no Nala if she doesn't fight me then little Dynissa dies." That was all Kiara needed before she went after the Zira.

**I'm so mean I left you on another cliffhanger. Don't worry I will post the next chapter quickly. I hoped you guys enjoyed! **


	25. Chapter 25 The Finale

**I have nothing much to say but hank you for all of the reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer I do not own lion king.**

Kiara charged after Zira to avenge her sister and Zira laughed evilly awaiting for Kiara to face her death. Razina's remaining pride members formed a circle blocking the pridelanders while the princess and the queen fought.

The orange lioness lounged at the tan lioness and the two rolled until Zira pinned her. "Kiara you're such a fool if you think you could possibly kill me." Zira mocked her. "Do not doubt me Zira I will tear you from limb to limb." Kiara spat at her.

Kiara grabbed the nearest rock by her right side and she smacked Zira in the head with it. The blow was so powerful that Zira's vision blackened for a bit. She stumbled off of Kiara and she took this opportunity to smack her again using her claws in her face. Kiara permanently blinding her in the right eye.

Blood trickled down Zira's face as her right eye no longer could see anything. "This is a disgrace Kiara after all I have done you only blind me." the queen mocked her. Kiara used the rock and she smacked Zira again in the same place as before.

The adolescence made Zira stumble and she pinned the helpless lioness to the ground. Kiara used on claw and she wrote in Zira's left arm _burn in hell. _

Zira grunted out in pain as Kiara was able to scar her for life. The blood slowly came out as Kiara finished e and she moved on to her right to scar _worthless, pathetic bitch. _This time Kiara sank in her claw even deeper in her arm. Zira for the first time in her life roared in pain and in anger. For allowing a weakling such as Kiara to do this to her.

When Kiara finished writing the h Zira's arms became numb. With all of the rage and anger blinding the young lioness she sank her teeth into Zira's chest deeply. Kiara quickly moved up her head that she tore off the flesh leaving behind a gash that was two paw sizes of a female lioness.

Zira dug her claws into Kiara's chest when she had lifted her head up and bit her left forearm. Kiara dropped the torn flesh and she stood up on her hind legs with Zira following her lead. Zira used on paw and she grabbed Kiara's throat while the other paw went down to her stomach. Zira kept her claws locked inside Kiara's stomach while she choked her. With all of the strength the outsider still had she tackled Kiara hard on a rock behind them.

Kiara struggled even more to make her lungs take in all of the oxygen she needed.

The more Zira tightened her grip on Kiara's throat with her claws drawing out blood. Zira started to slash at Kiara's stomach even more with blood flying every where coloring the dark gray rocks.

The tan lioness tightened her grip on the orange lioness making her gasp for air. "I warned you Kiara you will never beat me!" Zira deadly whispered. "You're, wrong on that Zira I'll kill you today!" Kiara snarled. "You never will you're a pathetic weakling." Zira hissed. Zira quickly released her paw and she replaced her claws with her deadly fangs. The more she went in deeper the more Kiara gasped for air. The outsider wanted to end the pridelanders life quickly.

Until finally Kiara couldn't take it anymore she used her last her breath with her eyes closing forever.

Satisfied with kill the outsider left the corpse there unaware what was going to happen next as the thunder boomed. Zira stood in front of the dead body for Nala and Simba to witness the death of their oldest daughter. Simba and Nala were charging at the outsider. Nala noticed the dead body that was in front of her and her world came crashing down on her.

"I'm going to kill you for what you have!" Nala roared. Before the cream lioness could unleash on Zira Kiara jumped at Zira and she sank her teeth into the back of her neck. Zira struggled to get the adolescence off of her but it was no use. Nala bit down on the Zira's left hind leg and Simba smacked Zira in the head with such force the tan lioness fell then he sank his teeth into her right shoulder.

Zira gasped for air as death was circling around her and she was a second closer to death until a crack was heard. Kiara dropped the body now that is a limp. The pridelander snapped Zira's neck to make sure the outsider was dead. The lighting cracked on as the thunder raged. Razina had witnessed what happened and she stood there with the 5 remaining lioness of her pride. Zira's pride members were already dead. "Surrender now your leader is dead!" Simba roared at the top of his lungs. "Oh no I will never surrender!"Razina roared.

Razina charged after the royal family while her last 5 members tried to occupy the pridelanders. Razina tried to tackle Simba for the two of them to roll off but Nala intercepted the attack. The two of them rolled off the side. Simba didn't waste a single second to save his beloved mate. Kiara tried to crawl to the ledge but Kovu stopped her and he picked her up to have Rafiki attend to her wounds. The dam had broken with the water clashing against the walls and the logs were also clashing against the rocks.

The rocks pierced through the queen's skin as she rolled off of the cliff. Razina was dangling on an edge holding on for her life. Nala had crashed on to a small of edge with the wind knocked out of her. She wrapped her arms around her chest trying to get make her lungs work properly. Her breathing started to become normal about 10 seconds later.

"Please help me I swear I will never attack your pride." Razina begged as she slowly started to slip. The rain still continued to fall as the dark lioness was dangling. "You have to swear on your life." Nala growled. "I swear," Razina was cut off short when her claws finally gave out and she fell into the water. Nala noticed only her paw had reached the surface but it was quickly washed away.

"Nala give me your paw." Simba said softly. Nala gave Simba her paw as they started to climb up. The king and the queen had reach the top of the with the pridelanders helping them to their paws. "What happened to the remaining members?" Simba asked. Sarabi answered, "we had to kill them they didn't want to give up." Simba gave out a heavy side when Sarafina added, "at least we have peace now." "You're right let's go home and get cleaned up." Simba reasoned. They started to head home with the sun cutting through the dark clouds.

The pride walked back in silence wishing the adolescences will survive. When they reached the steps Simba ordered,"Zazu, get Rafiki." "There is no need he is already here." Zazu replied. Nala and Simba ran up the the steps.

**Dynissa's P.O.V**

I was awake the entire time Rafiki fixed me up. My ribs were now numb but I couldn't take my eyes off the word. _Disgrace. _Zira is the disgrace not me! The only reason I couldn't fight back was because the 3 other lioness gave me a good beating.

I saw two shadows from outside and they had to be our parents. The look on Mom's face when she saw me was pure hatred. Oh no she is going to become hysterical! Oh my please have mercy on me!

I have to say something before she jumps to conclusions. "Mom it doesn't hurt it might look like but I'm fine." I squeaked. Come Rafiki say something to ease up the tension. "Nala Simba make sure she has a small walks it is good for de ribs, leg, shoulder and her back." Rafiki said as he continued to put medicine on me. That worked a little but you fool I was suppose to tell her that now she is going to drown me in questions!

"What did Zira do to you?" Mom tried to keep her anger down. "Nothing I fell hard on some rocks." I easily lied to her. Please believe if not then our parents will never let us fight again. "Dynissa the truth now." Dad stepped in. If only Kiara was awake she would have covered me. "Alright but you have to promise you won't freak out it was in the past, Zira is dead now." I caved in, "Zira was personally fighting me when she found a stick so she hit me in the ribs, chest, and back. She sprained my right hind leg, and my left shoulder."

Now here it comes our parents tensed up letting this sinking in. Rafiki please say something. Rafiki added "she didn't break any ribs and her back is little stiff but de walks should help. Thank you Rafiki! He added some medicine to my right arm on top of the word. "Thank you." I quickly whispered.

He nodded and he tried his best to conceal the word as he dabbed it with medicine.

I wanted to know what happened after I fainted. Kiara was still unconscious even when Kovu brought her to the den. What did Zira do to her? "Mom what happened after I blacked out?" "Zira ordered that Kiara would fight her to the death if she wanted you to live and your sister being the way she is she attacked Zira." Mom growled.

Seriously I have to save her one day since she saves me all the time! "That's all?" "That's all."

What is done now and maybe Dad can let us have some Dragon Fruit. "So Mom, Dad," I tried to sound casual, "when do guys think it's okay we might go out again?" I avoided their gaze. The tension is rising again now that they're silent. "One week." Dad said sternly. Wow Dad said what Mom would have said! "Thank you Dad!" I cheered.

Now if only Kiara would wake up to hear the news. "Why don't you get some rest you had a long night yesterday." Mom said softly. I couldn't disagree I wanted some sleep. "Alright Mom." I yawned. They gave me a quick nuzzle before I rested my head on my paws. I was no longer in reality.

Something kept moving my muzzle and I didn't want to get up right now. I've only been asleep for about five minutes. "Get up if not I'm going to eat your food!" a voice snapped at me. Really we had a fight, I'm exhausted and I nearly died let me sleep! I popped open one eye and it was Kiara. I tried to jump to hug my dear sister but my pain stopped me. This pain was intense as it coursed through my body.

"The hugs can wait later now eat something so you can take your medicine." Kiara soothed me.

Thankfully you're alive! "How long have you been up for?" I asked. "I just got up at the smell of food." Kiara laughed. If the meat wasn't here than you still be asleep or unconscious. That's very nice.

The meat was front of my paws. My favorite part of the animal the legs. Before I started to eat I asked,"what did she do to you?" "She didn't give me much damage." she responded. Not good she is giving me short answers. "Who finished off Zira?" I asked. "I did." as she started to eat. How did she kill her Zira is impossible to finish off? "How," she cut me off, "I tricked her thinking I was dead when she bit on my throat and when she turned her back on me I bit the back of her throat." Kiara answered my question.

Now we won't have to face a threat of anyone anymore! I know this is going to make her happy! "Our parents said we can go out in a week." trying to lighten the mood. "That's great the sweet taste of the Dragon Fruit!" she licked her lips. It's going to be a long week with my injuries. I started to eat my portion of the meat and it was very quiet. Very strange normally we would have a conversation.

Is she alright did something happen she didn't tell or does she want to forget what happened?

"Are you okay you seem very quiet?" I broke the silence. "I'm fine I want to get some more rest." she tried to sound happy with a small smile. Okay we will leave it at that.

Nobody was in the den and outside of the den the sun was shining brightly.

My stomach was satisfied with the meat and I limped outside wanting to feel the fresh air. The sun was high above and this means I was asleep for a long time. I continued to limp at the edge with my shoulder and hind leg constantly making cracking noises.

I sat down on the edge of Priderock gazing at our home. The lioness were at the waterhole relaxing while Rafiki attended them. The animals grazing peacefully with a soft breeze moving around.

This is how our home should always be. "More beautiful isn't without two prides fighting." Kiara interrupted my thoughts. "It is." I replied. What I really want right now is a drink from the waterhole and knowing my sister she would want to go with me.

I limped some more to the steps when Kiara jumped in front of me, "what do you want I'll go get it for you." What did I say. "No no," I resisted, " I want to limp to the waterhole." "Look I'll get you some water just stay here." Kiara insisted. "You don't have a bowl and I'm going even if you disagree."' I smarted off. Quit trying to protect me! "What's this smart one?" my sister remarked. A bowl was behind a rock, oh great I wanted to walk.

She picked up the bowl and didn't say anything I was defeated. I'm not that stubborn like Kiara so I went to the side of the den. Asani started to walk up the steps and my heart fluttered.

"Oh Dynissa I'm so glad you're alive." he whispered as he softly hugged me. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." he added. "Asani it's okay I'm alive." I tried to comfort him. I started to nuzzle him from under his chin with his soft mane tickling my face a little. He rested his chin on my head softly hugging me. I hope Kiara doesn't give me pay back by interrupting our special moment like I did to her.

His grip started to tighten and it was killing my shoulder, back and ribs. "Asani can you do me a favor?" "Of course what is it?" "Loosen your grip please." "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't meant." he ranted on. If I didn't stop him then he would have a break down. "Asani it's okay you didn't break anything." I tried to make him laugh.

The timing was perfect when my sister finally came back with the bowl of water in her mouth. "Where do you want me to put so I can leave you two lovebirds alone?" I'm okay with her saying that unlike they way she freaked out on me. "Right in front of me."

She placed it there and I was so tempted to move the bowl to splash her face. Part of me knew that she would kill me even though I'm the second crimpled. "Thank sis." I said sweetly. "Your welcome." With that the two of us were left alone again. I drank all of the water with Asani looking at me the whole time.

I wanted to pin him but I couldn't not in this condition. No not necessarily pin him but to feel his body warmth. Asani is a mind reader because he sat down and he softly said, "now you can lie next to me."

I couldn't help but smile as I rested on my head against his mane again. He rested his chin on my head again. Such a sweet moment.

My eye lids started to fall. Note to self never get seriously injured again in battle. "Go to sleep I'll stay here by your side." he softly whispered. Yet again my dreams took me away.

_My dream was more of a nightmare. Kiara, Starlight, Vitani and I were surrounded by dark lioness with one almond brown lioness. "Did you really think falling off of a cliff would seriously kill me?" the brown lioness taunted. "It was enough to bring you back this long Rana." Kiara snarled back. _

_Rana and Kiara charged after each other trying to rip out each their throats. The dark lioness started to attack us. One lioness bit my neck and I fell on my back. The lioness wheezed a bit and I sliced open her throat with the technique Kiara showed me. _

_Rana had pinned Kiara and she was about to slash at her throat. I ran to save Kiara but I was to late. That didn't stop me from ripping her throat out. I tackled the lioness that we rolled biting and clawing each other until she pinned me. _

"_Now rest in peace alongside with your sister." she snarled. When her claws were about to enter my throat I woke up._

I accidentally startled Asani which is never good because he panics. He frantically asked, "are we under attack?" "I'll protect you!" "No no Asani calm down it's okay I had a strange dream." I had to lie about my nightmare. "What was your dream about that you jumped up?" I need a good lie, "Well for a strange reason I was falling down a waterfall that's why I jumped when I reached the cold water it felt so real." Please take it.

"Oh okay do you need a hug?" he offered. No I'm not that soft, "yes I need a hug." maybe I'm a little soft. He wrapped his arms around me and I embraced his warm body heat. "I love you Asani." I whispered. "I love you more Dynissa." he whispered when he nuzzled me. These special moments always have to ruined within a matter of seconds.

My thirst got the best of me when I stopped nuzzling him. "Sorry I need a drink." I said trying to get down the steps. "You stay here I'll get the bowl and bring you some water." Asani tried to stop me. Would everyone stop babying me nobody did this to Kiara! "Asani please I want to get my drink now let me walk to the waterhole." I urged. "Alright but I'm coming with you."

That's better than you bringing me a little bowl.

Walking down the steps was excruciating especially for my should and leg. More shocks of pain were coursing through my body. I gritted my teeth to not show my pain but Asani saw it right through me. "Get on my back while we head down the steps." Asani said gently. There is no point arguing with him so I got on his back while we went down the rest of the steps. The sun was burning my back with it being so high up in the sky. So much for trying to get up early.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered in his ear. "I would do anything for you I love you so much." Asani whispered for only our ears to hears. It's was wonderful to listen to my older sister I'll thank her later when it's the two of us. He reached the final step onto the grass and now this was my time to get off of him.

"Asani let me get off now." I tried to squirm off of him. "Let me carry to the waterhole and you can walk when we are done." he chuckled, "the royalty need their servants." I playfully punched his arm, "you should know by no that I do not servants I can handle things on my own." I joked. Part of that was only true. "Alright I'll let you down." he sighed.

Getting off of his back was pretty easy. I was limping towards the waterhole with Asani following closely behind me. The waterhole was in my view while Starlight and Vitani were relaxing. For a strange reason Starlight was giggling more than usual. I wonder if she is on something.

Vitani had a leaf covering her left while Starlight had leaf on the side of her left head.

"Hey Dynissa is alive." Starlight giggled my inference was right she is on some heavy medication. "What did Zira do to you?" Vitani sincerely asked. At least on my friends still have their brains. "Nothing life threatening she sprained my shoulder and leg." not making into a big deal.

Most of the time Kiara would hang out with Starlight if she is not with me. "Where is my sister and what happened to Starlight?" I asked. "Starlight was smacked hard on her left side of her head by a rock and she received small concussion." Soran answered my question. Vitani added, "Kiara is off with Kovu."

That explains about Starlight giggling more than usual the lovebirds are together.

I bent my head down taking in all of the water I want. Starlight kept giggling and Vitani had fallen asleep. That sucks for Soran staying awake to hear all of Starlight's giggling. Bomani also went to asleep and I realized my friends are boring without Kiara being around.

There was nothing else to do unless I fell asleep in the shade my friends were. Asani's eyelids were becoming heavy for him. I limped over the shade of the tree and I told Asani, "we can sleep here you need it." He nodded and he sat down. I sat down next to him giving us some space it was very hot to cuddle.

I dozed off again.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter is the last one for this story. **


	26. Chapter 26: Love is in the Air

**Hello everyone! A special thank you to Jonny2b for helping me write part of the story! Thank you for all of the reviews and here is the last chapter. Don't worry I will have a sequel to this story. Disclaimer I do not own lion king. **

**Dynissa's P.O.V**

The air was crisp and fresh as it was moving around when I was relaxing near the waterhole. 5 days have gone and I no longer walk around with a limp. As for my back and ribs I no longer feel any pain. By tonight we can have some Dragon Fruit. I'm so happy not that Dad no longer uses that stupid rule he had.

I rested my head on my paws and I wanted to fall asleep when a somebody teased me "since the outsiders are gone all you do is sleep." I opened my eye to find Kiara. "Well there is nothing to do and this is a great time to relax" I countered back. "That's a shame you would rather use your youth to sleep all day." my sister remarked. It's not my fault I have not been able to walk around that much without the pride babying me.

"If the pride would stop babying me then things would be different." I snapped. "You should be happy your the baby of the family." she said sincerely. "Yeah I guess you're right." I sighed. I'm not that young she is older than me by 5 minutes. Then again you get a better treatment when you're the youngest.

"Is there anything you would like to do to kill some time?" my twin asked me. Hmm trying to pin her would kill a lot of time. "How about pinned ya?" I asked. "Are you sure you can take it?" "Of course I can take if not then I wouldn't have asked and this is what I mean when everybody is babying me." I snapped at her. "I'm sorry I want to make sure you're going to live another day and you better not complain about the pain." Kiara muttered. "I won't I promise."

I got ready in my position and Kiara pounced. I ducked out of the way and she fly right past me. I charged after and I was about to place my paws on her chest when she positioned her legs on my stomach and she flipped us over.

She placed her paws on my chest, "how do you manage to pin every one?" I asked trying to not complain.

"It comes naturally my dear sister." Kiara snickered. "I want a rematch." I challenged. "So you can lose?" "No and you don't know that!" "Yeah whatever." she taunted me. I all of a sudden I used all of the strength in my hind legs and I managed to have Kiara get off of me. I ran after her pinning her to ground hard. "Ouch that hurt you pushed to hard on my chest." Kiara wheezed. I did it I actually pinned Kiara for the second time.

"See who is the loser now sucker!" I snickered. "Beginner's luck." Kiara said in a cocky voice.

"Are you mad because I pinned you again?" I mocked her. "Please of course not this is the last time I ever let you pin me." she snickered. We will see about that. "Do you want to go again?" I asked. "Bring it on!" "No mercy." I added. I got off and we circled each. I pounced after her and she didn't duck in time. We both rolled until I pinned her again.

"Hahaha," I said in a cocky voice, "you said I couldn't pin but I pinned you again taste the bitter defeat!" "This never happened." Kiara growled. She's just saying that because I won. "Whatever" I tried to use my preppy voice. The sun was completely down now and we headed back to home to gather all of our friends.

Rafiki said Starlight's concussion wasn't that bad so she can have plenty of drinks. Good because she has been sober for a while which is a huge accomplishment for her. I can only imagine Kiara struggling to remember what happened the for tomorrow. Quite a shame she can easily get drunk but it sure is hilarious. "Do you think you can handle tonight?" I made fun of her "Of course I can handle tonight but I won't remember what happened the next day." she giggled.

She is so right on that. Tonight we all decided we would grab our boyfriends to go out with us and have a blast. Starlight was rushing the group along when we barely reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yes everybody is here now we book it there." Starligh yelled as she started to run towards the hills. "Come on we are wasting the night." I yelled and I started to run.

We reached the hills with Butch waiting outside of the hole. "How many do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice. Somebody is unhappy because we are back. "48 for now Mr. Grumpy." Starlight snapped.

The gopher went down the hill with the drinks popping up. By now everybody reached the hills and we grabbed all of the our drinks. I chugged mine down feeling the sweet, cool taste. I kept chugging when I was on my third drink. Starlight was on her 5th drink.

As for my sister she was barely on her second. "Kovu have you seen Kiara drunk?" I asked him. "No is it that bad you?" I laughed, "wait and see."

I finished my share but I wanted more. "Butch," I yelled, "get me four more now!" Four drinks came out of the hole.

"Dynissa look Kiara is wrestling with Starlight over a drink!" Asani laughed. Oh my this is not going to turn out pretty. "Look Kiara give me that drink and nobody gets hurt." Starlight sneered. "No (hiccup) this is mine (hiccup) you get your own and no I (hiccup) didn't steal it!" Kiara slurred. _Smack, _Starlight back handed my sister in her face. My darker orange friend charged after the drink running away.

"Fine you can have that old one." my twin tried to get up but she face planted to the grass. "Is that what you were talking about?" Kovu asked. He needs to live he hasn't finished his drinks. "Yeah pretty much." I giggled. The world was spinning even faster when I finished my tenth drink.

I feel like spinning. "Weee weeee this so much fun!" The world was spinning so fast around me everything was a blur. "I want to join!" somebody yelled but instead of grabbing my forearm I was tackled to the floor. We rolled off of the hill that Kiara fell off.

"Ouch oouff eek!" Something got stuck in my bangs as I continued to roll. I landed hard on my stomach when I stopped. I felt something warm sensation was coming up from my stomach I tried to keep it down but I couldn't. A bush was next to me and the vomit burned my tongue. My eyes were watery when everything in my mouth was dry.

Everything started to become more blurry until it was completely dark.

When I woke up the sun burned my eyes. My head was throbbing as my throat felt is was completely on fire. I couldn't handle the sun I closed my eyes again.

"Are you still alive?" "Yes," I groaned, "I hit my head a little harder." The voice was very soft for it to be one of the lioness. "Don't worry your prince charming will carry you home." My body moved from the soft grass onto to a soft fur. I need to go out when Asani is here he doesn't drink that much.

"How can you carry me from last night?" I asked him this doesn't make sense. "Kovu and I saw how bad the you girls went crazy along with Bomani and Soran we stayed a little behind." Asani explained. Seriously you need to let go! "Asani you need to let go at some time." I ordered. "Next I will." he chuckled.

Asani carried me halfway home when I jumped off of his back. "What are you doing I was carrying you?" Asani sweetly asked. "I need to walk a little bit if not I'm going to throw up." I answered. "Okay." We reached home and we retreated to the den to sleep this off.

**Kiara's P.O.V**

For once I actually remembered what happened last night. Starlight jumped me over a drink I supposedly stole, Vitani making Dynissa roll down the hill then she fainted, and Soran chasing Bomani up a tree. Yet Bomani managed to climb the tree after he had 15 drinks. Thank god our parents are never with us when we go out. As for Kovu and Asani they relaxed a bit watching us for their entertainment.

Last night when I passed out I stayed near a tree blocking the sun from my eyes. I tried to open one but I couldn't it felt as if somebody put a torch right in my eyes. My head wasn't really throbbing that much but my stomach was killing me.

I got up without trouble and I headed home. "Can you please carry me?" Starlight whined. "No have Soran carry you." I said. "Fine I'll wake him up." she huffed. I continued walking when Kovu jumped in front of me. "Would the princess like a ride home?" he tried to copy Zazu's accent. "Why yes I would." I laughed a little. He turned to the side as I went on his back. His soft, long mane tickled my nose as he started to run towards Priderock.

"Kovu I love you so much." I whispered in his ear. "I love you too!" he yelled. I laughed out loud enjoying this precious moment I have Kovu. He ran even faster with the wind whistling in my ears.

In now time we reached home and up in the den. I got off of him with Kovu following right behind me. I gave a small lick on his cheek and I whispered, "thank you." "I would do anything for you." he softly said.

A small smile was on my face as I headed to favorite sleeping position. I rested on my side and Kovu put his forearm on my stomach while resting his head on my neck. I dozed off again.

It was dark when I woke up again and Kovu was in the same position. I nipped at his arm and he woke up. "Do you need anything I'll get it for you." he whispered. "No I need to walk my legs are a bit stiff." I tickled his ear with my breath.

"I need to talk to you so meet me at the waterhole." he quickly whispered. This can't be good he needs to talk to me. Please let this be something good. "Okay." I whispered back. He quietly left the den with the lioness sleeping around us.

I tried my best to not step on any lioness with their bodies sprawled everywhere. I tip toed past the lioness when I made it outside with the crisp breeze quietly moving around. The steps were cold for once and the grass was a little wet and crisp.

All of the stars were brightly showing around us with the moon full and low. Such a beautiful evening to be outside especially with Kovu. I jogged to the waterhole finding my love staring at the water.

I quietly walked in front of him putting my head under his chin. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked. My heart was pounding against my ribs as he started to talk, "you know I love you more than anything and you're the only lioness for me." He said softly. "You're the only lion for me." I nuzzled him from under his chin. "Would you marry me?" he asked quickly.

I stopped nuzzling him and I pulled myself away to look at him in his eyes. My heart started to race even faster in my chest, I don't care if our parents judge us for going to fast. "Of course I will marry you!" I screamed out in joy. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged my back. I licked his cheek and I nuzzled him some more.

"We are almost two we can wait for 5 months then we tell our parents." my soon to be mate whispered in my ear."Then the timing will be perfect." I beamed in joy. I was so happy that this is the best night of my entire life.

I released my grasp around him as our muzzle were a few inches away from each other. I closed the gap between our muzzles . I pushed him to the grass as we still kissed each other. Our chests were close together as I pulled away. "That is our proposal kiss." I whispered in his ear.

"That wasn't enough." he softly said. He pulled me in for another kiss and he rolled for him to be on top of me. He went down my neck as I started to feel hot with his tongue tickling my body. I need to stop him before things get nasty. Dad will kill Kovu if he got me pregnant before we were married. Mom would do something worse.

"Kovu you have to stop." I urged at him. "Give me one reason I need to stop." he said irritated. " My parents will kill you if you got me pregnant before we are married trust me and if you think my dad is scary my mom is the one lioness you never piss off." I answered his question. "Then we have some time alone after we are married." Kovu insisted. "Don't worry it will be the best time of our lives." I said seductively.

He got off of me and I went back up on my paws. I wanted to stay out here with him as he stared to head home. I jumped in front of him, "let's stay out here it's nicer than the den." I told him sweetly.

"I will do whatever makes you happy." he smiled at me.

I laid down and Kovu rested on top his body on top of me. We tangled our tails together and we dozed off again.

The night left us very quickly when I was awake and Kovu was also barely awake. "Good morning." I said as I nuzzled him. "Good morning."

He got off of me and he went to the waterhole. I pushed him in the water as he struggled to realize what happened. He didn't come back up and I didn't want to go near the edge for him to pull me in.

The bubbles kept rising with no sign of Kovu. I went over to the edge and my dark friend jumped out to pull me in. The waterhole was a wonderful temperature not too hot or too cold.

"How did you fall for that?" he teased me. "I was worried I accidentally drowned you." I defended myself.

"The master knows how to swim." Kovu chuckled. I got out of the water and I waited for him to get out.

We walked side by side towards home. "How do we tell our parents?" Kovu asked me. We need one them to fully understanding. "We tell your parents first." I insisted. "No they will not say yes unless your parents say yes." he shot back. " I'll tell my my mom first and I hope she makes Dad understand." my voice cracked.. "Okay then it's a deal." Kovu agreed.

"Do you want to go for another round of Dragon Fruit since you hardly had any?" I asked. "Well," he hesitated, "I guess since we don't have any rules." "Race ya there." I said happily as I started to run. My back was turned towards Kovu and instead of him going ahead of me he tackled me. We rolled for a little until I pinned him. "Pinned ya!" I giggled.

He moved my bangs and he looked at me in the eyes. His dark emerald eyes poured into my ruby eyes. "How come you are not trying to get up?" I giggled again. "I love the view I have from here." Kovu said softly, "you should get rid of your bangs." I will never get rid of my bangs for one reason.

"Sorry Kovu you're going to have cut them off yourself I can never get rid of my bangs." I said sternly "Why not get rid of them?" he continued on the situation. "One major reason is because any lion would want and my heart belongs to you." I said softly.

I nuzzled him and he wrapped his arms around me licking my cheek. I rested my chest on his chest putting my forearms on his sides when he put his forearms on my back. "Don't you want to go for another drink?" he broke the silence. "No being with you like this is way." I looked at him in his eyes when I said that.

I kissed him again closing my eyes. This love moments you have are always ruined somehow no matter what. I heard a roar and I jumped up as if nothing happen. The roar was for lunch and good thing Dad didn't find us.

"We better for before my dad gets a little suspicious." I said. "Don't worry he is not spying on us." Kovu reasoned with me. "Yeah you're right but it's better to be safer than sorry." I scoffed back. "Seriously you have to let go isn't that what you told me." Kovu said in a cocky voice. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself for being a little hypocrite

We headed home waiting for the future that brings us.

**5 months later**

I was up at the crack of dawn pacing back and forth on the edge of Priderock thinking about today. Today is the day Kovu and I tell our parents we want to get married. Everything will go right both of our parents will say yes and if not then we work something out.

"Why are you nervous?" a voice startled me. Wow I'm showing my fear over this, "I'm not nervous." I turned around to find Kovu at the mouth of the den. "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." the words barely left my mouth.

My mom started to walk out of the den without Dad which is strange. I winked at him saying I was going to talk to her privately.

"Mom I need to talk to your privately" I went straight to the point. "Where do you want to go?" "The waterhole?" I suggested. The queen nodded and we went down the steps.

When we were halfway from Priderock I didn't know how to start the conversation. "Kiara are you okay you look worried?" Mom asked me with her eyes full of concern. "I'm fine Mom it's just well," I started to get off topic, "Kovu and I want to be more than friends." "Such as the two of you getting married?" Mom struck the nail on the head. "Yes," I exclaimed, "we want to get married!"

My mother stopped dead in her tracks looking at the grass, "how soon?" she asked me. "Whenever Dad can make time." She looked at me like she saw a ghost. "Kiara are you pregnant with the wedding coming so soon?" Mom struggled to finish the statement. What no! Why would she think I'm not that kind of lioness and neither is Kovu! "No Mom," I hissed beyond pissed off, "why would you think that I'm not that kind of lioness!" "Calm down I didn't mean it that way I wanted to make sure." Mom tried to shut me up. She didn't answer my question.

"Do you agree with us getting married?" "Thank goodness you're not pregnant and yes I approve." Mom sighed in relief. "Do you think you can convince Dad without rising the same question?" "Yes now let's go tell him the news." Mom said quietly. We headed back to Priderock.

We found Dad talking to Kovu at the side of the den and to my surprise he wasn't nervous talking to the king. "Simba," the queen interrupted the conversation, "we need to talk in front of Kiara and Kovu right here." On cue Kovu walked over to my spot sitting next to me.

"What is this about?" Dad looked at me. "About our future." I stepped in before Mom could say anything. Dad's soft looked turned to a deadly glare at Kovu. Oh no he misunderstood what I said. "Kovu," I whispered, "you need to run when I say go and do not question it." "Gotcha."

"Dad before you do anything irrational that is not what I meant what I'm trying to say is that Kovu and I want to get married." I finished. "No Simba she is not pregnant." Mom added using a serious tone. Dad didn't say anything at first until Mom smacked him hard on the head. "Simba I already approved of their marriage and if you disagree then you have to deal with the fact she is married." Mom growled.

"Jeez calm down and I approve of your marriage." Dad sighed in defeat. I ran up to him nuzzling him. "Thank you so much Dad for saying yes." I whispered in joy. He hugged me and he whispered, "I have to let you go someday." At least you were not so difficult about this. "Have you talked to Kovu's parents about this?" Mom asked us.

"We wanted your permission first before we asked them." I quickly answered her question. "The sooner you tell them the better." Dad encouraged us, "good luck Rina tends to be very emotional." Mom added. Oh great my soon to be mother in law is very emotional. Will she yell at us or will she hug me so tightly I won't be able to breathe? I hope it's option two.

We were about to walk in the den when his parents walked out of the den. "Mom Dad," Kovu tried to sound casual, "you know how Kiara and I love well we want to get married." Good job Kovu you rushed you were suppose to take it kind of slow.

They didn't say anything until Roka's deep voice said, "Simba Nala do you approve of this?" "Roka please they are betrothed to each so of course." Mom answered before Dad could. Everything happened unexpected with my future in law parents quickly hugging me squeezing the life out of me while they yelled, "of course!" "Thanks you so much, c-chok-ing n-n-ot bre-a-th-ing." I gasped out.

Their grip was finally released when my lungs were no longer crushed and they could carry out the air. "When is the ceremony?" Rina asked with excitement in her voice. We haven't gotten that far yet, "Tomorrow when the sun is about to set maybe?" it sounded more like a question that a statement when I answered her.

"Well then chop chop we have to plan out the vows, meals, and drinks," Dad ordered us. "Zazu have Rafiki arrange flowers in a bouquet that are red blue and green flowers, have the lioness gather vines with white flowers tied at the end, and clean up the soon to be mates tomorrow." Dad snapped at us.

Everybody started to move around as Mom headed down the steps preparing for the hunting party with more lioness starting to wake up.

I didn't feel like hunting today so I headed down my favorite tree spot. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I'm going to need my energy.

The tree was all by myself until I took my place on the rock. "How come you're not going to hunt today?" Dynissa asked. I forgot that nobody else informed the pride about our marriage. "I need my energy for my marriage." I went straight to the point.

"Congratulations sis!" Dynissa exclaimed as she hugged me not as tight like Rina and Roka.

"Do you feel weird now?" she asked me. "No love does what is does." I laughed a little. "Wow my older sister getting married so soon I feel very young!" my twin teased me. "Why do you feel so young?" "I just do you can't judge me because of that!" she growled playfully. A little giggle escaped my mouth with what she said.

A small smile formed on my sister's face and she gave me a sisterly nuzzle. I nuzzled her back. We chatted away in our same position. Our sisterly chat lasted until the sun was about to set and my limbs were stiff from doing nothing. "Dynissa are you ready to get home now?" I interrupted her. "Yupp I have a question for you?" "What is it?" I asked. "Are you pregnant?" Great no I need the whole pride to think I'm pregnant.

"No we waited for 5 months and Kovu proposed a couple of days after the battle." I softly answered. "Okay good Mom would kill Kovu if she found out." my cream friend laughed.

I would never forgive Mom if she did kill Kovu.

We climbed up the steps heading into the den and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was next to Kovu and I tried to fall asleep. Thankfully I was out of reality.

Something moved my muzzle when I stirred. I opened one eye and Starlight was looking at me. "Get up it get up it is going to be a busy day and congratulations!" she beamed with joy and excitement. "Thanks Starlight." I smiled. I stretched my limbs feeling relief and she hugged me. We walked out of the den together. Kovu was awake and he walked by my side.

The pride was full of chatter when they heard about the marriage. Lioness were congratulating me left and right as I couldn't keep up with saying thank you. I didn't know where to go when Mom called me. "Kiara, Kouv I need to talk to you." I wonder what this is about.

"Go to Rafiki's to see if he needs help with the bouquets to give you a break from the lioness swarming you and bring them back after you're done." Mom urged. "Okay thank you Mom you're the best." I cheerfully said when I trotted down the steps with Kovu. "Do you want to race there to cut some time?" he playfully asked. It would kill the boring part.

"Yes so on your mark get ready set go!" I yelled getting a head start. I covered some distant between us already with his dark brown figure disappearing behind me. The grass was short over here and nothing was in my sight. After about 5 minutes of running I started to slow down with Kovu trying to catch up to me.

"Come on Kovu don't give up you can do this!" encouraging him. "Please you're better tried than me." he panted while he was barely behind me. I started to slow down at bit for him to be at my side.

He tried to pounce on me but I lounged forward when I crashed into something. My vision was surrounded by pretty little blue birds.

Kovu came to side helping me back up on my paws. I tried my best to shake it off as if nothing happened. The thing I crashed into was a large Baobab tree. "Rafiki," I yelled, "do you need help with the bouquets?" "Ol' Rafiki knew you needed de bouquets dere already done." he popped out of a tree branch laughing. "Rafiki we will take the bouquets back." Kovu said.

"I'll go get dem." he popped back in the tree. "He is a crazy monkey." I mumbled. "Crazy and wise at the same time." Kovu muttered. "Here are all of dem and dere is 3 dozen of them." he laughed as he dropped them in a wide basket.

I'm surprised Dad actually had the colors matching with the red, blue and green. "Thank you Rafiki." I said before I grabbed one side of the side of the basket. Kovu grabbed the other end and he headed back to Priderock slowly.

Today was going to be hot day by the time the sun was high up in the sky it was burning us. I was sweating by only walking while carrying the basket in my mouth. The walk was awfully long by the time we reached the water hole.

I gestured for Kovu to stop and get some water. "Are you nervous for today?" I asked. "No I'm excited to finally be with you and what about you?" "Same." I smiled.

The cold water calmed down my throat that was burning from the intense heat. We picked up the basket again and we headed back to Priderock without stopping.

The steps had two white flowers on each side them. The den was covered with vines each having some more white flowers hanging at the end of them. "Oh good the bouquets are here how much did the Rafiki tell you?" Grandma Sarafina asked.

"3 dozen of them." Kovu answered. That's wonderful he is speaking to my family. "Kiara Kovu both of your mothers said to meet them by the Kiara you like to relax." my grandmother told us. I nodded and again we headed down the steps.

"The decorations are turning out wonderful!" Kovu said happily. "Our wedding is going to be wonderful." I nuzzled him.

We could hear our mothers yell at each when we were near the tree

"No Nala Kiara needs to wear the green one while Kovu wears the red one." Rina snapped at my mom.

"Rina, they represent Christmas colors they need to wear a flower that represents their eyes!" Mom growled. "Mom," I interrupted the lioness before things get complicated, "we don't we try one the flowers before we make the final decision." "You better listen to her Nala she does have a point." Rina added.

"Here is the light green flower put now try it one and Kovu put the red one in your mane." Mom snapped at us. We did what we were told and both of our mothers exclaimed, "no stick with your natural eye color!" Good now they can stop arguing about this.

"Now that is settled we can go clean you up now." Mom said. She grabbed me by the ear as we started to walk away.

"Ouch Mom let go," I complained, "I'm not little anymore!" the queen didn't let go until we reached the waterhole. When we arrived at the waterhole. My distance into the water was very close when the cream lioness shoved me in the water.

My head went in first as the water rushed into my mouth. I flipped my body as I went up to the surface. "What good was that for?" I snapped. "For you to get in the water without me struggling now scrub." she ordered when she threw in a sponge. I held back a growl before it escaped my throat and I started to wash away all of the dirt.

"I'm done now what?" I asked as I climbed out of the water. She studied me for me second looking at my bangs. "Hmm." was all that escaped her mouth. The sun was halfway across the sky and the wedding is in a few hours. I stared at the sky when something made me fall flat on my back.

Mom had a little skull with sharp teeth and she started to snip away my bangs.

Nobody takes away my style and it took me forever for my hair to reach down my chin. She pinned my forearms while my brown hair fell to the ground. I give up what's the point of fighting if half of my hair is already gone.

"You look so much better without your bangs." my mother said softly. You took away my style my hair! I didn't want to argue with her." My red eyes were even darker without my hair and my eyes look even bigger but then again I have the queen's eye shape when I saws my reflection. "Kiara put this flower on." Mom muffled.

I didn't argue this time when she securely put the flower within my ear. She put a paw on my cheek and she hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered, "my you look very beautiful." "Thank you for everything Mom." I whispered back. Even though you got rid of my bangs.

"Well come on we have wasted enough time already." she broke the hug. We walked side by side to Priderock with the animals gathering around home and my fear started to rise. Breathe in and out everything will be fine.

Dad waited for me at the steps when we passed through the crowd. We slowly walked up the steps with each of my friends at the sides with Star, Vitani, and Dynissa holding a bouquet. Asani, Bomani and Soran wearing a single flower in each of their manes.

When we finally made it up at the top of Priderock Dad whispered, "Kiara even though you're all grown up you will always be my baby girl and I love you so much." I nuzzled him and I whispered, "I love you too Dad and thank you."

He wasn't ready to let go yet but I whispered, "Dad I'll be fine you can let go now." "You're right but know this I loved you first." he stared to tear up a little. "Dad please don't cry." I assured him one more time. If not then I'll start to cry.

"Let's go it's better for me." he cleared his throat. I smiled and I started to walk towards the peak of home with Rafiki and Kovu waiting for me. I was in front of Kovu with both of our parents siding at our sides.

"Kiara do you take Kovu as your beloved husband and to care for him him through the health, sickness and to be forever with him?" "I do." I choked out. "Kovu do you take Kiara as your beloved wife and to care for her through health, sickness and to be forever with her?" "I do." he softly said. "You may kiss de pride." Rafiki chanted happily.

The kiss from Kovu was a long one as the animals bellowed underneath us as some blue birds were dangling red and green flowers on us. Their sound of joy was wonderful for me. The once sky blue was now colored with a light pink, a golden yellow where the sun was setting.

When he finished the kissed my mom handed me a bouquet from me to throw for a lucky lioness to catch. I grabbed it in my mouth and I threw it up high. My friends were fighting over it when I faced them. Starlight smacking them in the face while trying to grab it. Dynissa caught it in her mouth when Star tackled her to the hard rocks

"Dynissa it's mine let go!" Star growled when she grabbed one end of the flowers with her mouth. "Never I caught it first bit-" my sister was caught off short when Starlight grabbed her bangs and she did the same. Wow they are making complete fools of themselves over a bouquet when they were tumbling about . They wrestled until Mom and stepped yanking it out and throwing the bouquet off of Priderock.

A single monkey caught the bouquet with Dynissa and Starlight with their mouths opened they couldn't believe what happened.

Vitani and I were laughing our heads off with what happened. I walked down the steps with Kovu when the pride dropped the petals of flowers. Our evening meal was some wildebeest my favorite.

I ate very little saving some space for the Dragon Fruit. Our pride started to head for the hills to let it go. The gophers had about 100 bowls separated out as Starlight zipped past me with Soran following her. "We better keep an eye on those two." Kovu laughed a little. "Yeah I can imagine the pride is finally going to know what happens when Starlight drinks a lot." I giggled.

"We should have a chugging contest between the eight of us." Dynissa stepped in. "Somebody better stop Starlight and Soran before they get a head start." Vitani added. We ran where Starlight and Soran started to slowly drink. "Star, Soran, stop don't you want to have a chugging contest before you get completely wasted." I intervened. "Prepare to lose we are the chugging champions." Star challenged us. "We will see about that." Dynissa growled.

The pride started to circle around us with the drinks all around us. "Go!" Starlight yelled before we could hold a single bowl. I went through my first one when my orange friend was already on her third one. The juice seemed bitter as I started to finish it fast. Dynissa and Vitani ate to fast a lot of meat as they went through their 2 drink. I was on my fifth one when the cold liquid started to taste a little less bitter.

Soran was about to pass out as for Kovu Bomani and Asani they were still going in strong.

Drink 15 the world was starting to slowly spin around, drink 18 I started to sway my head when I saw double vision. On my last drink I couldn't take it anymore I ran out throwing up in the nearest bush. My lucky number is 20 that is a new record. Something started to hit my back, "nice job, (hiccup) you did better than me I ate too (hiccup) much." Oh dear Dynissa is completely wasted now. "Dynissa why don't you sit down and take a rest." I urged her. "No the top three finalist are Starlight, Soran and Kovu." she giggled. "Lean on my so we can see who wins." I started to walk while she listened me.

Th pride let's us in when Kovu gave up. Starlight and Soran were head to head as they were on their last two drinks. Soran was about to finish his second to last drink when he threw up on the spot. "Whee I'm, (hiccup) champion!" Starlight slurred out.

Kina came to her side carrying Starlight out of the way. When the gophers brought out more drinks for a strange reason when we realized Mom, Kina, Tama Kula Rina, and Grandma Sarafina wanted to challenge each other.

"Remember (hiccup) when Mom told us (hiccup) that Grandma Sarafina (hiccup) was a heavy drinker (hiccup) now we can see her." Dynissa giggled.

Now we can witness were our genes came from. Grandma Sarafina was in the lead when she finished her fourth drink with Mom on her third. Tama, Rina, Kula and Kina were way behind with our relatives.

Dad was cheering on Mom while the males kept their mouth shuts. "Show them what you have Nala don't give up!" Dad cheered on Mom. "Don't choke and take it slowly!" Dad went on and went. Dad seriously don't state the obvious. "Simba shut up you're distracting me!" Mom growled.

"Way to go Dad you distracted Mom!" I laughed at him. He shot me a glare saying shut up!

I backed down and Kula gave up. She stumbled out of the circle followed by Kina.

5 minutes later Tama passed out on the and her face landed in a bowl of the drink with my mother in law crawling out.

Mom was still going in strong with Grandma Sarafina slowly stopping after her 20th drink.

"I quit (hiccup) you win (hiccup) Nala!" Grandma Sarafina yelled as she drew her last drink.

"I told (hiccup) you're too (hiccup) old to drink!" Mom exclaimed and giggled.

This is the wild side of Mom when she is near the dragon fruit. Grandma tried to charge after Mom after she said that but she didn't even make it halfway across when she tripped over her own paws. Mom stumbled out of the circle.

I tried to follow her but Dynissa was already out cold. I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck trying to find a safe place for her sleep it off. She put on a lot of weight as I struggled to carry her or it's the affect of the Dragon Fruit on me.

I left my dear sister on a rock away from the sun in next few hours and my head started to throb. I couldn't take it anymore I had to sleep it off.

I kept a good distance from Dynissa and I was asleep.

The sun was very low the next morning I woke up. My head was throbbing and my stomach was having a war with the toxins I had yesterday. Our pride started to help one in another get back home. I grabbed Dynissa by the scruff of the neck and I started to look for Dad to find Mom.

I wonder how she is feeling and Kovu too? Kovu was on the other side of the rock struggling to get up. "Good morning Kovu." I nuzzled him. "Good morning." "Would you like some help?" I offered. "No I'm okay." He said sweetly. Once Kovu was back on his paws we started to look for my dad to see if he needed any help.

The red mane king carried the queen on her back still out cold. "Hey Dad do you need any help with Mom?" I called at him. "No she is out cold she won't be any trouble." Dad said.

We walked home with the sun slowly rising on our backs. I was going to drop off my sister at the den and head out at the water hole to cool down my throat. A queasy feeling started from my throat and I couldn't hold down any more I threw up all of what remained of the alcohol.

"What's is that smell?" Dynissa groaned with her eyes still closed. "My vomit." I smarted off to her. "If I deal with your vomit can you still carry me home?" she asked. "Yeah it's the least I can do."

We arrived at Priderock where I left my sister in the cool den and Kovu followed me to the waterhole.

**Kovu's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about last night it was amazing sure the hangover is awful when you your head is going to explode but it's so worth it! "Kiara," I laughed, "I loved last night it was nice to have that much drinks!" "See Kovu you need to let go." Kiara giggled a little. Since Zira has no dead she has a bit more happy and bubbly. We made it to the waterhole and I lapped some water calming my throat down. Kiara drank a little bit of water and she found a shade to sleep it off.

I followed my golden friend and I rested my head on her neck. I didn't want to close my eyes just yet. Her fur is so soft with a sweet scent that I wanted to take it all in before I went to sleep.

My eyelids finally closed.

When I woke up the moon was high up in the sky as the insects were buzzing around. Kiara was still asleep and I got off of her stretching my limbs. I place my mate on my back and I started to head home.

The grass was nice and cold as the breeze that was moving about was crisp. The stars were hidden within the clouds barely giving off any light. I know the way back home by heart.

When I finally reached the top of Priderock Nala was still awake at the mouth of the den. "I'll leave her by the side of the den." I said to mother in law. I added, "how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling great I never thought I would drink that much again." the cream lioness laughed a little. I let out a little laugh. Nala jumped down the steps and I went back to sleep not on top of Kiara.

Kiara was licking my muzzle whispering in my ear "wake up." I opened my eyes to find her red ruby orbs staring at me. I got up to find the sun was high up in the sky and some of the zebra that was left over was by my side. "Thanks for saving some of food for me." I said.

"Your welcome and hurry up so we can spend some time alone." Kiara said sweetly. I ate quickly and when I was done we went down the steps to enjoy our alone time.

"Kovu I know this is a going by us quickly but do you want to have cubs later on in our future?' Kiara asked me when we left Priderock. The question stopped me short. Of course I would want her to be the mother of my cubs! "Kiara I want you to be the mother of cubs but we should some time so our parents don't freak out on us." I assured her. "How long do you the timing would be perfect?" she asked me.

I don't want to be a little late or little early maybe 5 months? "How about 5 more months?" I looked at her eyes. She looks so much better without her bangs covering her eyes. "One more thing you look more beautiful without your bangs." I added. "Thanks Kovu and that is a perfect amount of time." she smiled at me.

I guess we have to wait for more time.

**5 months later**

Today is the day we ask Kiara's parents for the their blessing to have cubs. We already asked my parents and they gave us their blessing. At first I thought it was going to be hard for them to say yes but they quickly said yes.

I stayed at Priderock not wanting to feel Simba's wrath if Kiara explained the situation the wrong way. Kiara and both of her parents. "Kovu you have our blessing to have cubs." Simba sighed out. "Thank you." I said cheerfully.

With that Simba walked away down the steps and Nala said, "wait before the two of you leave Simba will get in the way so I suggest this evening the two of you sneak away to the jungle where I found him, get some rest and I'll wake you up when the sun is about to set."

"Thank you Nala you're the best." I said. "Thanks Mom." Kiara nuzzled her. She stopped nuzzling her and we went by the side of the den. "I don't think I can go to sleep with the sun high up in the sky." I broke the silence. "Same here and this is terrible my dad is so difficult." Kiara sighed. "Now we can start a family." I nipped at her ear. She giggled, "that's true."

Her head was on my mane and my chin was on her head. Go to sleep you're going to need the energy. Go to sleep think of nothing. My eyelids were starting to fall down and I out like a light.

"Kovu get up it's time to go now." something tickled my ear. I didn't feel like getting up and I stayed put. "Not now." I yawned out. Something started to pulling my mane and my rear end went down something bumpy. I opened my eyes to find Kiara dragging me down the steps. "Stop that hurts I'm up now!" I hissed. "Good you're really heavy." Kiara growled.

I got up and Kiara started to run. I had to run as I struggled to keep up my pace with her. We zipped past the waterhole to the gorge and into the desert.

The desert was freezing as the sand was moving around getting in my eyes. It burned when I struggled to keep them open but I couldn't. Kiara's figure was getting smaller and smaller when I struggled to keep up.

"Kiara," I yelled, "do you mind slowing down for a little while I can't keep up with you!" She stopped yelling something but I couldn't hear her. I started to run even faster taking this moment to catch up to her.

"Kovu you have to hurry up the desert is awful when the sun is out." Kiara teased me. "I'm sorry but you're a fast runner I'm not." I said.

"Well come on we are halfway across the desert." Kiara started to run some more. I groaned and I tried to stay with her pace. My heart was pounding, my ribs and limbs were throbbing in pain as I tried to keep my breathing steady. We first spotted a tree when the sun was barely reaching the horizon.

"Look," I panted "we are here at last." "Do you think you can walk from here to there?" she teased me. "Yes." I shot back walking ahead of her. I'm untrained not weak none of us are trained like her.

We walked side by side entering the jungle with the soft cool dirt under our paws and the fresh clean air. The trees concealed everything giving us a great amount of privacy. A waterhole was about 5 feet away from us and I jumped in the water washing away all of the sand that was on my fur.

"I'm going to find us something to eat what do you want?" I was about to answer when I said, "don't worry I'll try to find us something small." I got out of the water. "Remember I'm suppose to take care of you." I added. I went to find us something that had meat.

I gazelle came in my sights alone. I wonder where it came from oh well it's meat something wonderful. My stomach was touching the dirt when I started to crawl towards my prey. It didn't catch my scent and I was ready to pounce.

I jumped landing on its back and I sank my teeth into the neck. I went in deeper not letting go until its last breath.

I dragged our meal back to the water hole. "Thanks Kovu now I don't have to eat bugs." Kiara said getting out of the water. I started to eat my fill and when we finished our fill we started to walk around the jungle.

"Come on Kovu I'll show you how a real woman treats a guy." she said seductively whipping her tail in my face. "Okay." I chuckled. In this relationship she takes the lead.

I followed my golden friend and she pushed me into some vines and she seductively whispered, "honey prepare for the time of your life.". She started licking my ears and biting my ears. I chuckled because it tickled. She went for a full kiss and it was wonderful. Kiara is the by far the best kisser ever. I was distracted when she started to tie the vines around on my body.

She went down my chest as I started to massage her sides when. Her tongue tickled my fur ass she continued. She locked on positions and we started the full mating process.

Romance was in the air as the birds were singing love songs and nothing could ruin this harmony.

A soft morning breeze was blowing about the next time I arose. Kiara was on the grass as I was still in the vines

Trying to free myself was difficult with the vines so thick, "Kovu let me help you." my mate finally woke up. She started to bite on the vines and I tried my best. It was no use but I was freed.

"I'm not ready to leave yet let's take a walk." I said. "You take the lead on this one." she stayed behind me and I started to walk towards the waterfall.

Climbing up the rocks was an easy task with the water barely touching them. My golden lover zipped past and I picked up my pace trying to catch up to her.

On top of the hill we ran into a meadow with long golden grass swaying side to side. Kiara was ahead of me and I pounced as we fell to the ground. For once I actually pinned her looking into her eyes with her bangs reaching down to her chin again.

I was lost in her eyes when she licked my cheek that brought me back to reality. I nuzzled her wrapping my arms around never wanting to lose her. We stayed in this position with nothing moving us.

**Phew that was a hard chapter for me to write. Stay tuned for the sequel. and start the sequel. Thank you for everybody for staying with me to the end of the this story you guys are the best! **


End file.
